Quand l'amour succède la haine, le trouble règne
by zeeve lelula
Summary: le 1er titre était Quand la haine fait place à l'amour, le désordre règne. mais c'était trop long! Quand des jumeaux viennent prerturber la vie tranquille d'Hermione Granger, sa vie change, ses opinions, ses sentiments.dsl je suis nul en ré
1. une nouvelle vie commence

Salut c'est hazéêva lavana.. la louve blanche, j'ai écris cette nouvelle fic qui sera une draco/herm mais pas tout de suite, dite moi si elle vous plais et si vous avez des idée a me proposer n'hésitez pas a cliquer sur le bouton go  
  
Dicalamer : non je ne suis pas détentrice ( non pas dentifrice non plus) des droit d'auteur ni des personnages et lieu que Jika à créé juste du reste.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous  
****

Quand l'amour succède la haine, le trouble règne

  
**Chapitre 1: une nouvelle vie commence.**

**  
  
**  
- Mlle Granger, vous êtes embauchée !  
  
Hermione vêtue d'une jolie robe bleu ciel se trouvait dans le bureau de Mr Joïa, la vue que l'on pouvait apercevoir sur Londres était splendide. Pour ce premier jour de vacances, Hermione pouvait être fier d'elle, au premier entretient d'embauche on l'avait employé, mais se n'était pas pour son intelligence exceptionnelle, ni pour ces qualités de sorcière mais plutôt pour les jolies formes de son corps.  
  
Depuis l'année précédente, son corps avait beaucoup changé, il s'était affiné à certains endroits, et au contraire il s'était formé de jolies courbes dans d'autres. Ce boulot d'été n'était pas celui dont rêvait d'avoir la jeune fille mais il lui fallait des sous et un travaille de nuit.  
  
Elle allait donc être serveuse dans la boîte la plus branchée de Londres, " La villa Kalia ", et cela tous les soirs saufs le lundi et le mardi de 11 heure du soir à 6 heure du matin, pendant un mois entier. Bien entendus elle comptait bien profiter de la suite de ses vacances au maximum, elle s'était donc organisée longtemps à l'avance pour ne rien manquer, malheureusement sa période de vacances et celle de ces deux meilleurs amis ne coïncidaient pas, en effet ils avaient prévus de partir tous les deux faire un tour du monde de quidditch pendant le mois d'Août.  
  
Ce qui ne l'avait pas du tout enthousiasmé, elle avait donc prévus de passer les deux premières semaines d'août en compagnie de sa meilleure amie du côté Moldus, Laïla, qui heureusement connaissait l'existence des sorciers, pour aller dans une colonie où ils parcourraient l'Alaska avec des chiens de traîneau.  
  
Par la suite sa cousine l'avait invité au mariage d'un de ces amis, et lui avait donc proposé de rester dormir chez elle jusqu'à la fin des vacances, elle lui avait expliqué que plusieurs de ses amis dormiraient aussi car ses parents n'étant pas là elle avait la villa pour elle toute seule et comptait bien en profiter!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Il était 10 heure du soir et Hermione se trouvait devant l'entrée assez imposante de l'immeuble, comme celui-ci était encore fermé elle passa par la porte de derrière grâce au badge que lui avait remit son patron le matin même. Si elle était venu si tôt pour ce premier soir c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec deux jeunes filles de son age, Jenny et Valérie, qui travaillaient aussi dans cette boîte, mais aussi parce qu'elle détestait particulièrement être en retard.  
  
Celles-ci devaient lui expliquer, comment fonctionnait la boîte, comment tenir correctement le plateau sans rien faire tomber, quel devait être sa tenue et plein d'autres choses qu'Hermione ignorait. ( Profitez en ça arrive pas souvent !! )  
  
Un bruit de foule commença à se faire entendre, les clients arrivaient en masse. Hermione fut vite débordée et ne pu donc remarquer qu'une personne assise derrière le comptoir n'arrêter pas de la fixer depuis plusieurs minutes.  
  
Avec sa mini jupe noir, son petit débardeur bleu cielet ses patin à roulette aux pieds, Hermione faisait des ravages et plusieurs fois déjà elle dut réprimander un client qui avait essayé de lui mettre la main aux fesses.  
  
Après avoir prit la commande d'une des tables V.I.P., elle se dépêcha d'aller voir l'un des barmans pour ne pas se faire réprimander par la suite par les clients.  
  
- Alors trois Marduanes, quatre Lissons, et deux Kandjas, commença-t-elle, puis levant les yeux de la commande elle continua, et tu me .... Malfoy ???? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
  
- Cela ne se voit pas ? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
  
- Tu es ...  
  
- Barman, je vois que tu as toujours le sens de l'observation surdéveloppée Granger.  
  
- Mais depuis quand .. de toute façon je m'en fou, alors ma commande elle arrive, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?  
  
- La voilà.  
  
- Merci , elle repartit son plateau plein vers la table qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
Malfoy dans la même boîte qu'elle! Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, elle portait vraiment la poisse, maintenant il fallait espérer qu'il ne reste pas aussi longtemps qu'elle!  
  
Les yeux bleu glacial revenaient se poser discrètement sur sa proie qu'il avait du feindre d'ignorer pendant quelques secondes. Granger dans la même boîte que lui! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, la poisse, mais bon au moins une bonne chose, elle ne portait pas ces horribles tee-shirts larges, ce débardeur moulant mettait ses formes un peu plus en valeurs. Dommage qu'elle soit une sang-de-bourbe sinon il se la serait bien faite.  
  
La fin de soirée se termina rapidement et après avoir rangé et nettoyé un peu la boîte, Hermione se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Elle prit ses pour boires qu'on lui avait offert et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella.  
  
- Hermione tu viens avec nous, on va tous se prendre un petit déjeuné au café du coin, lui cria Jenny de l'autre bout de la salle.  
  
- Non je suis désolée les filles mais je dois y aller! A demain!  
  
- Tant pis pour toi, en plus y a le nouveau barman super trop mignon qui viens avec nous !!  
  
- Non vraiment je dois rentrer, peut-être une autre fois!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
-Emilie ? je suis rentrée, lui dit Hermione.  
  
- D'accord, ne vous inquiétez pas tout c'est bien passé.  
  
- Est-ce que tu pourras revenir régulièrement ?  
  
- Dites moi quand et je vous direz si je peux.  
  
- Tout les soirs de 10 heure et demi à 6 heure et quart sauf le lundi et le mardi pendant tout le mois de Juillet ?  
  
- C'est bon sauf pour la dernière semaine, je parts en vacances avec mes parents !  
  
- C'est pas grave je me débrouillerais pour la dernière semaine, merci beaucoup, tiens voilà tes sous, à demain alors.  
  
- A demain !  
  
La jeune fille récupéra ses affaires, les mit dans son sac et partit. Hermione monta directement dans sa chambre, elle se mit en pyjama et après c'être débarbouillée la figure elle entra sans faire le moindre bruit dans la chambre des petits Orlando et Justin.  
  
Orlando et Justin étaient les neveux d'Hermione, sa soeur Angélina, de deux ans plus âgée qu'elle, avait accouché des petits jumeaux sept mois au paravent, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu dire qui était leur père.  
  
Hermione s'approcha du petit lit dans lequel ils dormaient et s'effondra en larmes en silence.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez laissée toute seule ?  
  
Le souvenir de l'avant veille lui revint en mémoire et elle pleura de plus belle.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ FLASH BACK ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione descendait du train, faisant de grands signes de au revoir à ces amis, elle rejoint ses parents qui l'attendaient sur le quai de la gare.  
  
- Comment vas-tu ma fille adorée ? lui demanda son père alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.  
  
- Très bien mon papouné !  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce soir, j'espère que tu nous en voudras pas !  
  
- Mais non pas du tout de toute façon j'aurais été trop fatiguée pour aller à ce congrée avec vous alors c'est bien que Ang' puisse se changer les idées ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'occuperais bien de mes petits neveux, et puis si j'ai un problème, ce qui n'arrivera pas je vous appellerais sur le portable!  
  
- Tu es vraiment trop gentille, je suis sur que ça lui fera énormément plaisir, et puis Orlando t'adore!! et Justin encore plus !!  
  
- j'espère juste qu'ils ne m'en feront pas voir de toutes les couleurs !!  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne les auras que pour une soirée de toute façon !!  
  
- C'est vrai, bon il faudrait y aller sinon vous aller vous mettre en retard ! dit Hermione.  
  
A peine deux heures après qu'ils aient tous les trois quitté la maison bien habillés, le téléphone sonna, la police était à l'autre bout du fil.  
  
Ses parents venaient de mourir et sa soeur était dans le coma à cause d'un ivrogne qui avait pris sa voiture. Elle était désormais toute seule pour garder les deux enfants.  
  
Dans la soirée, une inspectrices de l'enfance était passée la voir pour savoir si elle était apte à s'occuper de ces neveux et si elle en avait envie. Il était minuit quand elle avait sonné à la porte de la villa.  
  
- Mlle Hermione Granger ?  
  
- Oui c'est moi même.  
  
- je me nomme Danielle Martinigol ( désolé j'ai pas pu résister au fait de mettre le nom de mon auteur préféré !! et non ce n'est pas jika Rowling ma préférée !! ) je suis inspectrice de l'enfance.  
  
- Entrez je vous en prit.  
  
- Merci bien, vous devez sûrement savoir pour quelle raison je suis ici Mlle Granger.  
  
- Oui en effet je sais, vous venez évaluer mes compétences pour savoir si je peux m'occuper de mes deux neveux.  
  
- C'est exacte, j'ai beaucoup entendus parler de vous Mlle Granger, et je pense que si vous vous sentez capable de vous en occuper vous pourrez alors les garder surtout que vous êtes leur marraine.  
  
- Mais où avez vous entendus parler de moi Mme Martinigol ?  
  
- Et bien au ministère de la magie bien entendus !  
  
- Vous, vous êtes une sorcière ?  
  
- Oui mais je travaille dans le monde Moldus pour les jeunes sorcières ou sorciers qui seraient dans une situation difficile comme la votre avec des enfants. J'ai déjà envoyer un hiboux à Mr Dumbledor pour le prévenir, et vous pourrez donc les amenée à Poudlard si vous désirez vous en occuper.  
  
- Que leurs arriveront-ils si ils ne restent pas avec moi ? Ce n'est pas que je veux pas les prendre avec moi mais je voudrais pouvoir envisager toute les possibilités.  
  
- Ils seront envoyés dans un orphelinat Moldus et si ils trouvent une famille d'accueil ils seront probablement séparés vu ...  
  
- Stop je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai posé la question, il est hors de question que je les abandonne alors qu'ils n'ont que moi comme famille, ne connaissant pas le nom de leur père. Alors ma décision est prise, je les garde.  
  
- C'est la meilleur des solutions pour ces deux petits, mais je dois encore vous expliquer deux trois choses.  
  
- Bien sur, asseyons nous au salon ce sera plus confortable.  
  
- Merci, alors tout d'abord, je sais que vos parents ne vous ont pas laissé sans argents mais avec deux petits, ils vaut mieux avoir de l'argent de côté.  
  
- Bien sur, je chercherais un travail pour les vacances, dès demain.  
  
- Mais il ne faut pas non plus que vous ne viviez plus à cause de eux.  
  
- Et bien je ne travaillerais que pendant le mois de Juillet, et le reste des vacances je le passerais comme j'avait prévu de le faire.  
  
- Mais il vous faudra un travail de nuit car sinon vous ne pourrez pas vous occuper d'eux.  
  
- Très bien je sais où m'adresser et je demanderais à une ancienne amie à moi de bien vouloir faire du baby-sitting pendant mes heures de travail.  
  
- Je vois que vous pensez à tout, vous êtes bien la fille que l'on me décrivait! Donc vous travaillerez la nuit et par exemple l'après-midi je vous propose que l'on se rejoigne quelque part pour que je vous explique tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les enfants.  
  
- Merci de faire ça pour moi. On aura qu'a se rejoindre chez moi puis on pourra balader dans le parc qu'il y a juste à côté.  
  
- Ce sera parfait, et moi je vous montrerez les bonnes adresses pour acheter tout ce qu'un enfant peut avoir besoin mais en affaire !!  
  
- Merci , alors on se voit après demain. Dit Hermione.  
  
- Au revoir Mlle Granger.  
  
- Oh vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione !  
  
- Alors pour moi se sera Danielle !  
  
- D'accord au revoir.  
  
Danielle sera la main d'Hermione et sortit de le jolie villa.  
  
- Pauvre fille, se dit-elle pour elle même.  
  
Dès que Danielle eut passé la porte, Hermione s'effondra en larmes. Une nouvelle vie commence.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ FIN DU FLASH BACK ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
D'autres pleurs que les siens la firent sortir de ses pensées, Orlando pleurait, il avait faim, par la même occasion il réveilla son frère jumeau qui lui aussi se mit à pleurer.  
  
- C'est repartit. Allez les garnements on va manger, est-ce que ça vous direz ... hum une purée de carotte avec du poisson pané !  
  
Hermione les prit dans ses bras et descendit à la cuisine pour leur préparer le repas, elle les installa alors dans leur petit fauteuil, et en deux minutes le tout était prêt grâce à la magie. La veille au téléphone, Danielle lui avait expliquer que les jeunes mamans pouvaient se servir de la magie même si elles n'étaient qu'en premier cycle, pour le ministère de la magie, Hermione était maintenant une maman.  
  
Pendant que les cuillères magiques faisaient manger les deux petits, Hermione mit en place l'Oeil du Lynx et fit une sieste d'une demi heure, cet appareil était une petite boule de cristal qui flottait en face des enfants et qui les surveillait, à la moindre chose suspecte, elle avertissait de suite Hermione en lui envoyant une mini décharge électrique pour la réveiller.  
  
Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormis 5 heures d'affilés, mais ce n'était pas une impression car grâce à une potion qu'elle avait prise, cela lui multipliait par dix le temps de sommeille, ce qui était donc très pratique. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur plat, elle les prit dans ses bras et les remonta à l'étage. Après leur avoir fait prendre le bain, s'être amuser un peu avec eux et leur avoir changé la couche, elle les remit au lit avec l'oeil de lynx et alla prendre son bain.  
  
Elle refit une sieste plus courte que la première et s'habilla, Danielle n'allait pas tarder à arriver, une toute petite douleur lui signala qu'ils étaient réveiller. Elle leur mit alors des vêtements plus adaptés pour sortir et les descendit, au rez de chaussez.  
  
Elle les installa sur leur tapi de jeu, ils étaient tous les deux là devant elle, assis examinant avec attention les cubes de couleurs et les balles qu'il y avait devant eux, et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour ces deux petits qui ne connaîtraient jamais vraiment leur mère sauf si un miracle lui insufflait la vie.  
  
Elle s'approcha d'eux et commença à jouer avec eux, elle leur parlait de la même façon qu'elle l'aurait fait avec des amis.  
  
- Alors Justin, c'est quoi que tu as dans la main ?  
  
- Bababa  
  
- Un cube !  
  
- Badada, lui répondit-il en lui faisant lui plus merveilleux des sourires.  
  
- Et toi Orlando, que fais-tu ?  
  
- Aba !  
  
- Tu essaye d'empiler ses balles ? tu veux que je t'aide ?  
  
- Dada !  
  
- Olala mais ça ne veux pas tenir !  
  
- Babou  
  
- Est-ce que vous avez faim ? une petite galette ça vous tente ?  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaa, par leur sourire et les regards gourmands qu'ils lui lançaient elle comprit rapidement qu'ils étaient d'accords.  
  
- Accio galette, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers la cuisine.  
  
Au moment où elle voulu leur couper un petit bout pour leur donner, ils lui prirent chacun une galette des doigts et ils commencèrent à la manger tout seul comme des grands.  
  
- Oh mes amours, vous arrivez à manger tout seul !! Mais vous ne me l'aviez pas dit !!  
  
- Babou , dirent-ils la bouche pleine.  
  
A ce moment là, le bruit de la sonnette retentit et Danielle apparut au pas de la porte.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione ! Comment vont-ils ?  
  
- Ah très bien, ils ont réussit à manger leur galette tous seuls !  
  
- Mais c'est très bien ça !  
  
- On y va si tu veux, je prends la poussette double ou tu veux en pousser un toi aussi ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Prends la double, il faut que tu arrives à t'en occuper toute seule. Même si je sais que ce que tu as fais est déjà très bien, il faut que tu saches que tu sera toujours seule, sauf si tu décides de te mettre en ménage avec quelqu'un, mais vu l'age que tu as il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de garçons qui partent de la maison de papa et maman !  
  
- Allez on y va les garçons, dit-elle en plaçant les deux bébés dans leur poussette, elle leur mis quelques jouet du style hochet, plaça son sac remplit d'affaires sur son épaule et sortit de la maison en compagnie de Danielle et de ses deux neveux.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
- Malfoy si tu pouvais un peu accélérer je pourrais peut-être servir mes clients à l'heure pour une fois!  
  
- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une s.. fille dans ton genre. La voila ta commande.  
  
- Merci, lui dit-elle en le foudroyant du regard.  
  
Cette soirée là, la salle était encore plus bondée que la veille, c'était à ce demander comment les gens arrivaient à danser comme ça ! Mais c'était normal car le dimanche le club recevait une star, alors tout les jeunes voulaient forcement venir pour après pouvoir se vanter devant leur amis en leur disant, " hier soir j'était dans la même boite que machin" ou alors ils inventait des histoires complètement hallucinantes du style " j'ai faillit danser avec truc mais tu comprends j'avais promis à une jeune fille de danser avec elle alors je n'ai pas pu accepter" pitoyable !  
  
Hermione se moquait de tout ces gens "populaire" c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le chef l'avait placé dans le secteur V.I.P, il savait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille à aller emer... les "stars".  
  
Cette fois ci à la fin de la soirée, quand tout les clients furent partit il n'était que 6 heure moins le quart, elle ne pu donc qu'accepter le petit dej' avec Jenny, Valérie et les autres employés de la boîte.  
  
Après avoir bu son café noir et fini son croissant chaud, elle remarqua qu'il était 6 heure et qu'il fallait qu'elle parte si elle ne voulait pas être en retard, et payer un peu plus Émilie.  
  
- Je dois vraiment y aller, désolé à dans deux jours !  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a tes parents vont être inquiets si tu arrives en retard ? lui demanda Malfoy en ricanant.  
  
- Non de la où ils sont ils ne peuvent pas s'en inquiéter.  
  
Sur ces mot Hermione partit en direction de sa maison qui heureusement n'était pas loin.  
  
- Tu ne trouves pas que tu y est aller un peu fort Draco ? demanda Valérie, Ces parents sont morts il y a deux jours et toi tu lui dit ça ! pff  
  
- Et comment je pouvais le savoir moi qu'elle avait perdu ses parents ? de toute façon je m'en fou de cette fille.  
  
- Tu t'en fou de lui avoir fait du mal ??  
  
- Tu ne nous connais pas on est ennemis depuis qu'on a 11 ans et on s'est toujours insulté de la manière qui fait le plus de mal jusqu'à hier alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne continuerait pas ainsi.  
  
- T'es vraiment un sal type Malfoy !  
  
- Mais de rien, Bon ça va j'arrête, je vais m'excuser ça vous va ?  
  
- Oui tu sais où elle habite ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- 134 avenue du lys, c'est à deux pas d'ici.  
  
Draco sortit donc du café pour ce diriger vers cette avenue.  
  
_Vraiment je ne devrais pas y aller ça va servir à quoi elle va me claquer la porte au nez, et puis jamais un Malfoy ne s'est excuser auprès d'une sang-de-bourbe si belle soit-elle. Mais si je n'y vais pas les autres ne me parleront plus. De toute façon se ne sont que des Moldus qui ne servent à rien, à part peut-être me faire garder mon boulot, ouai donc il vaut mieu que je reste "ami" avec eux ! Mais Granger, je m'en fou je peux lui dire ce que je veux, même parler de ses parents, non c'est vrai que c'est vraiment méchant..... j'adore !!_  
  
A ce moment là Draco se rendit compte que ses pieds l'avaient mené devant une jolie maison, au numéro 134. Prenant son courage à deux mains il sonna et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.  
  
Au bout de quelques instants, ne voyant toujours personne arriver il se retourna pour partir quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, la première chose qu'il vit fut deux beaux bébés dans les bras d'une Hermione assez énervée. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua c'est que la Hermione en question, qui se trouvait devant lui, portait un simple short et un mini débardeur blanc.  
  
Une irrésistible envie de prendre les deux garçons dans ses bras pour mieux la contempler le prit mais il se retint de le faire.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Malfoy ? demanda Hermione d'autant plus énervé que depuis quelques minutes, il la déshabillait du regard.  
  
- Je voulais te dire que je regrette mes paroles de tout à l'heure. _ne pas dire "je m'excuse" ne pas dire "je m'excuse"...  
_  
Hermione le fixa de ses yeux chocolats et lui claqua la porte au nez.  
  
- GRANGER JE VIENS POUR M'EXCUSER ET TOI ......  
  
Hermione venait de réouvrir la porte un sourire carnassier sur le visage.  
  
- Tu ..quoi Malfoy je ne suis pas sur d'avoir très bien comprit. _Et merde !  
_  
- j'ai dit que... j'ai dit que je m'excusais. dit-il dans un murmure.  
  
- Je n'accepte pas les excuses d'un connard.  
  
Cette fois-ci elle claqua la porte et ne la réouvrit plus.  
  
La semaine passa et l'ambiance glacial entre les deux ennemis ne se calma pas, au contraire ils ne s'adressaient plus la paroles que pour se lancer des injures à la figure.  
  
Quand la fin du Dimanche arriva, Draco ne put résister à l'envie de lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis une semaine.  
  
- Ils sont à toi les jumeaux, lui lança-t-il avec une voix froide.  
  
- Quels jumeaux, demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Pourquoi il y en a beaucoup des jumeaux chez toi ?lui cria-t-il.  
  
- Non, pas besoin de crier, et non il ne sont pas à moi enfin c'est compliqué.  
  
- Ca peut pas être compliqué soit ils sont sortit de ton ventre soit il ne le sont pas, y a pas trente six mille solutions.  
  
- Alors de ce point de vu la il ne sont pas à moi mais à ma soeur Angélina.  
  
- Ah d'accord, mais ça veux dire quoi de ce point de vu là ?  
  
- ça veux dire quoi se "ah d'accord " ?  
  
- Répond d'abord à ma question.  
  
- Toujours aussi gamin.  
  
- Alors tu réponds oui ou non.  
  
- Ils ne sont pas à moi parce que ils ne sont pas sortit de mon ventre mais ils sont à moi car leur mère, ma soeur est dans le coma et que mes parents sont morts, ça te vas comme réponse .  
  
- Comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne les ai pas confier à quelqu'un de plus compétant ?  
  
PAF ! Une grande marque de main rouge commençait à apparaître sur la joue d'un Draco outré.  
  
- Non mais ça va pas la tête, comment oses-tu me toucher toi une ..  
  
PAF ! _( et une deuxième dans sa gueule !)  
_  
-Et toi comment oses-tu dire que je ne suis pas compétente pour m'occuper de mes neveux, tu n'es pas là pour voir tout se que je fais pour eux alors ne me juge pas c'est comprit.  
  
- VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTTER MAINTENANT ? JE COMMENCE A EN AVOIR PLUS QUE MARRE DE VOS DISPUTES. Sortez de cet endroit et ne revenez que lorsque vous serez enfin calmés. Leur cria Mr Joïa qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
  
Les deux jeunes sortirent prendre l'air dans la petite cour du bâtiment, ils s'étaient bien entendus mis le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.  
  
- Tu dois t'en occuper toute seule ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Tu veux pas qu'on arrête de parler de ça ?  
  
- Non, répond à ma question après j'arrêterais.  
  
- Oui je m'en occupe toute seule il y a juste une inspectrice de l'enfance qui vient me voir l'après midi pour me donner des conseils.  
  
- Ca doit être dur alors.  
  
- Ouai c'est même plus que dur, mais je me dis que si je ne fais rien ils seront tous seuls.  
  
- Ils n'ont pas de père ces mômes ?  
  
- Ma soeur na jamais voulu nous dire qui s'était, donc ils n'en n'ont pas.  
  
- Les pauvres.  
  
- C'est ce que je me dis chaque jour quand je commence à craquer. Tu peux pas savoir toute les pressions que tu as lorsque tu dois t'occuper d'un bébé, et encore plus lorsque tu en as deux. Il faut toujours penser à tout, se torturer l'esprit pour savoir si on n'a rien oublier d'important, ne jamais les laisser seuls, toujours être attentif au moindre signe qui dirait qu'ils sont malades, les calmer quand ils pleurent, essayer de comprendre se qu'ils veulent, c'est franchement pas la vie en rose.  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle effaça bien vite cette marque de faiblesse et continua.  
  
- Bien entendus il n'y a pas que des mauvais côté, ils sont toujours en train de sourire ils me regardent avec leurs yeux bleu marine d'un air de me dire " elle est ou maman ? " ils essaye de parler, ils se font des partit de cache cache ce qui est toujours drôle, ils sont toujours jaloux de ce que l'autre a même si il a eu la même chose. Et puis il y a toujours des choses étonnantes qui se passe, d'ailleurs pas plus tard qu'hier j'ai remarquer qu'ils allaient devenir des sorciers !!  
  
- Comment ça ? s'étonna _( le très très beau !!)_Draco  
  
- Et bien ils étaient tous les deux devant moi et au moment de faire leur rot ce sont des étincelles rouge et verte qui sont sortit de leur petite bouche !! Alors je suppose qu'ils seront des sorciers par la suite, enfin des sangs-de-bourbes si tu préfères.  
  
- Je ne préfère rien du tout !  
  
- C'est toi qui me dis "je ne préfère rien du tout" ou je rêve, pff t'en vraiment un con.  
  
Sur ce elle rerentra dans le vestiaire. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1**  
  
Il ne vous reste plus qu'a appuyer sur le petit bouton go en bas à gauche pour me dire vos impressions. Kisssssss  
  
Hazéêva lavana ..... La louve blanche.............. _( qui est très très stressée de savoir si cette fic va oui ou non vous plaire )_


	2. un ange protège mes enfants

Coucou c'est moi alors je voudrais tous vous remercier pour m'avoir mi- plein de reviews !! Merci !! Je vous adore !! Voici la suite, comme d'hab. rien ne m'appartient sauf ce qui m'appartient !! !!  
  
_Réponses aux reviews et à mes reviewers préférés !! Vous !!_  
  
**Ma ptite Babar** : je suis très contente que les premières lignes te plaisent, et le reste aussi comme tu me l'as dis par téléphone !! merki merki merki !! Bon je te fais plein de bisous !!

Gros kissssss

hazéêva lavana .... la louve blanche......  
  
**kam-livy :** Merci pour tes compliments je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, alors voila la suite ! ( J'espère qu'elle aussi te plaira et que tu resteras une fervente fan !! )

kissssssss

hazéêva lavana....... la louve blanche.....  
  
**Lilnyamy :** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et je suis super contente d'avoir trouver une fille (ou un mec a vrai dire je n'en sais rien !!) qui aime les livres de mon auteur préféré !!! Oui c'est bien Danielle Martinigol qui a écris les abîmes d'autremers tu sais que c'est mon livre préféré en plus ! J'adore cette auteur je trouve qu'elle écrit vraiment bien !! j'ai lu tous ces bouquins sauf un que je n'arrive pas à trouver et qui se nomme " la guerre des dauphins " je crois !! C'est ça la suite car je ne savais pas qu'elle avait écrit la suite de ce merveilleux livre ! Si tu veux des titres de ses livres n'hésite pas à me demander je te dis juste mes autres préférés ! C'est Les soleils de Bali ( excellent ), les oubliés de Vulcain( le premier que j'ai lu c'est grâce à ce livre que j'ai aimé lire !!), Et l'or bleu mais en faite il y en a pleins d'autres qui sont bien !! Je sais pas si tu connais mais il y a un autre auteur dans le même style et qui lui as écrit plus d'une cinquantaine de livres, et ils sont tous excellent c'est Christian Grenier, là aussi je pourrais te citer quelques titres sympas si ça t'intéresse ! ( N'hésite pas à m'envoyer des mails si tu veux !! Je pourrais te donner plein d'auteur que j'adore !)

kisssssss

hazéêva lavana........ la louve blanche..............  
  
**stephanie:** merci pour tes compliments ils m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir, je ne pouvais pas imaginer une relation drago/herm sans y ajouter quelques complications !! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

kissssss

hazéêva lavana........ la louve blanche..............  
  
**hermione malefoy** : c'est exactement ce que je me dis, mais il faut faire durer le suspense comme tu le verras dans ce chap. !!

kisssssss

hazéêva lavana........ la louve blanche..............  
  
**theti :** Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione va elle aussi trouver ça bizarre et elle éclaircira ce mystère !! mais tu en sauras déjà un peu plus dans ce chap. ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu auras la réponse un jour ou l'autre !!

kissssssss

hazéêva lavana........ la louve blanche..............  
  
**Kate :** ne t'inquiète pas je continuerais cette fic !! merci beaucoup je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise, alors voila la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le premier chapitre !

kissssssss

hazéêva lavana........ la louve blanche..............  
  
**Snitchy :** désolé tu n'es pas la première mais comme ils m'ont tous écrit le même jour le site n'a pas eu le temps de l'écrire ce n'est donc pas de ta faute si tu as cru ça ! sinon je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, je te remercie pour tout les compliment que tu m'as fait et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, car même si tu ne les as pas signalés elles y sont quand même !!

kissssssss

hazéêva lavana........ la louve blanche..............  
  
**Xcats-la-garce :** Merci voilà la suite !!

kissssssss

hazéêva lavana........ la louve blanche..............  
  
**draymione:** tout les jour je ne crois pas que cela pourra être possible !! mais j'essayerais de ne pas être trop longue !

kissssssss

hazéêva lavana........ la louve blanche..............  
  
**Paprika Star** : tu as totalement raison !! bon voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira et merci beaucoup de m'avoir écrit !

kissssssss

hazéêva lavana........ la louve blanche..............  
  
**gody :** merci merci merci, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ta review m'a fais plaisir, tu es l'une de mes auteur de fic préféré ( juste après mes meilleurs amis que je me dois de mettre en première place !!) j'adore toutes tes fic et tu as du le remarquer !! alors je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise, merci encore ! kissssssss hazéêva lavana........ la louve blanche..............  
  
voila bonne lecture a tous et a toute !  
  
kissssssss

hazéêva lavana........ la louve blanche..............  
  
**Quand l'amour succède à la haine, le trouble règne**.  
  
**Chapitre 2:** Un ange protège mes enfants.

6 heures moins dix, Hermione fini de débarrasser la dernière table.  
  
- Dis-moi Granger, c'est qui, qui s'occupe de tes gosses pendants que tu travailles ?  
  
- D'abord ce ne sont pas mes gosses mais ceux de ma soeur je te signal et de plus, logique j'ai une baby-sitter.  
  
- Non Granger là tu te trompe désolé de devoir te le dire mes ces enfants ils sont à toi, c'est toi qui va t'en occuper qui va leur fêter leur anniversaire qui va les voir grandir, et tout ce qui va avec, c'est pas ta soeur, pour eux tu seras leur mère !  
  
- Tu crois qu'ils me considèreront comme leur mère ? De toute façon ça ne change rien, que je sois leur mère ou leur tante c'est pareil.  
  
- Non c'est pas pareil, pas du tout, tu peux dire que se sont tes enfants tu sais, personne ne t'en voudra.  
  
- Je n'ai pas envie que l'on croit que je me suis fait engrosser et puis que le copain m'a largué à cause de ça. Tu imagines la réputation que je vais avoir.  
  
- Je sais mais quoi que tu dises les gens pourront croire ce qu'ils veulent, et ils seront d'autant plus hypocrite avec toi.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça Malfoy, tu veux me préparer à toutes les insultes que tu vas pouvoir me sortir à la rentrer, tu devrais commencer à les écrire sur un papier où ta tête de fouine risque d'oublier.  
  
- Non pas du tout j'essaye juste de te préparé à ce que les autres vont te dire.  
  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils pensent tous comme ça ? Dans tous les cas je m'en fou de ce que peuvent penser les gens, tant que mes deux amours vont bien c'est le principal. En parlant d'eux il faut que je rentre, sinon ma baby-sitter va me demander encore plus d'argent déjà que je le paie un max.  
  
- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
  
- Non merci Malfoy je me passerais volontiers de ta pitié. Au revoir.  
  
- Tant pis pour toi.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
- Alors les jeunes, on va se le faire ce pic-nique ? Dit Hermione en prenant les petits dans ses bras.  
  
Après quelques minutes de balade pour arriver jusque dans le parc, Hermione choisit un endroit à l'ombre sous un arbre pas trop près de l'étang pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.  
  
Elle mis en place la petite nappe, s'assis dessus et installa ses deux neveux devant elle.  
  
- Alors les petits que voulez vous manger ?  
  
- Et si on essayait plusieurs trucs hein ! Sa vous diriez ?  
  
- ababa  
  
- Bon je prends ça comme un oui. Alors vous allez me dire ce que vous préférez ok ? Purée de pomme de terre avec de la viande hachée, goûte-moi ça Orlando!  
  
- Dado!  
  
- Tu n'aimes pas ?  
  
- Dado!  
  
- D'accord tu n'aimes pas ! Et toi Justin ?  
  
- Dado !  
  
- tu fais tout comme ton frérot c'est ça ! Bon j'ai compris vous allez choisir tout seul comme des grands.  
  
Elle disposa les différents petits pots devant eux et chacun s'en choisit un au hasard.  
  
- Oui Malfoy la place est prise.  
  
- Mais je n'ai rien demandé moi ! J'allais... j'allais m'assoire là bas je venais juste vous faire un petit coucou et puis j'allais repartir après.  
  
- Coucou au revoir Malfoy, en plus ils n'aiment pas les étr...  
  
Justin venait de se mettre à quatre pattes et comme pour faire enrager sa tante il s'approcha de Draco et s'accrocha à sa jambe pour essayer de se mettre debout.  
  
-.. tranger.  
  
Draco se baissa légèrement pour l'aider mais Hermione le retint par un geste.  
  
- Attends laisse le se débrouiller tout seul, il va y arriver tout seul.  
  
C'est exactement ce que Justin fit, en s'accrochant au jeans de Draco il se releva petit à petit jusqu'à s'être mis debout, il leva les yeux vers le propriétaire du pantalon lui fit un grand sourire et retomba sur ses fesses, sous les rires des deux adolescents.  
  
Orlando lui boudait dans un coin car on ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention, jusqu'au moment où Hermione l'appela.  
  
- Orlando tu veux essayer toi aussi, mon coeur ?  
  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te répondre ? Lui demanda Draco en lui faisant le sourire qui avait déjà fait craquer des dizaines de jeunes filles.  
  
- Tais-toi donc, tu ne sais pas que les enfants comprennent tous ce qu'on leur dit ?  
  
- Non je ne savais pas, j'ai jamais eu d'enfant Moi !  
  
- ....  
  
- Désolé je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'est sortit tout seul. Je suis désolé.  
  
- C'est pas grave, il faut que je m'y habitue, c'est tout. Alors Orlando c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?  
  
Orlando qui semblait avoir comprit exactement les paroles d'Hermione s'approcha de la jambe de Draco, et fit lui aussi son Ascension, il réussit à se mettre debout et comme son frère l'avait fait au paravent, il tomba sur les fesses déclenchant une nouvelle fois les rires des deux jeunes.  
  
- Les garçons c'est l'heure de la sieste !  
  
- bababa  
  
- pas de discutions c'est comme ça et pas autrement.  
  
Elle les allongea alors sur des petits matelas où ils s'y endormirent quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
- Tu as mangé Malfoy ?  
  
- Je crois que tu pourrais m'appeler Draco Non ?  
  
- Non alors tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
  
- Heu non je n'ai pas mangé.  
  
- Si tu veux j'ai des restes de poulet, avec de la purée de pomme de terre. A moins que les restes ne te...  
  
- Cela me convient parfaitement !  
  
- Tiens, elle lui proposa une assiette remplis de purée et de poulet.  
  
- merci !  
  
- De rien, si tu as encore faim, il reste encore deux trois trucs.  
  
- Comment fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
- Pour ?  
  
- Pour arriver à t'occuper de deux enfants en bas âges, alors que tu n'as que 17 ans ?  
  
- C'est surtout une question de discipline.  
  
- Comment as-tu accepté le fait que d'un côté ils vont te gâcher ta jeunesse ?  
  
- Avec ou sans eux elle était quand même gâcher par la mort de mes parents.  
  
- Ils te manquent beaucoup.  
  
- Affreusement.  
  
- Moi aussi, enfin moi juste ma mère.  
  
- Elle est morte ?  
  
- Oui, elle voulait quitter mon père alors ils ont décidé de la tuer car sois disant elle en savait trop au sujet des affaires de Voldemort.  
  
- Et ton père ?  
  
- Oh! Lui il est devenu fou, fou de chagrin, il est vraiment très malade, je crois qu'ils vont l'interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Lui il ne me manque pas.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'un père peut faire d'aussi atroce pour que son propre fils le "rejette"?  
  
- Disons que ses Doloris ne me manque pas !  
  
- Je comprends mieux.  
  
- Non tu ne peux pas comprendre tout ce que j'ai du subir mais je m'en fou que tu comprennes ou pas, ce n'est plus important maintenant.  
  
- Je peux te poser une question ?  
  
- Vas-y !  
  
- Dis-moi franchement ce que tu as pensé de moi lorsque tu as vu mes deux amours dans mes bras, et ne me mens pas.  
  
- Je peux pas te le dire.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
  
- Non tu penses totalement faux.  
  
- Pourquoi tu sais ce que je pense Malfoy ?  
  
- Oui mais ce n'est pas du tout ça.  
  
- Alors dis moi ce que tu as pensé.  
  
- Non.  
  
- ....  
  
- Bon d'accord je vais te le dire mais après ne te fâche pas parce que je te l'aurais dis. La première chose que j'ai pensé c'est " putain ce qu'elle est canon dans son petit short si seulement je pouvais prendre les petits dans mes bras pour avoir une meilleur vu". T'es contente.  
  
- Merci, dit-elle sentant ses joues s'empourprée.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à être gênée par ce que je t'ai dis, c'est la vérité, t'es vraiment belle comme fille.  
  
Hermione rougie de plus belle à cette phrase.  
  
- Merci, mais tu es sur que ça va bien Malfoy, tu viens de complimenter une sang de bourbe je te signal.  
  
- Avec toi c'est différent, j'sais pas pourquoi mais, j'arrive à m'excuser, à me sentir honteux, à te complimenter, je rêve même de toi parfois, alors qu'avec les autres cela n'arrive jamais.  
  
- Pourquoi maintenant Malfoy, avant cela ne t'arrivait pas. Au contraire.  
  
- Peut-être que c'est depuis que je suis à la rue !!  
  
- Quoi ? Un Malfoy à la rue ? Et ton Manoir qu'est-ce que t'en a fait ?  
  
- Ben comme ça ne sert à rien d'avoir une maison de 15 chambres quand on est seul à y habiter, je l'ai vendu.  
  
- Tu as fais QUOI ?  
  
- J'ai vendu MalfoyManoir ! Et de nombreuse chose qui était dedans, sauf ce à quoi je tenais.  
  
- C'est vraiment bizarre de ta part de faire ça !  
  
- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un Malfoy ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Ben j'en suis plus vraiment un !  
  
- Oh mon Dieu quelle heure est-il, 1 heure et demi je dois partir.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que j'attends plusieurs baby-sitter et qu'il faut que j'en choisisse une !  
  
Hermione plaça les jumeaux dans leur poussette double rangea ses affaires.  
  
- Je peux t'accompagner cette fois ?  
  
- D'accord, viens.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la petite maison d'Hermione.  
  
- Si tu veux je peux les garder le temps que tu discutes avec les différentes baby-sitters !  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
- Tu ne sais pas si tu peux me faire confiance c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que cela va durer une éternité et puis tu m'as dis que tu avais un oeil de lynx alors il pourra nous surveiller tous les trois !  
  
- Bon ça va, je ne peux pas faire autrement alors je te préviens s'il leur arrive le moindre malheur je le jure sur ma vie que tu le regretteras toute la tienne.  
  
- J'y ferrais attention, j'adore les enfants !  
  
Hermione ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la villa, et elle eut à peine le temps d'installer les trois garçons dans la chambre des jumeaux que la sonnette retentit.  
  
- J'y vais, fais..  
  
- Attention je sais.  
  
Hermione sortit de la salle en courant et descendit en quatrième vitesse les escaliers.  
  
- Alors les jeunes qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?  
  
- bababa  
  
- Vous ne savez pas dire d'autre chose ?  
  
- Mione !!  
  
- Quoi qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ??  
  
- Mione mione mione mione !!  
  
- C'est magnifique !! Il faut absolument que je la prévienne ! Non vaut mieux pas sinon elle va se fâcher ! Et toi l'oeil de lynx j'espère que tu as tout enregistré !  
  
- Et les gars est-ce que vous voulez faire des photos ! Je suis sur que vous avez l'étoffe de futurs mannequins !  
  
Draco sortit de sa poche un petit appareille, et les photographia plusieurs fois. Après grâce à sa baguette il les imprima sur du papier et les montra aux jeunes.  
  
- T'as vu c'est qui ça ? Demanda-t-il à Orlando.  
  
- Ma !  
  
- Ouai c'est toi !  
  
- Et ça c'est qui ? - Li  
  
- Oui c'est lui !! Vous êtes trop fort ! Et eux se sont qui ? Demanda-t-il à Justin en désignant une photo et lui et Orlando.  
  
- li é Dago  
  
- Tu.. Tu connais mon prénom ?? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus étonné par ces petits. Et lui il s'appel comment, dit-il en désignant son frère.  
  
- ohando !  
  
- Et toi, demanda-t-il à Orlando, tu connais le prénom de ton frère ?  
  
- ustine !  
  
- J'arrive pas à y croire, je peux pas résisté il faut absolument que j'en parle à Granger !  
  
- gangé ? Demanda Justin.  
  
- c'est votre nom de famille, toi tu t'appel Justin Granger, et toi Orlando Granger, et votre Maman elle s'appelle Hermione Granger.  
  
Draco pris les deux petits dans ses bras et descendit les marches tout doucement. Lorsqu'il arriva vers la porte d'entrée, il entendit des voix puis un au revoir prononcé avant d'entendre la porte se refermer.  
  
- Herm.. Granger ?  
  
- Oui Malfoy qu'y a-t-il, un problème, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?  
  
- Rien, enfin c'est juste qu'ils parlent !  
  
- C'est pas vrai !  
  
- Si si j't'assure ! On lui montre ? Demanda-t-il aux deux jeunes. Alors elle s'appel comment elle, dit-il en désignant Hermione.  
  
- Mione ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.  
  
- Et lui Justin, il s'appel comment, lui désignant son frère.  
  
- Ohando !  
  
- Et lui Orlando ?  
  
- Ustine !  
  
- Ils sont pas trop merveilleux !  
  
Hermione les prit dans ses bras, des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues.  
  
- Oh mes amours, vous êtes trop mignons !  
  
- Li cé Dago, dit Justin pointant son doigt vers le blond.  
  
- T'as vu ils connaissent même mon prénom !  
  
- Oui c'est merveilleux mais en attendant je n'ai toujours pas de baby- sitter.  
  
- Tiens j'ai fais aussi des photos magiques avec eux, si tu les veux, je sais pas si avec tout ça tu as le temps de les prendre en photo ! Heureusement que l'oeil de lynx enregistre tout !  
  
- C'est vrai ? Il enregistre ? Je ne savais pas !  
  
- Ben oui j't'expliquerais comment ça marche si tu veux !  
  
- Oui mais pas aujourd'hui dans quelques minutes, il y a Danielle Martinigol qui vient me voir pour la dernière fois je compte bien en profiter!  
  
- Bon ben passe une bonne nuit !  
  
- Toi aussi Malfoy à mercredi.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
- Mr Joïa, pourrais-je vous parler quelques minutes s'il vous plaît ? Demanda poliment Hermione.  
  
- Bien sur entrez dans mon bureau j'arrive.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione lui expliqua que n'ayant pas trouver de Baby-sitter pour la dernière semaine elle aimerait raccourcir son contrat.  
  
- Je suis désolé Mlle Granger mais c'est impossible, mais juste une question, vous avez fais connaissance avec les autres employés si je ne m'abuse, et si je ne me trompe pas il ne termine pas tous à la même date que vous.  
  
- Vous croyez qu'il y en a un ou une qui sera libre la dernière semaine ?  
  
- Oui il y en a trois, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire après donc je ne peux vous garantir qu'ils seront libres.  
  
- Je peux savoir qui sont-ils ?  
  
- Bien sur, il y a Mlle Karry Jennifer, Mr Doll Francis et Mr Malfoy Draco.  
  
- Merci de votre aide, je vais aller les interroger.  
  
- Mais de rien Mademoiselle.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
- Tu es sur que tu ne peux vraiment pas Jenny ?  
  
- Non je suis vraiment désolé, mais je pars en France pour tout le reste des vacances.  
  
- Bon ben Merci quand même !  
  
Pour Jenny s'est râpé, il ne reste donc plus que Draco Non Malfoy, Francis est un alcoolo, impossible de lui faire confiance et de lui faire garder mes deux coeurs.  
  
Elle se dirigea alors vers le vestiaire où se changeait Draco, elle tapa, personne ne répondit, elle retapa, toujours aucune réponse.  
  
- Malfoy ? Tu es là ?  
  
Hermione, ouvrit doucement la porte, Draco était allongé, torse nu sur le banc qui était placé au centre de la pièce, en s'approchant un peu plus elle remarqua qu'il écoutait de la musique avec un baladeur.  
  
Les yeux fermés, il semblait chanter la chanson mais à voix basse. Il était vraiment beau dans cette position ( bon les filles arrêter de baver sur votre clavier, après on s'étonne qu'il ne marche plus !! ), Hermione se ressaisit, et donna un petit coup de genoux à l'épaule de Draco, qui sentant que quelqu'un était dans la pièce se releva d'un seul coup.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? Demanda-t-il étonné de la voir ici dans son vestiaire.  
  
- Heu, je voulais te demander quelque chose, non tu ne vas jamais accepter. C'est pas grave.  
  
- Dis-moi au moins de quoi tu parles et je te dirais si je veux ou non !  
  
- Tu veux bien être le baby-sitter d'Orlando et Justin ?  
  
Un immense sourire se créa sur le visage de Draco qui sembla soudain illuminé.  
  
- Bien sur ! Quelle question ! Je commence quand ?  
  
- C'est vrai tu veux bien ?  
  
- Mais oui !  
  
- Oh Merci ! A la fin de sa phrase Hermione le serra dans ses bras, puis elle s'écarta brusquement, réalisant son geste.  
  
- Désolé, heu tu commences mercredi soir pendant que je travail, jusqu'à samedi, c'est bon ?  
  
- Pas de problème ! Vivement mercredi !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Jeudi, 6 heures 5, Hermione rentra chez elle, après avoir poser ses affaires sur le canapé, elle monta dans la chambre des petits, où elle les trouva endormis dans leur grand lit, mais tout à coup elle réalisa, que Draco était lui aussi dans le lit, celui-ci étant trop petit pour lui, il était replié sur lui-même, un bras protecteur au-dessus des petits, et un hochet dans la main pour compléter le tableau, il était trop chou !  
  
Un ange protège mes enfants, pensa-t-elle.  
  
Hermione prit le petit appareil photo magique que lui avait conseiller d'acheter Draco, et fit plusieurs photo qu'elle développa, elle les mit dans sa poche, excepté une qu'elle donnera à Draco.  
  
- Malfoy ? Dit-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller les petits. Malfoy ?  
  
Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
  
- Réveil toi Malfoy!  
  
Même scénario.  
  
- Draco ! Lève-toi.  
  
- Laisse-moi Maman, dit-il toujours endormis.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ta mère, c'est Hermione Granger !  
  
- Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux dormir !  
  
- tant pis pour toi tu l'auras voulu, Wingardium Léviosa ! Dit-elle en pointant sa baguette magique sur l'adolescent.  
  
Celui-ci s'éleva de quelques centimètres, elle le déplaça ainsi jusque dans la salle de bain où elle le posa délicatement dans la baignoire. Comme il ne se réveillait toujours pas elle pris le jet douche, et ouvrit le robinet d'eau, Enfin Draco consentit à se réveiller.  
  
- NON MAIS CA.. Commença-t-il à crier quand il fut coupé par la main douce d'Hermione sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Chut tu vas les réveiller.  
  
- Non mais ça va pas bien, reprit-il en murmurant, j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.  
  
- Tu aurais préféré que je te mette à la porte sans même te réveiller !  
  
- Non, mais tu n'aurais pas pu le faire plus doucement ?  
  
- J'ai essayé mais tu me disais " laisse moi dormir maman".  
  
- C'est vrai je t'ai dit ça ?  
  
- Ca me servirais à quoi de te mentir ?  
  
- Désolé.  
  
- C'est vrai que m'occuper de trois gamins ça aurait peut-être fais trop !  
  
- Moi un gamin ? Demanda-t-il faisant la tête du mec outré par les paroles qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
- Oui Mr Malfoy, un vrai gamin.  
  
- Vous allez le regretter !! Draco sortit alors de la baignoire tant bien que mal et entreprit de chatouiller Hermione jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !!  
  
- Arrête Arrête, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux fous rire.  
  
- Alors je suis toujours un gamin ?  
  
- Oui !! Un vrai de vrai !! Attend j'ai entendu quelque chose.  
  
- Je crois que c'est une chouette qui tape à la fenêtre de ta chambre!  
  
- Oui bon je vais voir, a demain Draco.  
  
- A demain Hermione.  
  
Lorsque Draco fut partit elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrire la fenêtre à la chouette Hedwige qui donnait des petits coups avec sa patte depuis un moment ! C'était la réponse à la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à Harry et Ron au tout début des vacances.  
  
Elle déchira rapidement l'enveloppe et ouvrit le parchemin, elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de Harry.  
  
Ma chère Hermione, Nous sommes de tout coeur avec toi, pour cette dure épreuve, si tu as le moindre souci n'hésite pas à nous appeler ou à nous envoyer un hibou, on a hâte de voir tes neveux ! J'espère que Malfoy ne te fais pas de misère sinon il le regrettera ! Ron se joint à moi pour t'embrasser, dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir avec nous pour notre tour du monde ! Molly était toute contente d'apprendre que tu vas lui laisser les jumeaux pour quinze jours, en plus cela va te permettre de te changer les idées ! Tu nous raconteras comment est l'Alaska ! Bisous affectueux Harry, Ron, et toute la famille Weasley au complet !  
  
Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux tellement cette lettre l'avait touché, elle avait espéré nuit et jour qu'ils ne l'abandonnent pas. Elle relut encore deux fois la lettre avant de prendre un parchemin, un plume et de leur répondre.  
  
Cher Tout le monde ! Merci de votre soutient général, je passerais vous voir le dimanche matin pour déposer mes deux amours, car je pars le lundi à midi, j'espère que les garçons ne seront pas encore partit dans leur tour du monde que je puisse les voir avant la rentrée, je vous embrasse tous, et vous envoie une photo des deux terreurs pour vous faire patienter.  
  
Pour ce qui est de Malfoy, il a était plutôt gentil avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas !  
  
Gros bisous d'Hermione ( j'espère que vous avez fini vos devoirs!) D'Orlando ( a droite sur la photo) et de Justin ( A gauche !)  
  
Hermione dupliqua une photo où on les voyait bien de près et en glissa une dans l'enveloppe, elle confia ensuite l'enveloppe à la chouette de Harry qui s'envola après un hululement de contentement.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Jeudi, 10 heures, Draco sonna à la porte, et Hermione lui ouvrit quelques secondes après.  
  
- Entre je suis débordé, Justin a ses incisives poussent alors il n'a fait que pleurer toute la journée, heureusement son frère ne s'y est pas mis non plus !  
  
- Tu ne leur as pas donné de sirop ?  
  
- Je suis allée dans une pharmacie mais ils étaient en rupture de stock, alors je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le soulager, le pauvre ça doit vraiment faire mal.  
  
- Tu as un téléphone ?  
  
- Oui mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Deux secondes j'arrive.  
  
Draco, s'installa sur la petite chaise à côté du téléphone, il chercha deux secondes dans sa mémoire et tapa le numéro.  
  
- Allô ? Ryan ?  
  
- Je ne te dérange pas ? C'est Draco !  
  
- C'était pour te demander, tu ne connaîtrais pas une formule pour calmer les douleurs d'un petit qui a les dents qui poussent ?  
  
- Oui, je note, d'accord, merci mon pote ciao.  
  
Draco raccrocha, et tendis le bout de papier à Hermione.  
  
- Je peux lui faire confiance ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Je pense, il est médecin à l'hôpital St Mangouste !!  
  
- Merci ! Ben tu lui feras toi même la formule, je dois y aller je vais être en retard ! Ciao bonne chance !  
  
- A tout à l'heure mes trésors, dit-elle en embrassant les petits sur le front.  
  
Lorsque Hermione fut sortit, Draco tourna la tête vers les deux petits.  
  
- Mes trésors, ça veux dire nous trois ou que vous deux ?? Vous deux hein ! Privilégiés va ! Bon on va se coucher ?  
  
Draco prit les deux gosses, les monta dans leur chambre, après avoir calmer les douleurs de Justin, il leur raconta une petite histoire qui les endormis des les premières phrases.  
  
Lui aussi s'endormis mais quelques heures plus tard. Lorsque Hermione rentra, Draco s'était encore endormi, mais pas dans leur lit cette fois, mais dans le sien !  
  
- Draco ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches dans MON lit ?  
  
- Hummm. Il se retourna de l'autre côté.  
  
- DRACO ! Lève-toi immédiatement.  
  
- Non !  
  
- Ah bon ? Tu en es sur ?  
  
- Moui !  
  
- A l'attaque, elle se jeta sur lui ( non pas de cette manière voyons !! ) Et le chatouilla comme il l'avait fait la veille.  
  
Sur le coup il se réveilla et se révéla très chatouilleux.  
  
- Arrête, Arrête je vais mourir !!  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?  
  
- Arrête S'il te plaît !!!  
  
- Non ! Tu n'as pas été assez convaincant !  
  
- Je t'en supplie, je me mets à genoux, mais arrête toi !!  
  
- D'accord ! Ça va j'arrête !  
  
Draco s'allongea sur le lit aux côtés de Hermione pour reprendre son souffle, Puis il se redressa, et s'appuyant sur son coude il approcha tout doucement sa tête de celle d'Hermione qui n'était maintenant séparé que de quelques centimètres.  
  
Plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le chocolat de ceux de la jeune fille, il continuait de s'approcher, elle pouvait à présent sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, à vrai dire depuis quelques temps elle ne savait plus du tout ou est-ce qu'elle en était dans ses sentiments, le trouble régnait dans son esprit.  
  
Draco pris dans ses mains une mèche de cheveux de l'adolescente, qui lui tombait sur le visage, il approcha un peu plus ses lèvres..  
  
- Oooooooouuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn !! ooouuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn !! ( niark niark niark vous croyez vraiment qu'ils allaient finir ensemble dès le deuxième chap. !! c'est mal me connaître !! Non nos deux tourtereaux devront attendrent encore un peu !! )  
  
Hermione se ressaisit vite, et éloignant Draco d'un geste elle courut dans la chambre des petits, et pris Orlando dans ses bras.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon ange ?  
  
- Oooouuuiiinnn !  
  
- Calme toi, calme toi, ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar, chhuuut.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Fin du chapitre 2 !  
  
Voilà j'espère que cette suite vous a plus, par contre je suis désolé mais je pars en vacances (et oui !!) Donc vous ne me reverrez pas avant le 16 août mais ce n'est pas sur que je vous mette le chap. 3 le 16 août car il faut que je l'écrive, et les vacances avec mes cousins ne facilitent pas la chose !! En tout cas merci pour vos reviews et bonnes vacances !! kisssssssss  
  
Hazéêva lavana..... la louve blanche......... 


	3. ici !

Coucou c'est moi ! Finalement j'aurais réussit à vous mettre le chapitre 3 sur le net avant de partir !! Mais il est moins long ! De toute façon c'était ça ou rien !! Bon je remercie tout les reviewers même si je vais le refaire personnellement à chacun dans quelques lignes !! Comme d'hab. rien ne m'appartient même pas le très très très.... charmant Dracounéchériequejadoretropàlafolieetquinestquàmoi ! Kissssssss et bonne lecture Hazéêva lavana..... la louve blanche.........  
  
_Réponses aux reviews_ :  
  
**Theti :** et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises car ce chapitre a une fin encore plus sadique !! mais je ne dis rien à toi de lire !!kisss Hazéêva lavana.... La louve blanche...  
  
**Kate :** merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments !! Finalement tu l'auras avant le 16 le chapitre 3 !! Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre aussi va te plaire ! kisss Hazéêva lavana.. la louve blanche...  
  
**Snitchy:** Mais oui ces gamins sont très intelligents !! Sinon pour la réaction de Harry et Ron tu va en voir un petit aperçu dans ce chapitre !! merci pour ta review kiss Hazéêva lavana.... La louve blanche.....  
  
**Sln :** Merci pour tous ces compliments, Bam, ma tête trop grosse viens de tomber par terre !! !! Merci encore j'espère que ce 3ième chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !! kiss Hazéêva lavana.... la louve blanche....  
  
**Kaorulabelle :** Merki !! Voici la suite ! kisss Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche..  
  
**Megane** : pour l'histoire de Draco tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre et j'y reviendrai dessus dans un autre sinon pour les chapitres, un par mois je dirais que pour l'instant vous avez de la chance que je sois en vacances, mais à la rentrée je passe en terminal alors je sais pas si ils vont être là souvent les chapitres !! kisss Hazéêva lavana.... La louve blanche....  
  
**Paprika Star :** finalement tu vois tu n'auras pas à attendre le 16 août !! Pour les prénoms tu le saureras dans ce chapitre mais tu as totalement raison !! Par contre ce chapitre sera un peu plus court !! Désolé ! kissss Hazéêva lavana.... la louve blanche....  
  
**Stephanie :** Merci voilà la suite ! kiss Hazéêva lavana.... la louve blanche....  
  
**Draymione :** ne t'inquiète pas le sourire débile moi je l'ai en écrivant alors c'est pas mieux !! Merci pour ta review kisss Hazéêva lavana.... la louve blanche....  
  
**Gody:** lol merci pour ta review qui ma bien fait rire !! Merci aussi pour les compliments !! Voilà la suite ! Kisss Hazéêva lavana..... La louve blanche....  
  
**Hermione Malfoy :** Oui pauvre Draco !! En plus l n'est pas au bout de ses surprises ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !!kissssss Hazéêva lavana.... la louve blanche....  
  
**Kamy :** Je sais je sais mais c'était fais exprès !! D'ailleurs tu vas voir que je suis encore plus sadique dans ce chapitre !! Mon surnom Zéêve en faite ça veut dire loup en hébreux et lélula c'est un surnom que ma donné une amie, alors j'ai fais le mélange des deux, si tu veux ça veux dire Lélula le loup ( je ne savais pas comment on disait louve à l'époque !! ) Merci pour ta review voici le chap3 !! kisssssss Hazéêva lavana.... la louve blanche....  
  
**Lilnyamy :** Oui moi aussi j'ai lu les livres de la collections autres mondes, car il y a mes auteurs préférés, d'ailleurs ceux de Christophe Lambert ils sont super aussi !! Merci pour ta reviews voici la suite ! Kisss Hazéêva lavana.... la louve blanche....  
  
**Amelie :** Merci beaucoup, je vois que tu es très impatiente alors voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! kisss Hazéêva lavana.... la louve blanche.....  
  
**Elissia :** voici la suite j'ai réussit à la terminer !! Mais pour d'autres chapitres là il faudra vraiment attendre !! Merci pour ta reviews. Kisss Hazéêva lavana.... La louve blanche....

**Quand l'amour succède à la haine, le trouble règne**.  
  
**Chapitre 3** : Ici ! - Oh merci Draco d'avoir accepté, tu comprends j'avais promis à ma meilleure amie de venir faire les magasins avec elle avant de partir en colo ! Tu es vraiment trop chou !  
  
- C'est pas grave de toute façon je n'avais rien à faire ! Et puis je me suis attaché à ces deux terreurs, et comme je sais qu'après je ne les verrais plus pendant les vacances, je me dévoue !!  
  
- Merci bon à tout à l'heure, elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et deux à ses petits.  
  
- Bon les gars, leur dit-elle, je compte sur vous pour le surveiller !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione retrouva Laïla dans le centre commercial où elles avaient l'habitude de faire du shopping. Laïla pris Hermione dans ses bras, et la serra fort contre elle.  
  
- Comme tu m'as manqué ! Je suis désolé, pour tes parents et ta soeur, j'ai appris la nouvelle il y a pas longtemps, et j'ai aussi appris que tu avais eu la garde des deux jumeaux, comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ?  
  
- Justin et Orlando !  
  
- Oui c'est ça, le chanteur et l'acteur préféré de ta soeur si je m'en souviens bien !  
  
- Exact ! Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de parler de ces deux là, et Orlando Bloom patati patata, et Justin Timberlake patati patata ! Et plus il ne se ressemble même pas ! Elle aurait pu choisir d'autres noms !  
  
- Kenny lui il me dit toujours qu'ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ou presque !  
  
- C'est qui Kenny ? Tu n'es plus avec Dédé ?  
  
- Non, c'est vrai que ça fait vraiment longtemps que je ne t'ai plus parlé !! A mais alors tu ne dois pas savoir qu'une toute nouvelle boutique vient tout jute d'ouvrir !  
  
- Non ! On y va ?  
  
- Tout de suite !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous faire faire ?  
  
- baboubabou  
  
- Vous ne voulez pas m'aider ?  
  
- Baba  
  
- Bon je vais devoir trouver tout seul alors. Une balade ça vous dit ?  
  
- Dadaaa  
  
- Alors ce sera une balade, bon qu'est-ce que je dois prendre, hum ! Une poussette je suppose !  
  
Draco ramassa quelques affaires les mit dans un grand sac prévu à cet effet et sortit de la maison. Après avoir fermé la porte à clef, et accroché un mot sur la porte pour prévenir Hermione de leur sortit, il se dirigea vers le parc dans lequel il avait déjeuné quelques jours plus tôt.  
  
Il installa alors une grande nappe par terre, vérifia que personne n'était aux alentours, et sortit de sa poche l'oeil de lynx qu'il rendit invisible, au cas où une personne Moldus le verrait.  
  
La journée se passa sans encombre, les deux petits avaient été très sages et ils n'avaient pas trop embêté Draco. Lorsque le soleil commença à descendre dans le ciel, Draco décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrée. Il les remit dans leur poussette et se dirigea vers la petite villa d'Hermione.  
  
Au Moment où ils arrivaient en vu de la maison, ils purent voir, Hermione sur le pas de la porte cherchant ses clefs au fond de son sac,  
  
- Hermione ! Cria Draco.  
  
- Oh ! Vous êtes là je n'arrive pas à trouver mes clefs.  
  
- C'est normal, tu les avais oubliées alors on est partit faire une balade.  
  
- Oui je sais j'ai vu le mot.  
  
Draco ouvrit la porte et fit rentrer la poussette alors que Hermione prenait les paquets d'achats qu'elle avait posés devant la porte.  
  
- Je vous fais un défilé de tout ce que je me suis acheté ?  
  
- D'accord ! Dit Draco content qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin de formuler lui- même la question !  
  
- Alors, installez-vous sur le canapé, j'arrive.  
  
Hermione revint de la salle de bain quelques secondes plus tard, portant une mini jupe en jeans, un débardeur bleu marine avec un petit diable dessus, et des tongs blanche avec des fleures hawaïenne imprimée dessus.  
  
Elle continua alors son défilé, changeant à chaque fois de haut, de bas et même de chaussure.  
  
- Tu n'as pas acheté trop ? Tu devais garder de l'argent de côté pour ces deux petits monstres qui sont tes fils, non ?  
  
- Si ! C'est pour cette raison que ce n'est pas moi qui ai payé !  
  
- Je ne te croyais pas profiteuse à se point ! Dit Draco en souriant !  
  
- Je ne suis pas profiteuse, c'est juste que la dernière fois c'est moi qui ai tout payé alors cette fois-ci c'est elle !  
  
- Donc c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es défoulée autant ?  
  
- Non je ne me suis pas défoulé car, premièrement, on a fixé depuis très longtemps, un montant à ne pas dépasser et je ne l'ai pas dépassé, et deuxièmement je ne fais le shopping avec ma meilleure amie qu'une fois par an alors ne critique pas que j'en profite.  
  
- D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit !! Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois donner le bain à ces messieurs.  
  
- Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
  
- Je pourrais le faire tout seul mais, étant donné que c'est demander si gentiment, je ne peux refuser l'offre qui pourrait alors vous offenser !!  
  
- Pff !!  
  
- Allez Justin, tu viens ! Dit Draco.  
  
- Tu as plus d'affinité avec Justin que Orlando n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Ouai je sais pas pourquoi !  
  
- C'est parce que c'est le cadet il est forcement moins coriace !!  
  
- N'importe quoi !! _C'est juste que lui il ne m'a pas empêché de t'embrasser_.  
  
- Si, il l'aurait fait ! Dit Hermione en regardant Draco dans les yeux.  
  
- J'ai... J'ai pensé à voix haute ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
- Non mais disons que parfois je peux entendre ce que tu penses quand tu y penses très fort !  
  
- C'est vrai ? Mais comment cela ce fait ?  
  
- Je sais pas y a qu'avec toi que ça me fait ça !  
  
_Peut-être que c'est parce que je compte plus pour elle !  
_  
- Je ne crois pas que se soit pour cette raison !!  
  
- Merde, faut que j'arrête de penser !  
  
- Ca va être dur !! Mais si tu n'y arrives pas tu peux toujours demander des conseils à parkinson elle le fait tous les jours !  
  
- Ca c'est bien vrai !!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Samedi, Hermione rentra de la boite à 6 heures plie, elle monta dans la chambre des petits, _et dire que trois semaines viennent de passé, et que je vais devoir quitter mes deux anges pour deux semaines, ça ne va pas être du gâteau de s'en séparer_

. Ils dormaient tranquillement, dans leur petit lit, Hermione chercha alors où pouvait se trouver Draco, il n'était ni dans la chambre des jumeaux ni dans la sienne, il s'était endormi sur le canapé.  
  
Il était dans une position qui devait être assez désagréable pour son dos et son cou car il n'était pas tout à fait debout et pas tout à fait assis. Elle s'approcha alors tout doucement de lui et pour une fois elle ne le réveilla pas, elle lui fit un simple bisou sur la joue et monta se coucher.  
  
Draco ouvrit les yeux, était-ce un rêve ou non, Draco n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir, son cerveau encore endormis, il posa sa main sur la joue qu'Hermione venait d'embrasser, se recoucha dans une position un peu plus confortable et se rendormis aussi sec.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla à 10 heures, il avait dormis comme un bébé ! Il put embrasser une dernière fois les garçons avant de partir, et il remercia Hermione de ne pas l'avoir fait dormir une nuit de plus dehors.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
10 heures et demi, Hermione se trouvait devant "le terrier", au moment où elle s'approcha de la maison, les enfants dans la poussette et toutes leurs affaires dans le sac, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer Harry et Ron qui se précipitèrent vers leur meilleure amie.  
  
Ils la prirent dans leurs bras et examinèrent avec attention les deux petits. Ensuite le trio qui devint quinto se dirigea vers la maison. Au fur et à mesure, tous les Weasley vinrent dire bonjours à Hermione et voir les deux jumeaux, Molly fut très heureuse de les voir enfin !  
  
Hermione les laissa donc entre de bonnes mains et monta voir ses amis qui l'attendaient dans la chambre de Ron.  
  
- Alors ma ptite mione, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Harry.  
  
- Ca peut aller disons.  
  
- Et Malfoy il ne t'a pas trop emmerdé sinon à la rentrée je lui casse la figure ! S'exclama Ron en se levant.  
  
- Calme-toi Ron, tu sais Malfoy il a beaucoup changé.  
  
- Tu parles!  
  
- Je ne dis pas des bêtises, il est devenu, sympas, d'ailleurs il a été le baby-sitter de mes enfants !  
  
- QUOI ? Mais comment as-tu pu donner tes gosses à une pareille ordure ! Hurla Ron.  
  
- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, je n'avais pas de baby-sitter tu aurais préféré que je les laisse tout seul ?  
  
- Non mais tu n'as pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Malfoy c'est... le pire !  
  
- C'est vrai que confier ces enfants à son ennemi ce n'est pas très.. Responsable, dit calmement Harry.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas a jugé si je suis ou non responsable de mes enfants, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est les responsabilités.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas te juger mais je voulais juste te demander si tu étais bien sur qu'il avait changé, c'est tout !  
  
- Vous voulez des preuves ?  
  
- Si tu peux nous en fournir... commença Ron qui fut coupé par un regard noir de la part de Harry.  
  
- Vous êtes d'accord avec moi pour dire que Malfoy n'a jamais sourit normalement de sa vie, je veux dire sans arrière pensée ?  
  
- Oui tout à fait !  
  
- Alors voici ma preuve. Hermione chercha dans son sac, quelques instant et sortit son portefeuille. Puis elle choisit une photo de Draco avec Orlando qui riait, et la tendis à ces amis !  
  
- Bon peut-être que tu as raison, commença Ron, mais comment ce fait-il que tu ais une photo de Malfoy dans ton porte feuille ?  
  
- C'est juste parce que j'ai des photos de mes enfants et que Malfoy c'est pris en photo avec eux puisque c'était leur baby-sitter, olala ce que tu peux être jaloux pour un rien, Ron tu m'énerve.  
  
- Malfoy ? Tu ne l'appel pas encore Dragounéchéri ?  
  
PAF !  
  
- Si nos disputes t'avaient tellement manqué il fallait me le dire comme ça je ne serais pas venu pour rien.  
  
- Non je m'excuse, je voulais pas t'embêter ! Bon et si tu nous racontais ton programme pour les vacances ?  
  
- D'accord. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
- Je dois vraiment y aller, sinon je vais être en retard à mon boulot ! Au revoir mes chéris, dit-elle en faisant un grand signe de la main aux jumeaux.  
  
Hermione se retourna, et avança en direction du taxi qu'elle avait appelé, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle ne put se retourner une dernière fois pour dire au revoir à ses enfants.  
  
Elle rentra chez elle dans une maison qui lui paraissait extrêmement vide. Elle pris alors ses affaires, sortit et se dirigea vers la boîte. Mais au moment où elle passa devant l'entrée principale elle remarqua une grande affiche posée à côté, celle-ci annonçait, _soirée année 80, avec concours de Danse et prix de récompense pour le ou les vainqueurs_.  
  
Pour une fois la soirée allait être un peu différente de d'habitude, en plus Hermione raffolait depuis qu'elle était toute petite des concours de Danse, bien qu'on ne l'ait jamais inscrit à l'un d'entre eux, elle adorait danser.  
  
Hermione mit sa tenue de "soirée", et partit retrouver Valérie dans la salle, tous les employés était réunie, à côté du bar.  
  
Mr Joïa était aussi là. Il venait d'expliquer que le concours de Danse les concernait aussi, car si elles ou ils se faisaient inviter pas quelqu'un elles ou ils pourraient participer, la seule règle était que se devait être le client qui invite, les employés étaient donc obligés de travailler si on ne les invitait pas.  
  
La soirée commença très bien, Hermione pu même admirer quelques instants des danseurs professionnels, jusqu'au moment où elle entendis une petite voix lui murmurer quelque chose derrière l'oreille.  
  
- Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le concours ? Demanda la voix.  
  
Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Draco ( On ne pouvait que s'en douter que ce soit lui !! )  
  
- Oui bien sur.  
  
Elle posa alors son plateau et remis ses chaussures, puis elle rejoint Draco sur la piste de danse.  
  
- Tu es magnifique habillé comme ça ! Lui dit-il, tout en dansant.  
  
- C'est le décolleté plongeant ou la mini jupe que tu préfères ?  
  
- Les deux accompagné de ce petit piercing au nombril.  
  
- Tu la vus quand ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Quand tu portes les petits dans tes bras, cela relève un peu ton tee- shirt, juste assez pour qu'on puisse l'apercevoir !!  
  
- Oh ! Et il te plaît ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir complètement pour savoir ce qu'il représentait.  
  
- C'est un livre, lui dit-elle.  
  
- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.  
  
- Mais non je plaisante, c'est une panthère, en argent.  
  
- J'aimerais bien pouvoir le voir de plus près.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de te le montrer.  
  
Draco et Hermione continuèrent ainsi à danser, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ce ne fut pas eux qui gagnèrent le prix mais au moins ils s'étaient bien amusé.  
  
Pour une fois, Hermione accepta que Draco la raccompagne jusque chez elle.  
  
- Que fais-tu demain ? Ou plutôt dans quelques heures ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait au pas de la porte.  
  
- Heu, à part dormir, je ne fais rien de spéci.. Si j'avais oublié mais je dois aller sur le chemin de Traverse pour prendre des affaires, car je ne vais pas avoir le temps de le faire pendant le prochain mois.  
  
Hermione le regardait bizarrement.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? L'interrogea-t-il.  
  
- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?  
  
- Non, pourtant j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu dis la dedans, dit-il en pointant son doigt sur la tempe d'Hermione.  
  
- C'est justement ce que j'allais te demander, je dois moi aussi aller sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire mes achats !!  
  
- Bon ben on se retrouve dans quelques heures, au chaudron baveur !  
  
Draco commença à partir quand Hermione l'interpella.  
  
- Draco ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dormir sur le canapé j'aime pas me sentir seul dans cette grande maison.  
  
- Tu n'imagine même pas l'effet que cela ferait dans MalfoyManoir !! J'accepte l'invitation !  
  
- Merci.  
  
Draco dit alors bonne nuit à Hermione, qui monta dans sa chambre, et se coucha sur le canapé. Quelques heures plus tard, Draco se réveilla d'un seul coup, croyant avoir entendu un cri. Mais au moment où il se recoucha, il le réentendit.  
  
C'était Hermione qui criait, Draco ne se fit pas prier il monta à toute vitesse les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de l'adolescente dans laquelle, celle-ci se débattait, contre un cauchemar. Draco s'approcha alors du lit et la réveilla tout doucement, elle pleurait. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, où celle-ci se réfugia.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar, ça va passer, tu peux te rendormir, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.  
  
Lorsque la respiration d'Hermione se fit plus calme, il la réinstalla dans le lit où elle s'endormit tout de suite. Le coeur de Draco ralentit lui aussi sa course, et Draco redescendit doucement les escaliers.  
  
Il s'allongea sur le canapé mais ses yeux ne voulurent plus se fermer de la nuit. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Le lendemain, Draco ne parla pas du cauchemar, et Hermione l'en remercia.  
  
Ils prirent alors de la poudre de cheminette, et arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils prirent d'abord le chemin vers la Banque pour changer l'argent Moldus d'Hermione, en argent sorcier, pendant ce temps, Draco demandait des renseignements à un autre gobelin.  
  
Après s'être acheté, leur affaires, il commandèrent des glaces, et parcoururent ainsi la grande avenue. Draco avait choisit Choco-choco-choco, c'était une glace chocolat, avec des pépites de chocolat, sur un cornet au chocolat ! Hermione elle avait préféré une glace fraise-noisette-vanille, une boule fraise, des éclats de noisette et un cône au parfum vanille.  
  
- Oh Draco, j'avais complètement oublié mais les jumeaux Weasley ont un magasin de farces et attrape sur le chemin de Traverse, il faut absolument que j'aille les voir ! Je suppose que tu ne veux pas les voir ?  
  
- Tu supposes très bien Hermione, alors je vais faire un tour du côté des balais, tu m'y rejoins ?  
  
- Oui, a tout à l'heure !  
  
Hermione se dirigea donc en direction du petit magasin des jumeaux.  
  
- Georges ? Fred ? Vous êtes là ?  
  
- Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Mais comment ce fait-il que tu viennes si tôt ? Lui dit Georges.  
  
- C'est que le reste des vacances je n'aurais pas le temps, alors j'ai préféré venir aujourd'hui puisque j'avais le temps.  
  
- Alors tu t'es dis, je vais aller voir ces farceurs de Weasley ! Lui dit Fred !  
  
- Ouai !! C'est ça !  
  
- Tu fais quoi pendant le reste des vacances ?  
  
- Je vais en colonie, en Alaska puis je vais chez ma cousine. Et vous ça va, le magasin et les clients ?  
  
- Très bien on est débordé ! Répondit en souriant Georges.  
  
- Bon je vais devoir y aller, j'ai laissé un ami dans un magasin, il faut que j'aille le récupérer !!  
  
- D'accord, ben à la prochaine Hermione!  
  
- Salut, leur dit-elle.  
  
Hermione ressortit du magasin et se dirigea donc vers celui de Quidditch où Draco devait l'attendre.  
  
- C'est bon tu les as vus ?  
  
- Oui ça y est ! Draco je peux te poser une question ?  
  
- Oui mais ça dépend de quoi ça parle !!  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de gagner de l'argent alors que tu es plus riche que... beaucoup de gens, et pourquoi as-tu choisit un endroit Moldus.  
  
- Cela fait un moment que j'attends que tu me poses la question, j'étais sur que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre ! Premièrement, comme je ne suis pas majeur je ne peux pas retirer l'argent de mon père donc il me faut de l'argent, et deuxièmement, personne ne voulait employer un Malfoy, alors je me suis dit que dans un endroit Moldus personne ne connaîtrait ma réputation, ou celle de mon père !  
  
- Mais pourtant le directeur... c'était un sorcier !!  
  
- Non je ne te crois pas.  
  
- Si si je t'assure, d'ailleurs quand je me suis fais embaucher, il m'a dit, c'est le deuxième sorcier que je vois passer dans mon bureau pour un poste, c'est un peu comme de la famille pour moi !!  
  
- Mais alors...  
  
- Alors il a peut-être eut envie de savoir ce que vaut un Malfoy derrière ses apparences.  
  
- Peut-être...  
  
- Mais pourquoi as-tu choisis de travailler dans une boite tu aurais pu trouver un autre travail non ?  
  
- C'est que l'alcool était la seule chose que je connaissais chez les Moldus !!  
  
- Ah D'accord !! Bon, tu viens avec moi je dois aller chez le directeur de la gazette du sorcier pour faire passer une annonce.  
  
- Quel genre ? Style, jeune fille brune cherche garçon pour une soirée, et plus si affinité ?  
  
- Non pas du tout !! Je voudrais louer la maison pendant l'année, comme ça cela rapportera un peu d'argent pour les petits.  
  
- Ouai c'est une bonne idée, viens je connais personnellement le directeur, peut-être qu'il te fera un prix !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
_Mon dernier jour de travail dans cette boite et après je pars enfin en vacance !_ Pensa Hermione alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le grand immeuble gris. Dimanche, cette fois-ci la star était le fameux Justin Timberlake, accompagné d'une blonde ( désolé je ne suis pas contre les blondes mais juste contre deux nanas qui sont avec Mon Orlando et Mon Justin !! !! ), Ce fut la soirée la plus débordante pour Hermione qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement on la demandait, et un coca par ici, et des glaçons par là, et une tequila par ici et ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.  
  
Heureusement Justin avait chanté la plus belle chanson de son nouvel album, Never again ( c'est vraiment la plus belle, elle est trop triste cette chanson !!! ), cela lui avait beaucoup rappelé sa soeur, mais elle avait tenu bon et n'avait pas craqué.  
  
Draco qui était arrivé à l'heure de fermeture, raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à son domicile.  
  
Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la petite maison, quand Hermione eut trouvée ses clefs, elle dit bonne nuit à Draco mais celui-ci la retint par le bras. Il la retourna et l'embrassa. Hermione réagit plus vite que l'éclair et ne répondant pas à son baiser, elle le repoussa et le gifla.  
  
- Ca va pas Malfoy ! Hurla-t-elle de rage ( On se demande pourquoi ? Le plus beau mec du collège l'embrasse et elle est pas contente pffff !! )  
  
- Mais... Mais je croyais...  
  
- Tu croyais quoi Malfoy ? Que ça y est, par ce qu'on est plus "ennemi" on est ensemble, mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête. Tu crois que peut-être je vais oublier d'un coup tout ce dont tu m'as traité pendant cinq ans, et que je vais devenir ta petite amie, et que je vais finir dans ton lit pour un soir, pour que par la suite, je ne sois plus Hermione mais juste un numéro sur une liste, tu peux toujours crever Malfoy.  
  
Sur-ce elle rentra chez elle et claqua la porte derrière elle. Malfoy, toujours abasourdi par les paroles d'Hermione n'osa plus bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis se ressaisissant, il tourna les talons et partit en direction de nul part.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
- Alors, enfin prête pour le grand voyage ? Demanda Laïla à Hermione alors qu'elles attendaient le signal pour monter dans l'avion.  
  
- Oui, car je suis enfin en vacances, je sens que je vais adorer ces deux semaines, en plus nous sommes en compagnie du meilleur en question de voyage dans le grand Nord, Nicolas Vanier, tu sais que j'ai lu tous ses livres avant de venir, mes préférés sont l'or sous la neige, c'est le dernier, et...  
  
- Hermione ! Lui dit Laïla.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu veux pas qu'on arrête de parler de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à l'école, s'il te plaît, et pour moi un livre ça fait partit de l'école !!  
  
- Oh Non ! Sinon on ne pourra plus parler de... mec !  
  
- D'accord on exclut cette catégorie des choses à ne pas parler !  
  
_Les passagers du vol 658 en destination de Dawson sont priés de se rendre à la porte 8. Les passagers..._  
  
- C'est nous ! Cria Hermione folle de joie.  
  
- Allons y ! J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié ! Dit Laïla.  
  
- Tu as ton billet ?  
  
- Oui !  
  
- C'est le principal !!  
  
- Bon viens vite il faut qu'on voie nos places !!  
  
Hermione et Laïla se présentèrent donc à l'hôtesse de l'air avec leur billet à la main. Puis quand elles eurent trouvé leur places, elles s'installèrent, et comme le voyage durait plus de 13 heures elles eurent le droit de commander plusieurs films.  
  
Elles virent donc tout d'abord, Pirates des caraïbes ( Mais non je vous assure je ne suis pas à fond sur Justin et Orlando ), mais elles ne purent regarder la scène où Orlando sortaient Johnny de la prison car à ce moment là l'avion décolla et elles préfèrent fermer les yeux.  
  
Après le film il eut le repas, pas très bon mais les deux filles avaient très faim alors elles s'empiffrèrent comme des ogres. A la fin du repas, lorsqu'elles furent repues, elles se reposèrent quelques minutes avant de rebrancher la télé.  
  
- Hermione ?  
  
- Oui !  
  
- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vu tes enfants !  
  
- Ah, c'est vrai ! J'ai des photos si tu veux !  
  
- Oh Oui je veux les voir.  
  
Hermione récupéra son porte-feuille dans lequel il y avait les photos des deux petits. Elle lui tendis alors le paquet de photos.  
  
- Fais attention que personne ne les voit, car ce sont des photos sorcières, ne cri surtout pas, les personnes bougent ! Murmura Hermione à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie.  
  
- D'accord !  
  
Elle regarda alors les photos une par une souriant à chaque fois qu'elle en prenait une nouvelle.  
  
- Ils sont vraiment craquant !!  
  
Puis elle tomba sur une photo de Draco et Justin.  
  
- C'est qui celui-là ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air suspect.  
  
- Oh c'est Draco Malfoy, il a était le baby-sitter de mes enfants pendant une semaine !  
  
- Et ...  
  
- Et rien du tout, je le connais trop pour que....  
  
- Mais attend, je suis sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.  
  
Laïla était quelqu'un de très physionomiste, parfois elle se rappelait des personnes qu'elle avait juste croisées au coiffeur ou dans un endroit totalement quelconque.  
  
- C'est possible, lui dit Hermione, il était à Londres pendant tout le mois de juillet.  
  
- Non, je suis sur que c'était il n'y a pas très longtemps, peut-être ce matin.  
  
- Tu es sur que c'était lui ?  
  
- Oui ! Je sais ou je l'ai vu !!  
  
Laïla se leva et alors qu'elle pointait son doigt vers la personne assise sur le siège derrière Hermione elle s'écria.  
  
- Ici !! ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 3  
  
Désolé si ce chapitre est moins long que les autres mais j'avais prévu de le coupé là pour vous faire un peu de suspense alors cette fois je vous dis bonnes vacances et je vous retrouve à partir du 16 août, mais bon je ne vous garantis pas qu'il y aura le chapitre 4 le 17 au soir !! Bonnes vacances encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Continuez à m'en mettre cela me fais énormément plaisir ! Hazéêva lavana ..... la louve blanche.......


	4. Draco ? Amoureux ?

Coucou c'est moi la louve ! voici un new chap rien que pour vous !!

Je suis contente que la fin de mon chap 3 vous ai plus !! niark niark !

Bon je vous laisse lire trenkill mais d'abord place aux Réponses-à-mes-super-reviewers-que-j'adore-trop !!

RAMSRQJAT ( = petit résumé !)

**Hermione Malfoy** :

Voici la suite, gros Kiss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Kamy :**

Les faux espoir ... j'adore !!

Ne t'inquiète pas je ne lache pas la patate ! voici le chap 4 Kiss

La fille au nom bizzare

**Amelie :**

Désolé, mais tu as dû attendre !! Je suis vraiment navré mais comme on dit, Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour, et bien mon chapitre non plus ! Bonne lecture Kiss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Elissia :**

J'espère que tu n'es pas morte d'attente, car je n'aime pas perdre mes Fan ! ( Par contre pour plusieurs chapitre je n'ai rien pu faire !! un c'est déjà bien ! )

Kiss ( au faite tu m'as écris deux reviews alors tu as une deuxième réponses un peu plus bas ! )

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Gody :**

Non ne me déteste pas ! "ouf" c'est juste après ma fic que tu le ferra alors je pense que je vais prendre tout mon temps, tu comprends, je n'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite !! kisss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Kate :**

Voici la suite, tu vas enfin avoir des réponses à des questions !! Kiss ( Attention tu as mis deux reviews alors tu as droit a deux réponses, la deuxième se trouve un peu plus bas ! )

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Snitchychan :**

Merci, j'ai passé de très bonne vacances ! Voici la suite je suis contente que tu sois de mon avis, moi je préfère qu'ils jouent longtemps aux chats et à la souris !! après c'est beaucoup moins marrant !

Kiss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Paprika Star :**

Voici la suite, mais dans plusieur chapires, je ne sais pas combien tu verras que Draco peut être encore plus collant !!

Kiss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Slydawn :**

Merci pour ta review voici la suite, bonne lecture

Kiss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Tak' :**

J'ai trop rigolé quand j'ai lu ta review, mais en faite comme le chap ne se met pas tout de suite tu n'as pas du le voir !

Voici le chap quatre,( j'espère que tu as lu le 3 !)

Kisss ( a tu m'as écris une autre review alors je t'ai écris une autre réponses un peu plus bas ! )

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Yolela :**

Je sais je suis cruelle !! HAHAHA !! bon j'arrête voici le chap 4 bonne lecture et merci pour ta review kiss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Elissa 2 :**

Non surtout ne jette pas ton ordi par la fenêtre sinon comment pourras-tu lire cette suite qui arrive aujourd'hui !! kiss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Sln :**

Merci pour les compliment ( attention de ne pas m'en faire trop sinon je finirait comme la tante Marge !! )

Kiss voilà la suite

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Kate 2 :**

Oui, tu m'avais écris mais c'est pas grave cela m'a quand même fais plaisir, dommage que tu ne puisse pas lire cette suite tout de suite !!

Kisss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Roukia :**

Moi aussi je l'avoue, c'est Orlando mon préféré !! voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! kis

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Tak' 2 :**

Ah ! tu as lu le chap 3 !! maintenant tu peux lire le 4 !! kiss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Iggygirl :**

Moi sadique ?? pas du tout !! !!

Kiss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Kennych. :**

Désolé kenny, je ne le fais pas exprès d'être si intelligente !! bon j'sais même pas si tu vas lire ce chap c pa grav !! kiss qd même

Willy...

**Babar ma coupine :**

J'aime bien tes reviews, c'est étrange je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela me rappelle nos devoirs de français, mais pourquoi écris tu toujours 4 fois plus que tout le monde !! ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas du tout un reproche !! au contraire bon je te fais plein de bisous

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi :**

J'ai trop adoré ta reviews j'était morte de rire devant mon ordi, non non ne tue pas Justin pleaseee !!

Cela me fais très plaisir de voir que tu aime ma fic car dans toute les bonne fic que je lis j'ai remarqué que tu leur avait écris une reviews !!

Kiss j'espère que ce chap te plaira !

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

disclamer, rien est à moi ...

** Quand l'amour succède à la haine, le trouble règne.**

**Chapitre 4 :** Draco ? Amoureux ?

Rappel pour ceux qui auraient oublié :

Laïla se leva et alors qu'elle pointait son doigt vers la personne assise sur le siège derrière Hermione elle s'écria.

- Ici !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione se leva d'un bond pour fixer la personne assise derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait le croire, Dr...Malfoy dans le même avion qu'elle, déjà qu'elle avait été étonnée de le voir travailler dans la même boite qu'elle, là c'était un comble.

D'ailleurs lui aussi semblait très étonné, mais par contre ses yeux reflétaient une colère indéfinissable qui n'existait pas dans ceux d'Hermione.

Draco se leva et se dirigea promptement vers les toilettes.

- Malfoy, cria Hermione qui le suivait en essayant de ne pas bousculer trop de monde sur son passage, tu peux m'attendre s'il te plait.

- Non. Lui répondit-il alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte des toilettes, malheureusement pour lui quelqu'un était déjà dedans.

- Malfoy, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie alors j'ai droit d'aller où bon me semble, mais si j'avais sut que tu serais dans le même avion que moi, tu peux me croire je ne serais pas ici à l'heure qu'il est.

- Ne me dit pas que si aujourd'hui tu fais 15 heures d'avion c'est pour aller dans une colo avec Nicolas Vanier.

- Ce qui est sur c'est que je ne suis pas là pour te donner mon emplois du temps Granger.

- Très bien au revoir.

Hermione regagna alors sa place, sans remarquer que Draco se mordait tellement les lèvres qu'il s'était mis à saigner.

Laïla la regarda avec des yeux grand comme des assiettes.

- Hermione, tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques ?

- Rien.

- Hermione, te rends-tu compte que le mec le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu était le baby-sitter de tes gosses et que tu t'engueules avec lui, c'est pas possible là je rêve où alors c'est que j'ai sauté un épisode très important sur votre relation ! Explication ?

- C'est une longue longue histoire je ne suis pas ...

- Tut tut tut pas de discussion tu as quinze heures top chrono pour tout me raconter.

- Bon d'accord mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il nous entende.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça il a prit ces affaires et a changer de place il y a même pas cinq minutes.

- Très bien puisque je suis obligée ! ça commence lors de ma première année, lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois dans le train qui m'amenait à Poudlard...

Ainsi Hermione raconta depuis le début son histoire avec Draco, jusqu'à cet été où ils étaient devenu étrangement proche. Pendant que Hermione finissait son histoire, une idée germait dans l'esprit de Laïla sans qu'Hermione ne puisse s'en rendre compte, elle ne remarqua pas non plus que quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la rangée la fixait avant de reprendre son attention sur une photo d'elle et des jumeaux.

Bien entendus cette histoire ne fut pas si longue qu'elle l'avait dit et elles purent par la suite regarder le film Shrek 2, draguer l'un des steewarts, et pour Laïla dormir.

La tête de Laïla posée sur son épaule, Hermione essayait tan bien que mal de trouver le sommeil, mais au moment où elle pensait l'avoir trouver une voix commença à lui parler, et cette voix elle la connaissait trop bien, seule elle pouvait entendre cette voix qui murmurait dans son esprit.

_Désolé désolé désolé, pardonne moi s'il te plait pardonne moi s'il te plait._

_Jamais._ Lui avait-elle répondu mentalement, elle comprit alors qu'il avait entendus car la voix s'était tue d'un seul coup.

Cette fois-ci elle s'endormie, et fit un étrange rêve.

Hermione se trouvait dans une chambre qui étai toute décoré dans les tons de bleu, elle était assise sur un immense lit à baldaquin d'un couleur bleu marine. Devant elle était allongée une louve blanche, dès qu'Hermione posa les yeux sur sa fourrure blanche comme les neiges éternelles et sur ses yeux bleu marine elle su tout de suite que se nommait Imala et qu'elle l'attendait pour la guider quelque part dans son rêve. ( non ce n'est pas moi la louve !! mais c'est la louve du livre " la louve et l'enfant " de Henri Loevenbruck un très bon livre que je vous conseil ! )

Hermione se leva alors et suivit la louve, celle-ci l'emmena dans une grande salle dont tout les murs étaient recouverts de porte plus ou moins grande.

Lorsqu'on regardait à l'intérieur on pouvait y voir l'avenir, plus la porte était grande plus l'avenir qu'il montrait était probable.

Hermione remarqua toute de suite que deux portes dépassait largement les autres portes, mais elle ne voulait pas tout de suite connaître les deux grand choix de son destin, alors elle choisit la porte la plus petite, elle était tellement petite qu'elle avait l'impression de regarder à travers la serrure d'une porte.

Elle se vit alors se mariant avec Ron et devenant championne de Quidditch. ( Désolé mais je n'arrive pas à les voir ensemble ces deux là !! )

Vraiment improbable se dit-elle.

Puis prenant son courage à deux mains elle s'avança vers l'une des deux grandes portes.

Hermione était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sauf que c'était devenue son bureau, elle était vieille et vit au premier coup d'oeil qu'elle était aussi vieille fille, jamais marié de sa vie, elle se consacrait entièrement à son travaille.

Un professeur venait alors lui apprendre que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait encore attaquer. De nombreuses années auparavant Malfoy avait tué tous les mangemorts puis Voldemort et s'était alors proclamé nouveau maître des ténèbres.

Hermione sortit la tête de la porte et s'approcha lentement de la deuxième craignant de voir une autre partie de son avenir.

Cette fois-ci Hermione était jeune elle devait avoir dans les vingt ans, elle vivait à la campagne et donnait des cours d'équitation pour les jeunes et proposait des balades.

Elle vit alors Justin et Orlando venir l'embrasser, c'était leur anniversaire et ce jour là elle leur avait annoncé une grande nouvelle, ils allaient avoir une petite soeur.

Le mari et père du future Bébé vint l'embrasser, rentrant d'une importante mission que son poste d'Auror lui avait conféré, c'était Draco.

_Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE_ !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, Laïla venait de lui crier dans les oreilles.

Elle lui annonça qu'elles étaient enfin arrivé à Dawson, mais Hermione n'écoutait pas et essayait en vain de se rappeler le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à se souvenir c'était d'une louve et du fait que ce rêve l'avait bouleversé.

Après avoir récupéré leurs valises, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous que leur moniteur, Nicolas Vanier, leur avait donné.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement l'énorme groupe qui les attendait.

- Hermione Granger et Laïla Tov ? ( désolé mais je me sentait trop de lui mettre se nom - en hébreu Laïla veut dire nuit et tov bon = laïla tov veut dire bonne nuit !! )

- Oui c'est nous! Répondit Laïla enjoué de voir que Draco faisait partit du groupe.

- Alors les filles on va faire les présentation puisque vous êtes les dernières. Le plus simple c'est de s'appeler par son prénom. Bon ben je vais commencer Moi je suis Nicolas.

- Moi c'est Kévin.

- Eitan

- Annate

- Stéphane

- Judith

- Léo

- Titia

- Jude

- Joy

- Hermione

- Laïla

- Draco

- Pavel

- Galite.

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde s'est présenté je vais vous expliquer le programme, c'est très simple, les cinq premiers jours nous les passerons tous ensemble pour que tout le monde apprenne à se débrouiller dans le Grand Nord puis pendant cinq jours vous serrez par groupe de trois, deux qui seront avec moi, puis quatre groupes de trois. Vous devrez alors vous débrouiller tous seuls, mais si bien entendus vous avez un grave problème vous m'appellerez, mais je vous expliquerez tous ça quand on sera arrivé sur notre site de départ.

Maintenant que vous savez ça vous prenez tous vos sacs et vous les emmenez dehors dans le car bleu qui vous attend à la sortit.

Laïla prévint Hermione qu'elle devait parler à Nicolas pour ses allergies et lui dit qu'elle la rejoindrait dans le car.

Hermione se dirigea alors vers l'immense bus a deux étages qui se trouvait à quelques mettre d'elle, devant elle Draco rangeait son sac dans l'un des coffres, puis lui laissant la place il partit chercher une place sans même lui jeter un regard.

L'intérieur du car était composait de sièges groupé par quatre, elle s'installa alors au fond dos aux autres jeunes, puis elle mit son sac sur le siège voisin pour garder la place à son amie et commença à discuter avec deux garçons très mignons qui s'installèrent en face d'elle, ils se nommait Jude et Pavel.

Elle appris ainsi que Pavel était un Moldu alors que Jude lui était un sorcier du côté de sa mère, ils avaient tous les deux 17 ans et se connaissaient depuis qu'ils était dans le ventre de leur mère respective.

- Et tu es venu toute seule dans la colo ? demanda Jude.

- Non je suis venu avec ma meilleure amie Laïla, elle parle avec Nicolas je crois, et vous vous connaissez du monde dans cette colo ?

- Oui en faite on connaît à peu près tout le monde ! On fréquente depuis tellement longtemps l'organisme que a force on les connaît tous, c'est rare qu'il y ait des nouveaux !

- Alors vous allez devoir m'aider, dites m'en plus sur ... tous ces jeunes ! dit en souriant.

- Alors lui là bas avec la polaire bleu c'est Stéphane, un sorcier, surtout n'essaye pas de t'approcher de lui avec des idée... de drague sinon tu connaîtras la colère de Joy sa petite amie et celle qui est dans ses bras à présent! Elle est aussi sorcière, sinon à par ça ils sont hyper sympa !! Et si tu aimes lire tu t'entendras très bien avec se couple qui vit dans une bibliothèque ! dit Pavel.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! il y a-t-il d'autre couple, que je n'essaye pas de draguer un mec déjà prit ! dit-elle en rigolant.

- Je crois bien qu'ils sont tous libre, enfin il y en a un que je connaît pas alors je peux pas te dire mais pour les autres c'est bon !! dit Jude.

- Lequel est-ce que tu ne connais pas ? demanda Hermione.

- Celui qui depuis une heure n'arrête pas de te fixer avec des yeux qui hésite entre la colère et l'admiration, et qui je crois se nomme Draco.

- Ah. Dit-elle en se penchant, son regard croisant le sien, il fit semblant de s'intéresser au fauteuil de devant lui.

- Mais toi tu as l'aire de le connaître ! dit Jude.

- Oui Malheureusement, murmura-t-elle, il est dans la même école que moi, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte.

A ce moment, Laïla entra dans le car suivit de Nicolas, Laïla rejoins alors sa meilleure amie, contente qu'elle ai eut des place à côté de ces beau mec.

Nicolas réclama le silence et alors que le car démarrait et que les portes se fermaient, il commença à donner de plus amples explications.

- Bon les jeunes, j'ai deux trois petites choses à vous dire après je ne vous embêterez plus ! premièrement, lorsque nous arriveront au chalet nous auront une demi heure pour nous préparer et partir. Nous partiront pour une journée d'exploration en raquettes où nous pendrons des photos, ensuite nous reviendrons dans la soirée au chalet pour les développer, cette journée me permettra de savoir lesquels sont le plus douer pour pêcher, prendre des photos, guider, reconnaître les animaux à leur trace et de nombreuses autres choses, pour que les autres journée chaque personne ait une place et quelques chose à faire, bien entendus tout le monde devra apprendre ce qu'il ne sait pas faire car vous ne serait que trois les cinq jours d'après.

Voilà pour le moment, est-ce que vous voulez connaître le nom des groupes pour ces cinq jours ?

- Oui, crièrent les jeunes d'une même voix.

- Bon alors j'ai mis à chaque fois un Moldu par équipe, car si il y a un problème, je veux être sur que l'un du groupe pourra utiliser la magie ! alors Kévin et Eitan vous serez avec moi, puis Jude, Joy, et Laïla ensemble, puis, Judith, Léo et Titia, puis, Stéphane, Annate et Galite et enfin Hermione, Draco et Pavel ensemble. Voilà si votre groupe ne vous plait pas tans pis pour vous !

- Super on est ensemble, dit Pavel à Hermione, mais bon on va devoir être avec le Dragon !

- Tu l'as dis, dit Hermione en rigolant.

- Et nous on est ensemble ! S'écria Jude.

- Super au moins je connaîtrait quelqu'un, dit Laïla en faisant un clin d'oeil à Jude.

Le voyage ne dura pas très longtemps, mais pendant le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé, Hermione s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur ces cinq jours qu'elle allait devoir passer en compagnie de Malfoy, bien sur il y aurait Pavel, mais elle se dit que l'ambiance serais tout de même glacial dans le groupe.

Ils arrivèrent dans le magnifique chalet, mais le temps les pressait et ils n'eurent pas le loisir de s'attarder sur la visite de chaque pièce.

Lorsque tous furent prêt à partir, Nicolas leur prêta un appareil photo à chacun et deux pellicules de rechange, puis chacun pris une paire de raquette et sortit derrière Nicolas qui ouvrait la marche.

- Les jeunes, je veux que pendant cette journée vous communiquiez, que vous parliez, je ne veux pas voir 14 fois la même photo, maximum deux trois alors quand vous prenez quelque chose en photo, dites le.

Une dernière chose, n'utilisez pas toutes vos photos pour des bêtises, je préfère qu'il y ai peu de photo mais belle, qu'une tonne de photo qui ne serve à rien !

Hermione pris son appareil dans ses mains et examina les différentes fonctionnalités, c'était l'un de ses grand plaisir, prendre des photos, elle était heureuse qu'il ne leur ai pas donner des appareils numériques car elle préférais nettement le faire à l'ancienne.

Elle s'était mis juste derrière Nicolas pour pouvoir être la première à voir le paysage, mais Malfoy la dépassa pour se placer à côté de celui-ci, il lui demandait comment se servir d'un appareil photo, expliquant qu'il n'avait jamais pris de photo autrement qu'avec la magie.

Lorsqu'il eut fini les explication, Malfoy regagna la fin du groupe.

Hermione repéra à sa gauche, en avant de la forêt un grand arbre avec de grande branches qui descendaient jusqu'au sol. Elle se mit sur le côté de la piste et fit semblant de vouloir remettre correctement ses lacets de raquette, puis lorsque le groupe entier fut passé, et se dirigea vers l'arbre et grimpa quelques branches.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva assez haute, elle approcha son oeil du viseur et pris une photo du groupe en train de marcher, de là où elle se trouvait elle pouvait voir le groupe en file indienne au milieu d'un paysage blanc, à sa gauche une immense forêt de sapin recouverts de neige, et à droite un lac gelé qui s'étendait à l'horizon. La photo serait magnifique pensa-t-elle.

Elle regagna les jeunes en courant sans faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Nicolas annonça qu'ils allaient faire une pause, et qu'ils devaient trouver un endroit dans la forêt assez grand pour les accueillir mais couvert pour qu'ils soient à l'ombre. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors au milieu des arbres.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils s'installaient sous un grand pin et mangèrent quelques biscuits en discutant.

Hermione prétexta qu'elle allait faire ses besoins et partit dans la forêt pour essayait de débusquer quelque chose à photographier, elle avait toujours eut le don de se trouver à un endroit où elle pouvait photographier quelque chose !

Ayant entendu du bruit elle se cala sous les branches de l'arbre de devant elle et écartant quelques branche elle pu voir deux gros lynx qui s'amusait à se battre, elle prit une photo puis repartit sur une autre piste.

Elle atteignit alors la bordure de la forêt et elle aperçut sur la glace devant elle, un ourson polaire et un bébé phoque qui dormait l'un à coté de l'autre, elle s'approcha alors tout doucement pour ne pas faire craquer la glace et prit une nouvelle photo.

Après cette "chasse d'image" particulièrement fructueuse elle rentra pour ne pas inquiéter les jeunes de son absence prolongée.

Le reste de la journée fut assez éprouvant, les jeunes ayant des heures de vol dans les jambes, ils supplièrent Nicolas de rentrer, ce qui leur accorda.

Ainsi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vu du chalet, ils s'élancèrent à toute jambes vers la maison de bois en criant de joie.

Hermione prit encore quelque photos ce qui lui permis de finir sa deuxième pellicule, puis Nicolas donna des instructions pour monter les deux tentes, car ils ne coucheraient pas dans le chalet, pour faire un feu, préparer le repas, et demanda si quelqu'un s'y connaissait en photographie, pour l'aider à les développer.

Hermione se proposa alors tout de suite, trop heureuse pour pouvoir cacher sa joie elle récupéra alors tous les appareils et les emmena dans le chalet où elle les posant sur une table dans la chambre noire.

Lorsque Nicolas rejoins Hermione, elle avait déjà commencé une pellicule et l'avait presque terminée. Elle lui expliqua alors que grâce à un sortilège elle avait regroupé les pellicules qui n'était pas terminer pour pouvoir économiser les pellicules au maximum.

Elle tendis deux pellicule à Nicolas.

- Tiens ce sont mes pellicules, il ne vaut mieux pas que je les sorte moi même car je me connais je vais les trouver horrible et je vais les déchirer !!

- D'accord je vais les faire mais ne déchire pas celle des autres si elles sont mauvaises !!

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne le fais qu'avec mes affaires ce genre de truc !!

Ils ne dirent plus un mot et finirent rapidement de developper toutes les photos grâce à la magie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit qu'ils avaient choisit pour faire un feu, ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à faire passer les photos pour que tout le monde puisse voir les oeuvres d'art qu'ils avaient crées !

Au grand étonnement de la concerné, ils adorèrent tous les photos d'Hermione, et en particulier la biche mangeant une pousse d'herbe au milieu du seul rayon de soleil pénétrant dans la forêt sombre.

Par ces exploit, ils la nommèrent photographe du groupe à l'unanimité.

- Hermione, j'ai juste un seul reproche à te faire, lui dit Léo, c'est de ne pas nous avoir prévenue, que tu as vu un ours polaire, un phoque, une biche, des lynx, des aigles, et je ne sais quoi encore!

- C'est vrai que j'aurais pu vous prévenir, mais quinze personne qui se déplace se n'est pas très discret si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! répondit-elle, je vous promet que la prochaine fois je vous préviendrais, mais après que j'ai pris ma photo !

- D'accord ! Enfin si tu ... Mais c'est quoi cette musique ? Draco ?

Léo se leva et entra dans l'une des deux grandes tentes et ressortit Draco qui tenait une guitare dans sa main.

- Alors on joue en traître ! dit Titia, viens plutôt nous faire partager ta musique!

- Non, j'ai...

- Pas de discutions tu nous joues quelques chose ou alors tu devras.... avoir un gage !

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que à mon avis tu es le seul qui sais jouer de la guitare !!

Draco se résigna et commença à jouer un air entraînant.

Ainsi passèrent les trois premiers jours, dans la bonne humeur générale, Hermione prenait des tonnes de photos, le soir et même quelque fois à midi Draco jouait de la guitare pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde, et chacun se vit attribuer un rôle.

Stéphane et Joy racontaient des tas d'histoires autour du feu de camps, Kévin avait un sens de l'orientation hors du commun, Judith et Pavel avaient été découvert des As de la couture, Laïla et Léo arrivaient à attraper des bêtes avec des arcs et des flèches, Titia et Jude eux étaient destinés à la pêche, tandis qu'Annate arrivait à distinguer les piste des animaux, Eitan était devenu pyrologue et Kévin montait les tentes en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Chacun avait donc trouvé sa place dans le camps et essayait d'apprendre le maximum sur les activité qui leur faisait défaut.

Nicolas commença leur apprentissage du maniement du traîneau le deuxième jour, mais le premier accident arriva le lendemain. Alors que Pavel était sur le traîneau, il ne vit pas devant lui le fossé et les chiens, qui eux l'avaient vu, ne répondirent pas à ses ordre et freinèrent d'un seul coup, par le choc Pavel fut projeté vers l'avant et se cogna le ventre dans la barre fixe qui se trouvait devant.

Il fut évacué vers la ville la plus proche dans l'heure qui suivit et le groupe n'avait pas pu continuer l'apprentissage de la journée.

Hermione était bouleversé par ce qui venait de se produire mais d'autant plus qu'en y réfléchissant bien elle allait maintenant devoir passer les cinq jours seule avec Malfoy.

Le lendemain, de bonne nouvelle de la part de Pavel arrivèrent et tout le monde fut heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait bien.

Tout le monde se remit alors joyeusement au " boulot " et profita de la magnifique journée qui s'annonçait pour préparer une grande excursion qui durerait jusqu'au lendemain.

Ils parcoururent ainsi de grandes étendus, de ce que l'on nommait le Grand Nord, quand vint le soir tout le monde se réunirent autour du feu, Stéphane et Joy racontèrent encore une de leur folle histoire, et Draco joua quelque Mélodie connue où tout le monde chanta les paroles en criant.

Puis le silence revint dans le paysage, mais pas pour très longtemps car seulement une heure plus tard, les six mecs sortirent de leur tente tout doucement et s'engouffrèrent dans celle des filles sans faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer par Nicolas.

Au grand bonheur des filles, elle accueillir les garçons avec une grande joie, ils prirent alors les lampes torches et chacun à leur tour racontèrent des histoires d'horreurs.

A peu près tout le monde se retrouva en couple, excepté Hermione qui resta dans son coin, Pavel n'étant pas là le nombre de filles et de garçons n'était plus identique.

Hermione fixait Titia sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer, sa tête appuyer contre l'épaule de Draco elle rigolait à gorge déployée d'une sois disant histoire à faire peur. Une petite douleur dans le coeur, l'énerva alors elle préféra quitter la tente sans un mot plutôt que d'essayer de se raisonner sur la raison de cette douleur.

Elle marcha quelques pas puis s'assis dans un coin d'herbe, en s'asseyant, elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poche la gêner, c'était des photos.

Des photos d'Oralndo, Justin, Malfoy et elle, tout les quatre allongé sur le sol en train de rigoler.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux chocolat, ses deux amours lui manquait tellement, elle ne les avait quitter que quatre jours et pourtant cela lui semblait une éternité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir près d'elle. C'était un blond au yeux bleu, et il se nommait Léo.

Ils se pencha alors vers elle et pris doucement une des photos qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

- C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt les deux bébés.

- Lui c'est Orlando, et lui c'est Justin, ce sont mes deux anges. Lui répondit-elle.

- Alors tu es Maman. Dit-il en lui faisant un joli sourire.

- Oui et Non je suis leur tente normalement.... mais... leur mère, ma soeur..... est morte. Puis elle s'effondra en sanglot dans les bras protecteurs de Léo qui la serra contre elle, alors qu'une silhouette blonde retournait dans la tente des garçon, les épaules courbés.

- Et Draco, demanda-t-il, tu es amie avec lui depuis longtemps ?

- On est pas amis tout les deux, au contraire, disons que depuis 6 ans on est des ennemis juré mais que cet été on a fait une trêve !

- Alors vous n'avez jamais été amis ?

- Jamais !

- Pourtant sur cette photo on pourrait parier le contraire ! D'ailleurs comment se fait-il qu'il soit sur une photo avec toi et tes gosses ?

- Pendant cette trêve il a jouer les baby-sitter ! D'ailleurs c'est bien le seul moment où je l'ai vu rire sans retenu, avant c'était le garçon le plus froid que je n'avait jamais rencontrer.

- Faut croire que tout le monde peut changer. Dit Léo.

- Oui, mais lui, c'est différent, tu vois je le connais, mais là cela fait plus d'un moi que je n'arrive plus à le reconnaître, si tu l'avais vu avant, crois-moi que tu n'arriverais pas à imaginer que c'est le même mec !

- Mais toi, tu trouves ce changement plutôt positif, non ?

- A vrai dire j'en sais rien, j'ai peur que sous cette gentillesse, il se cache encore une personne cruelle.

- En tout cas même si il est encore cruel, il ne pourra pas le rester longtemps !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione étonné.

- Ben tiens, parce qu'il est amoureux.

- Draco ? Amoureux ? La douleur dans son coeur se fit plus perçante qu'avant et elle du se résoudre à s'avouer à elle même ses sentiments pour son ex-ennemi.

- Mais oui, tu ne voyais donc pas tout les regards de merlan fris qu'il te lançait ?

- Ne.. n.. non, Draco amoureux de moi ? tu es fou?

- Vraiment les filles, je me suis toujours demander comment cela se faisait que vous ne voyez pas se genre de choses alors que c'est tellement... évident !

- Et vous alors les mecs, vous êtes pareils !

- Ah bon ? Je ne crois pas !

- Alors as-tu remarqué l'éclat dans les yeux de Judith lorsqu'elle te regarde et qui disparaît lorsque tu tournes la tête ?

- Ju...Ju...Judith .... tu crois...

- J'en suis sur à 400 % !!! dit-elle en rigolant de la tête qu'il faisait. De plus si je me souviens bien vous êtes ensemble pour les cinq prochain jours !!

- Oui et toi aussi avec Draco.

- Oui mais moi ce n'est pas réciproque !

- Mais oui, va faire croire ce jolie mensonge à un chimpanzé mais pas à moi !!

- Mais si je t'assure !

- Mais oui, mais oui, alors on a qu'a faire un pari.

- C'est a dire ?

- C'est a dire que je te pari que tu sortiras avec lui lorsque vous reviendrez de vos cinq jours en tête à tête !

- D'accord puisque je suis sur de gagner ! On pari quoi ?

- Je sais !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le grand jour arriva très vite, Hermione finissait d'attacher les dernière affaires sur le traîneau et alla dire au revoir à ces amis, lorsqu'elle sera Léo dans ses bras, il lui murmura tout bas " je te fais confiance pour me faire gagner se pari."

Ils firent un dernier au revoir général et partir avec leur traîneau.

Un froid glacial s'était installé entre les deux jeunes et ils ne dirent mot jusqu'au soir.

- Ecoute Malfoy, ça ne peux pas durer comme ça, on ne va pas se aire la gueule pendant cinq jours, c'est bête.

- Ok ! je sens que je vais passer de super vacance en ta compagnie.

- Je n'ai pas demander à se que tu sois avec moi alors arrête se serrait plutôt à moi de me plaindre.

- Oh mais j'avait juste peur que tu ais perdu ton sens de la répartit, en même temps que ton honneur.

- Pourquoi aurais-je perdu mon honneur ?

- N'as-tu donc pas perdu en quelque sorte ton Nom ?

- Crois-tu vraiment que l'honneur d'une personne se trouve dans son Nom ?

- Non je répète juste tes paroles, Malfoy.

- Je ne suis plus un Malfoy, alors arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Et comment veux-tu que je te nomme ? La fouine ?

- Non, tu n'as qu'as m'appeler .... Draco-l'homme-le-plus-beau-grand-fort-et-intelligent-du-monde !

Hermione éclata de rire.

- T'es vraiment con parfois. Dit-elle.

- Seulement parfois, tu me flattes, toi c'est tout le temps.

- En faite tu n'es con que parfois car le reste du temps tu es stupide !

- Toi tu es chiante

- Emmerdeur

- Sainte Nitouche

- Pervers

- Exaspérante

- Cruel

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain soir, Draco dirigeait le traîneau alors qu'Hermione devant tamisait la neige en raquette.

- Rat de bibliothèque

- Vaurien

- Lèche cul

- Présomptueux

- Egoïste

- AAAAAAAAAA

- Quoi moi je trouve que c'est vrai, Hermione ?

Draco leva la tête, les chien c'était arrêté au cri d'Hermione, et Draco ne l'apercevait plus, il sauta alors du traîneau et avança le plus vite possible vers l'endroit où elle avait dû disparaître.

Une partie du lac avait cédé sous le poids d'Hermione, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus il sauta dans l'eau glacé, Draco avait l'impression que des milliers de lames s'enfonçait de toute part dans son corps, il trouva rapidement Hermione et la remonta à la surface, il l'allongea sur de la glace plus solide mais il savait que tout n'était pas encore fini.

Il la prit dans ses bras et couru vers la forêt qui s'étendait devant lui, puis il la déposa par terre fit un feu magique et commença à la déshabiller, en même temps il continuait à lui parler.

- Tu comprends si tu restes avec ses habits trempé, tu vas mourir, et il ne faut pas que tu meurs ok ? Non Non ne ferme pas les yeux, tu ne dois pas t'endormir, pas encore, résiste, s'il te plait résiste, fais le pour Justin et Orlando.

Puis lorsqu'elle fut en sous vêtement il se retourna et continua à la déshabiller, " accio couverture" il l'enveloppa dedans et l'installant devant le feu il commença à se déshabiller tout seul.

Quand il fut lui aussi enveloppé dans une couverture il mit à sécher leur vêtements respectif et appela les chiens pour qu'il puisse les attacher correctement.

Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle et la secoua frénétiquement pour qu'elle reprenne un peu des couleurs, au bout de quelques minutes, Draco lui tendit ses sous vêtements et repris les siens.

Il s'allongea alors sur une autre couverture qu'il avait installé par terre. Hermione se rapprocha tout doucement de Draco et soulevant sa couverture elle s'installa contre lui, et le serra dans ses bras, elle pleurait.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir profondément.

- Merci à toi d'être en vie sinon je me demanderais vraiment pourquoi est-ce que moi même je vis.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

voila c'est fini pour ce chap je vous fais plein de bisous et écrivez moi plein de reviews ca me fera très plaisir ( je commence déjà à vous taper le prochain chap ) kisssss

hazéêv lavana... la louve blanche...


	5. C'est tout simple, je suis maudite

Coucou me revoilà la louve !

Juste deux trois trucs, d'abord merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, ensuite le classique disclamer rien ne m'appartiens à pars quelques trucs, comme vous avez pu le constater dans ma fic, de nombreuse personnes porte le nom de mes auteurs préféré ! Petit clin d'oeil à Gody une auteurs de fics génial à qui j'ai donner le nom à un perso !! et autre clin d'oeil à mes coupines que j'adore et qui aussi écrivent des fics super donc vous pouvez allez les voir, c'est Babar-inhogwards et Luwelin, je cite aussi la fic de Kenny-le-maitre " Moldus vs Magie " que j'ai écrite et mes autres fics " le survivant entre deux mondes" et " un nouveau Super-Héros " a vrai dire je ne suis même pas sur que ce soit ca le titre alors allez voir ma fiche !!

Bonne lecture, profitez en car comme après je reprends les cours, je risque de ne pas mettre souvent des chapitres, déjà que je ne suis pas rapide !!!

Kisss

Hazéêva lavana.... la louve blanche.....

**Sln**

Merci ca me fais toujours plaisir de lire tes reviews !! bonne lecture

Kiss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**JohannaMalefoy**

Merci, je sais j'aime bien les mec romantique alors j'ai pas pu m'en m'empêcher !!

Kiss et bonne lecture

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Gody**

C'est demandé si gentiment que je ne peux refuser !! kiss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Sayakaf1**

Merci pour ta reviews, tu vas voir que dans ce chap elle va s'arrêter de réfléchir mais je ne te dis rien a toi de lire kiss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Vengeresse**

Merci pour ta reviews ca me fais plaisir de voir que cette chanson t'as plus, j'espère que mes autres fics aussi même si elle ne concerne pas trop le couple Dray/Mione

Kisss et bonne lecture

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Elissia**

Je vois que tu n'as pas révisé puisque tu ne te rappelle pas bien du chap 3 surtout que pour Draco il était marquant, et c'est pas un euphémisme puisqu'il s'est pris une gifle !! relis le chap au cas !!

Kiss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Malicia56**

Merci ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite

Kiss

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Rose Halliwell**

Merci, j'espère que tu te souviendras de ce que tu voulais me dire et que tu me l'écrira dans une reviews !!

Kisss et bonne lecture

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Ubuli13**

Ou les deux vont retourner à l'école là on est que pendant les vacances d'été ! mais il faudra bien qu'un jour il rentre en cour !

Kiss et bonne lecture

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Tak'**

Je crois que ton instinct est très affuté !! mais tu le découvrira toi même dans ce chapitre !! kisss et bonne lecture

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

Juste un dernier trucs, à la fin de mon chapitre vous appuyer sur le petit bouton "go" à gauche ca me fera très plaisir !

Merci !

**Quand l'amour succède à la haine, le trouble règne.**

**Chapitre 5 :** C'est tout simple, je suis maudite.

Rappel :

- Merci, lui murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir profondément.

- Merci à toi d'être en vie sinon je me demanderais vraiment pourquoi est-ce que moi même je vis.

- Comment savais-tu se qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situation ? Demanda Hermione.

Lorsque le petit matin s'était levé et qu'ils s'étaient enfin réveillés, Draco avait insisté pour qu'elle reste allongée sur le traîneau, prétextant qu'elle devait se reposer. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire elle commença alors un interrogatoire auquel Draco dût se plier.

- J'ai moi aussi lu les livres de Nicolas Vanier, tu n'es pas la seule !

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire ! Mais tu vois comme tu l'as si bien dis je les ai moi aussi lu et pourtant je ne me rappelais pas exactement ce qu'il fallait faire !

- C'est aussi parce que c'est un des seuls bouquins que j'ai lu, comparé à la tonne de livres que tu as dû dévorer, tu ne peux donc pas tout retenir, et puis...

- Et puis quoi ?

- Cela fait environ dix ans que je passe mes vacances avec Nicolas Vanier alors j'ai l'habitude on va dire.

- Quoi ?? Mais ton père il.. il acceptait que tu passes tes vacances avec.... un homme qui vit avec des Moldus ??

- Ben il était un peu obligé car, c'est son beau-frère, enfin c'est le frère de ma mère, mon oncle quoi !

- D'accord ! Mais comment se fait-il que tu ne saches pas prendre de photo avec un appareil si depuis tout se temps tu passes tes vacances avec Nicolas ?

- Disons qu'avant je n'aimais pas particulièrement le Grand Nord ! Alors forcement je n'aimais pas le photographier !!

- Et depuis quand aimes-tu ?

- Depuis que je le vois à travers tes yeux.

- Mes yeux ?!?

- Je veux dire quand je regarde les photos que tu fais !

- Ah! Je ne comprenais pas bien !! dit-elle en riant.

- C'est étrange quand même qu'on se soit retrouvé ensemble dans ce boulot, là maintenant, dans la colo et puis ces cinq jours.

- Maintenant j'en suis certaine !! c'est clair !

- Qu'est-ce qui est clair ? Moi je nage en plein brouillard !

- C'est tout simple, je suis maudite !

- Quoi ?

- T'imagine cela fait plus d'un moi que je dois te supporter !

- Et moi alors, c'est la même chose je te signal.

- Mais oui je vais te croire, si tu as essayais de profiter de la situation, c'est que cela ne devais pas beaucoup te gêner !

- On peut changer de sujet, j'ai tout d'un coup mal à la joue.

- Excuse, j'aurais pas dû, désolé.

- C'est pas grave, faut que je m'y habitue maintenant.

- A quoi ?

- Ben à me prendre des râteaux !

- Parce que j'ai étais la première ? Tu me flattes.

- Et oui la première ! En plus tu n'y est pas aller de main morte !

- oui !! On peut dire quand même que je suis la seul fille qui ne soit pas aveugle !!

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que je suis une des rares à ne pas être tomber dans tes filets !

- Mais si les filles tombent dedans c'est que cela ne leur déplait pas !!

- Tu n'en sais rien, tu leur as demandé avant de les jeter ?

_-Non j'avais trop peur qu'elle me jettes avant. Pensa-t-il._

_-J'comprends mieux ! répondit-elle mentalement._

_- Et merde je me suis encore fais avoir !_

_- Tu es vraiment.... Pitoyable !_

_- Tu entends vraiment toutes mes pensées Hermione ?_

_- Non pas toutes mais si tu veux je peux fouiller dans ta petite tête !_

_- Non merci, je décline l'offre !_

- Il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête je peux te la poser ? Demanda Hermione.

- Bien sur mais c'est étrange je ne l'ai pas entendus galoper !

- C'est normale je viens de te dire qu'elle me trottait dans la tête pas qu'elle me galopait dans la tête !

- Ah, c'est pour ça ! Bon ben je t'écoute !

- Puisque tu as vendu MalfoyManoir, tu devrais être riche, alors pourquoi avoir travailler ?

- Tu ne te pose pas la bonne question, à ton avis lorsque j'ai vendus MalfoyManoir, les acheteurs, ils m'ont donné l'argent comme ça en liquide ?

- Non bien entendus !

- Et ils est donc où cette argent ?

- A la banque, .... dans le coffre-fort de ton père que tu ne peux pas utiliser !!

Puis elle éclata de rire.

- Arrête c'est pas drôle, je n'y avais pas pensé c'est tout !

Mais ne la voyant pas s'arrêter au contraire il joignit son rire au sien, et ils rirent de bon coeur pendant plusieurs minutes. Hermione fut la première à s'arrêter, essuyant ses larmes de joies elle dit.

- Oh regarde un ours, en désignant une partit de la banquise sur leur droite.

Draco s'arrêta net de rire, se relevant il chercha du regard l'étendus.

- Où ça un ours ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Ahaha, Draco, ahaha, tu, ... tu as peur des ours, ahaha, et elle repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Arrête c'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai !

- Non !

-Si si si si

-Bon dac mais c'est pas drôle !

- Si si au contraire !!

- OH un aigle !

- J'ai pas peur des aigle Draco !

- Un loup !

- Pas peur.

- Un original ?

- Pas peur.

- Une mygale ?

- Pas peur.

- Un scorpion ?

- Non plus.

- Une chêvre ?

- OnOn

- Une fourmis ?

- OnoN

- Je sais!! Mais oui bien sur je sais de quoi tu as peur, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt !!

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle intéressée.

- De moi !

Hermione le regarda très sérieusement dans les yeux, et n'en pouvant plus elle éclata de rire.

- Olala, ce que tu peux dire de connerie c'est excellent, ouf ça fais du bien de rire !

_- En plus tu es très belle quand tu ris !_

_- Merci._

_- Et merde._

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu peux m'entendre, ça m'énerve tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

- Peut-être parce qu'il faut que tu t'habitues à dire ce que tu penses au lieu de le cacher derrière ... un masque.

- Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui m'entends ça aurais pût être n'importe qui !

- Imagine ça aurais été Rogue !! Beurk !!

- Je ne préfère pas imaginer !! Bon et si on s'arrêtait pour manger ? Ca te dis ?

- D'accord mais c'est toi qui fait la cuisine !

- Ah non non non, si tu es resté des heures entière sur ce traîneau à ne rien faire tu peux au moins faire à manger.

- Non, s'il te plait. S'il te plait, Hermione lui fit un air de chien battu auquel il dû se résoudre.

- Bon bon d'accord mais, ne me refait plus jamais cette tête Ok ?

- Dac! Bon je dois aller prendre des photos alors j'y vais à tout à l'heure !

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et partit, s'engouffrant dans la forêt noire.

Draco n'en revenait pas et depuis plusieurs minutes avait sa main collé sur sa joue avec un air rêveur sur le visage.

Hermione bien caché derrière un buisson espionnait la future victime de sa chasse aux images, celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil, et elle pu alors prendre une photo.

Contente de cette chasse elle sortit du buisson pour retrouver Draco toujours immobile.

- Draco, je ne crois pas que le mot faire la cuisine signifie rester debout à ne rien faire, Draco ? As-tu au moins écouté ce que je t'ai dis ? DRACO ???

- Hein Ah ! Mais ça ne vas pas de crier comme ça, tu m'as fais une de ces peurs.... enfin je veux dire tu aurais pu effrayer quelqu'un en criant comme ça mais,

- Mais pas toi bien entendus.

- Exactement.

- Bon et maintenant as-tu compris la signification du mot cuisiner ou il faut que je te le rappel encore une fois ?

- Non chef c'est bon !!!

- Tu sais quand je suis allée dans la forêt tout à l'heure j'ai réussi à voir un paresseux !

- Vraiment nul comme nom pour un animal !! dit-il en souriant.

- Oh mais ce n'était pas un animal, c'était toi !

- Qu..Quoi ? tu as osé me prendre en photo !

- Oui !

- Donne moi tout de suite cette appareil photo que je le réduise en miette!

- Tu ne disais pas non, pour prendre des photos avec Justin, Orlando et moi !

- C'est vrai mais c'est juste que j'aime pas qu'on me prenne à mon insu.

- Et moi j'adore prendre les gens à leur insu !!

- Promet moi que tu ne me prendras plus en photo, sans que je le sache au paravent !

- Hum ... Non je ne peux pas, sinon, comment me prouver que ta gentillesse n'est pas un rêve ?

- Exact ! Je n'y avait pas pensé !

- Bon tu as fini j'ai faim !

- Oui voila c'est terminé !! Tiens, attention c'est brûlant !

- Merci, Bon alors Draco que fais-tu pendant la dernière semaine, dit-elle avant de prendre une cuillérée de la soupe.

- J'assiste au mariage de Freddy Law et Avril Gody, et ap, mais il en pu terminer sa phrase car Hermione venait de s'étouffer en recrachant la moitié de ce qu'elle venait d'avaler.

- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Draco je vais te tuer !

- Mais pourquoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit... ou fait ??

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis partout ?

- Comment ça, tu vas toi aussi au mariage de Freddy et Avril ? Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi invité à la semaine leur amie Ashley ?

- si ! Et merde je suis vraiment Maudite.

- Mais comment tu la connais ?

- C'est ma cousine !

- Ecoute si depuis le début des vacances je suis " avec toi " je ne le fais pas exprès c'est peut-être toi qui me colle comme ça !

- Quoi ? Moi ? Tu es fou !

- Bon d'accord on arrête là cette discussion, de toute façon ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne, compris ?

- Ouai.

- Bon on fait quoi cet aprem ? Demanda Draco.

- J'ai une super idée mais je ne suis pas sur que tu ais assez de courage pour le faire !

- Moi pas assez de courage ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Serpentard que forcement je n'ai pas de courage.

- Bon ben alors suis moi.

- Non Hermione je ne te suivrais pas tu es complètement .. folle !

- Tant pis pour toi !

Hermione sauta pour mettre son snowboard dans le bon sens et commença à dévaler la piste à toute vitesse.

- Oh mon dieu, mais elle va se tuer ! Bon Draco, se dit-il, ai du courage ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur.

Il ferma alors les yeux, inspira un grand bol d'air, réouvrit ses yeux et s'élança sur la piste. Au bout de dix mètres, il tomba lamentablement sur les fesses.

Hermione qui le regardait en bas était plié en deux par terre.

- C'est pas drôle, lui cria-t-il.

- T'aurais du me le dire que t'en avais jamais fait ! Tu serais montée avec moi sur la planche, lui dit-elle avec plein de sous entendu. Rejoins moi et après tu viens sur ma planche.

- J'arrive !

Draco descendit alors la pente en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, puis il s'approcha d'Hermione avec un sourire accroché sur le visage.

- Finalement tu n'es pas si nul que ça, je te dispense de mes cours !

- Grrr ... Je savais bien qu'il y avait un piège !

- On remonte ?

- Oh non moi je ne remonte pas tout ça à pied !

- Qui te dis qu'on va le faire à pied ?

Hermione tendis alors la main vers le sommet de la piste, comme pour attraper une perche et se laissa guider par la magie.

- La magie tu connais ? C'est un truc formidable.

- Non c'est pas vrai ça existe vraiment ?

- Le dernier arrivé en haut à un gage.

- Oh non je ne veux pas de gage, Hermione, attend moi.

- Non non non.

- Tant pis pour toi !!

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas .. Hermione s'arrêta de parler, Draco avait disparu. DRACO ?

- Oui ? Tu mettais trop de temps alors je me suis dis qu'un gage ne te ferais pas de mal !!

- Mais.. Mais il est interdit de transplaner..

- Si on as pas passer son permis, I KNOW ! ( je pense que vous savez ce que sa veux dire !! )

- Tien donc tu parles Anglais ??

- But my father doesn't abide by the law ! Therefore his son too ! ( au cas ou : mais mon père ne respecte pas les lois, donc son fils aussi.)

- You aren't like him. ( Tu n'es pas comme lui.)

- On peut revenir au français ? demanda Draco, je ne suis pas un expert en langue étrangère.

- Tu n'es pas comme lui, donc tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce qu'il t'a dis.

- Oui mais c'est dur d'essayer d'oublier seize ans d'éducation.

- Je comprends.

- je sais pas vraiment si tu comprends, mais en tout cas moi ça me fais du bien d'en parler !

- Et moi je suis contente que tu m'ais choisit, ainsi je peux jugé par moi même de l'évolution de ta mentalité !

Bon on arrête un peu de converser et on se refait une piste.

- Heu Hermione, sans arrière pensée, pourrais-tu m'apprendre le snowborad ?

- Serais-ce mon gage ? lui demanda-elle.

- Oui ! Enfin, une partie seulement !

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un piège ! Tan pis pour moi, c'est moi qui est proposé de faire un gage, alors je ne vais pas me défiler !

Alors premièrement ta jambe d'appuis.

Elle s'approcha de Draco l'inspecta.

- Tourne toi, lui demanda-t-elle pendant qu'il s'exécutait puis elle le poussa un petit peu pour qu'il perte l'équilibre.

- Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fou ?

- Je voulais juste savoir quel pied tu avançais lorsque tu perdais l'équilibre.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors c'est le gauche, donc se sera le pied qui sera devant.

Hermione fit apparaître deux attaches supplémentaires sur sa planche et elle apporta la planche aux pieds d'un Draco pas très rassuré.

Une fois qu'il fut attaché et debout elle s'attacha se retrouvant ainsi collé contre le corps de Draco, la leçon commença alors.

Pendant plusieurs Hermione s'acharna à lui apprendre les règles de base, pendant que lui s'acharnait à les faire tomber lorsqu'il se trouvait dos à la pente, ainsi il se retrouvait sur elle et elle ne pouvait se relever qu'après un bon nombre de coups de poings.

Au grand désespoir de Draco, elle déclara qu'il était irrécupérable et qu'elle arrêtait les cours particuliers.

La nuit avait ensevelie le paysage comme la neige l'avait fait au début de l'hiver. Ils étaient tous deux assis auprès du feu, finissant leur repas.

- Draco ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Si tu devais te réincarner, sous quelle forme aimerais-tu être?

- Tu veux dire si je pouvais choisir l'animal de ma métamorphose si j'étais animagus ?

- Oui !

- Je pense pas que je puisse choisir ...

- Non !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'es tout de même pas un animagus non-déclaré ???

- Euh, j'aurais bien aimé me déclarer, mais vois-tu les idée de mon père sur la question étaient déjà close, donc sans le vouloir oui je suis un animagus non-déclar

- C'est super, en quel animal te transformes-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec un intérêt soudain.

- Super ? bof, et puis j'ai pas envie de le dire.

- Pourquoi, s'il te plait, tu peux me le dire, à moi, Hermione ton amie.

- Non je peux vraiment pas !

- Ne me dis pas que tu te transforme en fouine ?? dit-elle éclatant de rire.

- A c'est très drôle, mais non je ne me transforme pas en fouine.

- Alors en quoi ? s'il te plait dis le moi !

- Non je veux pas.. à moins que tu me promettes une chose !

- Quoi donc ?

- Promet-moi de ne plus jamais me haïr !

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais haïe Draco-l'homme-le-plus-beau-grand-fort-et-intelligent-du-monde !!

- Oh, je vois que tu as retenus mon nouveau nom !

- Ca a été un peu compliqué, mais il suffisait que je pense à tout ce que tu n'es pas et c'est sortit tout seul !

- Bon ne change pas de sujet, tu n'as toujours pas promis !

- Ok je te promet que jamais je ne te haïrais. Allez maintenant dis le moi !

- D'accord d'accord, mais d'abord ferme les yeux.

Hermione obéie, et il se métamorphosa.

- Je peux les ouvrir ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ! répondit-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux tout doucement pour faire durer le suspense et ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise ! Devant elle, à la place que Draco occupait quelques secondes au paravent, se trouvait un adorable petit tigre aussi blanc que la neige avec des rayures sombre sur la surface de son pelage , seul ses yeux gris bleuté trahissait de sa véritable identité.

- Oh mais tu es très mignon comme ça !

- Tu trouves ? Moi je n'aime pas spécialement !

- Moi j'aime beaucoup, dit en prenant le petit tigre dans ses bras et en le serrant très fort contre elle.

- Et toi tu aimerais être quoi comme animal ?

- Le tien ne me déplais pas du tout ! Dit-elle en relâchant un peu son étreinte.

- Tu veux savoir ce que tu peux être ?

- J'aimerais bien, tu en connais le moyen ?

- Non, mais si sous ma forme original tu m'embrassais, peut-être que je ferrais un effort pour chercher.

- Le chantage ne marche pas avec moi Mr Draco !

- Alors se ne sera pas du chantage !

- Commença ?

- Tu te souviens du gage que je dois te donner ?

- Oui mais je l'ai fais tout à l'heure, je devais t'apprendre le snow !

- Mais comme je te l'avais dit, se n'était qu'une partie du gage !

- Et si j'en ai pas envie.

- Alors je te demanderais de me briser le coeur comme ça tu n'auras vraiment rien à faire.

- Attend, c'est moi qui te brise le coeur ? Et toi qu'as tu fais pendant six ans hein ?

- Ce n'était pas pareil !

- Si ça l'était !

- Tu étais amoureuse de moi ? Demanda Draco qui s'était retransformé.

- Non.

- Alors ça change tout.

- Tu m'as quand même fais mal durant tout ces années.

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, mais je t'ai déjà dis que je m'excusais, que veux tu que je fasse de plus, que je te supplies à genoux de me pardonner, que je saute de la tour d'astronomie, que veux tu que je fasse ? Dis le moi je pourrais faire n'importe quelle folie pour que tu me pardonnes, je ferrais tout pour que tu m'aimes un peu plus qu'aujourd'hui.

- Tout ? Ne vas-tu pas un peu loin Draco ?

- Non je ne vais pas trop loin, je l'ai compris trop tard je te l'accorde mais maintenant que ça à fais tilt dans ma tête je me rends compte que depuis le premier jour ou je t'ai vu j'ai inconsciemment regretté de ne pas m'appeler Potter, pour que tu sois au moins mon amie. Je crois qu'au moment où j'ai compris que par les idée que j'avais en tête à ce moment là tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer, alors j'ai essayer de te haïr, ignorant la petite douleur grandissante dans mon coeur.

A présent des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues d'Hermione, on ne lui avait jamais dit de sa vie, quelque chose d'aussi beau.

- Tu m'énerves. arriva-t-elle à articuler.

- ..., il ne répondit rien mais baissa la tête.

- Tu m'énerve car tu vas me faire perdre mon pari.

Elle releva le menton de Draco avec sa main et s'approchant doucement, elle posa ses lèvres douce et salées par les larmes sur celle de Draco.

Puis passa ses bras autour de son cou, elle ouvrit ses lèvres, laissant entrée la langue de Draco dans sa bouche, qui partit à l'exploration dans la bouche de son Hermione.

Alors le rêve qu'elle avait fait dans l'avion lui revint à l'esprit, avec cette louve, Imala et les deux grand destins de sa vie, Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, d'un seul coup il s'écarta d'elle, la faisant sortir brutalement de ses pensée, il la regardait avec un étrange regard.

- Hermione ! Dit-il comme s'il était outré.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'il ne lui dise pas que c'était une bêtise.

- Tu ... Tu as un piercing à la langue !

Fin du chapitre 5 !!

Voila j'espère que ça vous à plus même si c'était un peu court !! Gros bisous et mettez moi des tonnes de reviews !! gros bisous

Hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....


	6. Battez moi si je ne suis pas assez molle...

Coucou, je sais j'ai mis du temps pour metre ce chapitre surtout que ce n'est pas le plus long mais le truc c'est que premièrement je n'avais pas trop d'idée mais aussi que même si on est a peine aux premières semaines de la rentrée et bien les prof ne nous épargne pas, vous comprenez en terminal nous devons travailler !!

Bon ben bonne lecture mais avant tout les RaR

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

**Kate **

pour l'enjeu tu le découvrira ds ce chap bonne lecture kiss

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....

**malicia56**

c'est pas grave si elle sont courtes j'adore qd mm les reviews !! bonne lecture kiss

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....

**sayakaf1**

merci pr ta reviews j'èspere que ce chap te plaira bonne lecture

kiss

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....

**Elissia**

merki pr ta reviews voila un new chap ( je sais herm n'est pas "normale comm fille) mais graco ne va l'être non plus ...)bonne lecture

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....

**Rose Halliwell**

voila la suite !! rien que pour toi !!

kiss

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....

**Korulabelle**

la voila mais je crain qu'a la fin tu ne pleure encore mais pas pour la mm raison !!

bonne lecture kiss

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....

**Dragonia**

voila la suite bonne lecture !et merki pour ta reviews !

kisss

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....

**koconut(j'adore ce pseudo !!)**

merki pour ta reviews voici la suite kisss et bonne lecture ( tan pis ces mes autres fics ne t'on pas plus !)

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....

**draco-tu-es-a-moi**

j'adore ta reviews j'était morte de rire merci de m'avoir écris ca m'a fais beaucoup plaisir !!

kisss et bonne lecture j'espère que ce chap te plaira !

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....

**(my) luwelin**

voici un new chap j'espère qu'il te plaira ma coupine !! ( il est pas très marrant à la fin par contre !!)

kiss et bonne lecture

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....

**gody**

et oui je me devais de mettre une de mes auteurs préféré de fics ds mes perso !!

kisss et bonne lecture

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....

**roukia**

je sais moi aussi je sucomberais mais notre mione aussi d'ailleurs !!

bonne lecture pour ce new chap!

kiss

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....

**angelina Malfoy( fille de Draco et Mione ?? )**

merki voila la suite !! bonne lecture

kiss

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....

**tinkerbell Snape**

merci pour ta review et oui elle est moins coicé!! bonne lecture pour ce new chap j'espère qu'il te plaira !

kisss

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....

**hermionedu69**

et bien on peut pas dire que tu auras attendus longtemps!! mais ne t'habitue pas a cette rapidité je suis très très lente !!bonne lecture

kiss

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....

**mon néléphant**

bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu tu m'as pas écris de reviews bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ( après on se demande pourquoi les loup hurlent a la lune mais parce que leur meilleure amie ne leur pas écris de reviews bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu)

kissssssss q mm

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....( qui pleure )

**Quand l'amour succède à la haine, le trouble règne.**

**Chapitre 6 :** Battez moi si je ne suis pas assez molle à votre goût

_Rappel :_

- Hermione ! Dit-il comme s'il était outré.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'il ne lui dise pas que c'était une bêtise.

- Tu ... Tu as un piercing à la langue !

- Non pas du tout regarde, dit-elle en tirant la langue.

- Peut-être qu'on ne le voie pas, mais moi ma langue ne me trompe jamais, j'ai bien sentit un piercing !

- Bon d'accord j'avoue, mais c'est un secret, personne n'est au courant !

- C'est vrai ? Même Potter et Weasmoche ?

- Ne l'appel pas comme ça !

- Pourquoi donc Mlle Granger ?

- Parce que c'est mon ami, et que si tu insultes mes amis, ... je deviendrais très ... méchante !

- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai peur, non ne deviens pas méchante ! dit-il ironiquement.

- Ah tu le prends comme ça ! dit Hermione qui s'éloignait doucement de Draco, elle se baissa et ramassa une boule de neige qu'elle lui balança en pleine figure.

- HERMIONE ! Je vais... te....tuer.

- A bon, dit-elle lançant une deuxième boules.

- Si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite, Paf, J'AI DIT SI TU N'ARRETE PAS TOUT DE SUITE, je vais me facher.

- OOOoo j'ai peur, Au secours au secours sauvez moi de cet affreux Dragon qui veux me tuer !!

- Tu vas le regretter !!

Il lui sauta alors dessus et entrepris de remplir consciencieusement la doudoune d' Hermione de neige, pendant qu'elle essayait de se dégager de Draco qui s'était assis sur elle.

- Bon, on arrête sinon on va attraper mal ! Dit Draco sérieusement.

- D'accord, mais à une seule condition Mr Malfoy.

- Quoi donc Miss Granger ?

- De me promettre de ne pas divulguer mon petit secret et...

- Et ? Mais vous aviez dit une seule condition !

- Ok donc tu ne divulgueras pas mon petit secret car sinon le tien fais la une des journaux en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et donc ta condition est qu'il faut que tu ... m'embrasse sur le champs !

- Oh je ne sais pas si je peux me résoudre à accomplir cette condition.

- Draco !

- D'accord d'accord ! fit-il comme s'il était pas du tout enthousiasme à l'idée d'embrasser sa nouvelle petite amie.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il pris Hermione dans ses bras, et l'emmenant vers le camps il l'embrassa passionnément.

- Mademoiselle est satisfaite ?

- Hum... Moui ! dit-elle en rigolant.

- Et maintenant Dodo ! AU lit pas de discutions Miss Granger !

- Alors chante-moi une chanson Draco, s'il te plais, pour m'endormir !

- Une vrai gamine !

- Une vrai de vrai !! allez une chanson et après je ne t'embête plus promis !

- Ca va ok, une chanson mais pas deux !

- Une ça me suffit.

- Une chanson douce que me chantait..

- Draco ! Une vrai chanson ! dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

- Ok, une de Justin ça te vas !

- Très bien !

Draco pris sa guitare et commença à jouer un air mélodieux.

Would have given up my life for you  
Guess it's true what they say about love  
It's blind  
Girl you lied straight to my face  
Looking in my eyes  
And I believed you cause I loved you more than life  
And all you had to do  
Was apologize  
  
You didn't say you're sorry  
I don't understand  
You don't care that you hurt me  
And now I'm half the man  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
You didn't love me enough  
My heart may never mend  
And you'll never get to love me, again...  
  
No no no no no no no...  
  
Sadness has me at the end of the line  
Helpless watched you break this heart of mine  
And loneliness only wants you back here with me  
Common sense knows that you're not good enough for me  
And all you had to do  
Was apologize, and mean it  
  
But you didn't say you're sorry  
I don't understand  
You don't care that you hurt me  
And now I'm half the man  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
You didn't love me enough  
My heart may never mend  
And you'll never get to love me...  
  
Wish like hell I could go back in time  
Maybe then I could see how  
Forgiveness says that I should give you one more try  
But it's too late, it's over now  
(Yea.., oooh...)  
  
You didn't say you're sorry  
I don't understand  
You don't care that you hurt me  
And now I'm half the man  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
You didn't love me enough  
My heart may never mend  
And you'll never get to love me  
Again...  
  
Again...  
Again, again, again, yea yea yea  
Never get to love me

(dsl vous aurez pas la traduction sinon c'était pas de chapitre !!)

Draco posa sa guitare sur le côté, remonta la couverture sur les épaules d'Hermione et s'allongea à côté d'elle, l'entourant d'un bras protecteur.

Leurs deux dernières journées en tête à tête passa très vite, entre discussion animées, jeux parfois et même souvent très gamins, ils ne virent pas le temps passer et se retrouvèrent dans la soirée, attendant les derniers retardataires.

Lorsque tout le monde fut réunis, Hermione pu remarquer que quelques couple s'était formé pendant ces cinq jours.

Léo était avec Judith comme elle l'avait prévu, mais aussi Jude et Laïla, ainsi qu'elle et Dray.

Hermione se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie pour pouvoir lui parler en privé.

- Laïla ? N'étais-tu pas avec un Kenny juste avant de partir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si si comme tu l'as si bien dis, j'étais avec lui juste avant les vacances mais quand je suis rentrée chez moi après le shopping ben je l'ai appellé.. et donc je ne suis plus avec lui !

- Et il est comment Jude ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Trop mignon, c'est un vrai ange !! Et toi ton baby-sitter il est toujours juste un babt-sitter ? dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Oui et il a une gamine de plus à garder !!

- Le pauvre, je le plaint !

- Et .... , commença-elle avant de se faire couper la parole par quelqu'un qui lui tapotait l'épaule. Quoi ? dit-elle en se retournant, se retrouvant face à un Léo qui lui aussi avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Léo comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien !! tu te souviens de notre petite discussion la veille du départ ?

- Euh non, c'est bête je ne m'en rappel plus !

- Tu ne te souviens pas, pourtant l'enjeu du pari est inoubliable !!

- En effet ! Bon d'accord j'avoue j'ai perdu mais toi aussi tu sors avec Judith et...

- Et rien du tout car on avait dis si toi tu sortais avec Draco, Judith et moi ne faisions pas parti du pari !!

- Bon et mon gage commence quand ?

- Mais dans cinq minutes lorsque personne ne te regardera j'enclencherais le gage.

- Un pari c'est un pari, tan pis ( si je me détruis et je fais le tour ... dsl je m'égare ) pour moi je n'avais qu'à pas parier ! Bon allons sous la tente.

Quelques secondes, alors que Draco cherchait Hermione, il la vit sortir de dessous la tente, précédé d'un Léo mort de rire.

Hermione avait maintenant les cheveux rouge vif et portait un tee shirt ou on pouvait lire sur le devant " vous pouvez vous endormir sur moi je fais super bien le coussin" et à l'arrière " Battez moi si je ne suis pas assez molle à votre goût."

Draco lui aussi rigolait et s'approcha d'Hermione pour s'excuser car c'était un eu de sa faute si elle avait se gage.

- Tu sais en faite les cheveux rouge ne me dérange pas du tout, je trouve ça même plutôt joli, mais le tee-shirt il est vraiment extra !!

- Comment ça j'ai les cheveux rouge ???

- Tu ne t'es pas vu dans une glace ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, vite donnez m'en une !

Après c'être regardé dans une glace, Hermione trouva que finalement c'était vrai que le rouge lui allait plutôt bien, elle décida de garder cette couleur de cheveux.

Léo fut alors très déçu par l'enthousiasme d'Hermione.

Cinq jours plus tard, Hermione et Draco arrivaient dans la villa d'Hermione leur bagage en main. Hermione avait donc garder la couleur qu'elle avait arrange pour qu'elle soit plus foncé et plus bordeaux, elle avait aussi rajouter des mèches noires. Draco pour lui être assortit s'était teins en noir et avait lui fait des mèches rouge.( ne vous inquiétez pas il reste tout de même notre blondinet préféré !! )

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où s'été amoncelais des tonnes de courrier, il y avait une lettre pour Drago, cela lui sembla étrange mais elle ne le lui fit pas remarquer puisqu'elle savait que la chouette trouvais toujours le propriétaire de la lettre, où qu'il soit.

Elle la donna donc à son petit ami, et ouvrit quand à elle les lettres, la plus pare étaient des lettres de condoléances, excepté une qui répondait à l'annonce mise dans la gazette du sorcier. Elle donc pouvoir louer la maison pour tout le temps où elle serais à l'école.

Drago entra dans la cuisine où elle s'était installé, l'embrassa et se plaça à côté d'elle.

- C'était qui cette lettre ?

- Oh rien d'important , ne t'inquiète pas, et toi tout ce courrier ?

- La plus pare sont des lettres de condoléances de personne dont j'ai à peine entendus parler une fois ou deux dans ma vie. Sauf cette lettre qui m'informe qu'il y a des gens qui aimerais louer la maison.

- Ah c'est bien ça !

- Oui mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas où est-ce que je vais mettre tout les meuble quand ils seront là.

- Je crois bien qu'à la banque de Gringotts on puisse mettre dans son coffre se que l'on veux y compris des meubles !

- Ca me sauverais la vie !!

- Si tu veux je m'en charge pendant que tu vas chercher les deux monstres demain.

- D'accord, bon et si on allait se coucher, moi je suis crevé! On défera les valises demain.

- Ok.

Hermione sonna à la porte du terrier, et c'est une Molly souriante qui lui ouvrit la porte quelques instants plus tard.

- Hermione ! Oh comme cette couleur de cheveux te va bien ! Fais attention où les deux petits ne pourront pas te reconnaître !

- Ils ne vous ont pas fais souffrire ?

- Non ça va ils ont été adorable !! Comme deux petits anges ! Entre, ils sont dans le salon avec Bill, je vais chercher leur affaires.

- Merci.

Hermione entra et se dirigea vers le salon, ils étaient là ces deux adorables enfants. Quand ils la remarquèrent enfin, ils se mirent à 4 pattes et se dirigèrent à folle allure vers leur mère.

Hermione les pris dans ses bras et les serra fort contre elle.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué mes amours. Des larmes de joie coulaient sur ces joues rosie par l'émotion.

Hermione resta encore quelques minutes au terrier, récupéra finalement ses affaires et partis ses deux enfants dans les bras.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la maison elle commença à préparer ses affaires qu'elle devait emporter, cette année elle allait presque tout prendre, elle récupéra toute les photos qu'elle trouva, puis rangea les affaires des deux garçons, dans l'après midi ils partiraient pour chez sa cousine et une semaine plus tard, ils y iraient directement à la gare, ne revenant pas chez elle pour une dernière fois.

L'heure de partir étais vite arrivé, Draco était lui revenu de la Banque et avait tout arranger pour les meubles, ils touchèrent alors d'un même mouvement le portoloin qui les conduisait directement chez sa cousine.

Hermione protégea du mieux qu'elle pu les deux enfants, ayant peur qu'ils se cognent la tête à l'arrivé.

La première chose qu'elle pu voir en atterrissant fut la tête de sa cousine Ashley (les carottes ? ce n'est rien juste un déllire avec une folle !) morte de rire.

- Sais-tu que tu es assise sur un invité ! réussit-elle à dire.

- Oh lui ! c'est rien c'est mon ptit copain !

- Fais gaffe je ne suis pas sur qu'il le reste longtemps si tu reste encore assis sur lui !

- D'acc ! vaut mieux que je me lève alors ! Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se leva et Draco pu enfin se mettre debout.

- Tu peux remercier le ciel d'avoir ces deux monstres dans tes bras sinon tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'aurais pu te faire ! dit-il avec un air pas très convainquant.

- A bon et qu'aurais-tu pu me faire?

- hum.... t'embrasser par exemple.

- Oh ! mon Dieu merci de m'avoir mis ses enfants dans mes bras !! dit-elle en rigolant.

- Bon c'est pas tout, commença Ashley, fais moi voir un peu ces monstres ! Ne me dis rien, toi tu es Orlando et toi c'est Justin !

- Na, li cé oando é cé mo ustin !

- Ils parlent plus ! fantastiques ! ils sont vraiment trop beau Mione!

- Merci !

- Bon c'est pas tout mais si vous ne voulez pas recevoir d'autres invités sur la tête vous ferais mieux de vous pousser !

- Il y en a beaucoup des sorciers ? demanda Draco.

- Non il y a vous un autre couple et mon ptit ami qui ne devrais pas tarder et plus des deux jeunes marié bien entendus ! Bon il faut que je vous laisse, allez poser vos affaires, je vous ai installé dans la chambre bleu, tu sais où s'est mione ?

- Oui c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas !

Le jeune couple sortit alors de la salle à manger et se dirigea vers les étages où était situé les chambres.

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein dans la salle qu'avaient louée les deux jeunes mariés.

Hermione et Draco dansaient comme des fou sur la piste à côté d'eux d'autres couples se trémoussaient au rythme de la musique, comme sa cousine et son petit ami, les deux mariés et autre couple avec qui ils avaient sympathisé au cours de la soirée.

Ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvé, Draco, Mione, Ashley, Sacha, Freddy, Avril ( je vous rappelle que les deux dernier cité vienne de se marié !) Khalan et Richard( juste un ptit clin d'oeil !) les derniers réveillés et en forme.

Pour être plus à l'aise ils s'étaient rendu chez Ashley et là un jeu complètement fou s'installa dans la villa vers les quatre heures du matin.

Le but du jeu était de ne pas avoir de gage. Pour ne pas en avoir, les couples devaient boire le plus de ponch possible en 1 minute, le couple ayant le moins bu avait un gage.

Mais il y avait d'abord une première manche.

Les quatre hommes étaient assis sur une chaise et tenaient dans leur mains un ballon de baudruche bien gonflé, celui-ci était recouvert de mousse à rasé.

Les quatre femmes arrivèrent alors armées de rasoir. La première manche consistait à raser le ballon le plus vite possible mais sans le faire éclater, le premier qui éclatait voyait son volume de ponch augmenter sensiblement.

Hermione fut la première à faire exploser le ballon et celui-ci disperça de la mousse à rasé de partout sur le pauvre Draco.

Avril elle réussi à raser le ballon sans le faire exploser la première et Freddy fut alors très heureux de l'avoir épouser !

Les deux derniers couples firent exploser leur ballon en même temps.

La deuxième manche commença alors.

Chaque couple se trouvait devant un énorme récipient de même contenance, on y versa dedans, 3 litres de ponch, puis on rajouta 500 mL à celui d'Hermione et Draco et 250 mL au deux couples qui étaient à égalité.

Chaque membre du couple avait une paille dans la bouche, le chronomètre se déclencha et tous les 8 commencèrent à pomper le ponch de leur récipient.

Lorsque la minute se termina ils étaient morts, ils en pouvaient plu et avait encore du ponch dans la bouche.

A cause de leur retard, Draco et Hermione eurent un gage.

Le gage consistait à faire un massage à chaque participant, Hermione massait les filles pendant que Draco le faisait aux mecs. Une fois leur gage fini, les autres joueurs détendus au maximum et leurs doigts engourdis ils reprirent la partit.

Et ainsi de suite ils burent du ponch, donnèrent un gage aux perdant jusqu'à ce qu'un des couples atteigne les 5 gages, lorsque cela fut fait, ils décidèrent de faire dormir les grands perdants dans une petite barque au milieu du parc sans avoir le droit de revenir sur le bord.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione, confortablement allongée, contre le torse de Draco essayait de dormir, mais ayant un petit peu changé de position la barque se mit à tanguer, les empêchant de tout sommeil réparateur.

- DRACO ! Les enfants, dit-elle en se levant brusquement, faisant se balancer la barque très dangereusement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas on les avait confié pour la nuit à éva la meilleure amie de ta cousine qui n'aime pas boire le ponch ! dit-il d'une voix endormie.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, dit-elle soulagée.

Hermione se recoucha alors contre l'épaule de son petit copain.

- Bonne nuit Draco.

- Bonne nuit Mione.

RENTREE J-1:

- Hermione, il faut que je te parle, dit Draco d'une voix neutre.

Voyant que cela n'allait pas fort pour le Blond elle confia ses enfants à sa cousine et suivit Draco dans la chambre.

Sur le lit, la valise Draco était bouclé, Hermione ne comprenait pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle au bord de l'affolement.

- Je m'en vais.

- Je peux savoir où ?

- Non, je vais quelque part point c'est tout, tu n'as pas à savoir.

- JE N'AIS PAS A SAVOIR ?? mais je te rappelle que je suis ta petite amie j'ai le droit au moins de savoir pourquoi tu pars comme ça et où tu parts non ?

- Non, tu n'es plus ma petite ami Granger, et tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été, juste un flirt rien de plus quoi.

- QUOI? Je saisi pas la Draco qu'es ce qu'il t'arrives, tu peux m'expliquer tu le sais bien.

- Dorénavant ce ne sera plus Draco mais Malfoy, il la regarda avec son vieux regard glacial et empris de méchanceté, Tu crois vraiment que tout ce que j'ai pu te dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui sur "nous" était vrai ! Tu me fais bien rire Granger, j'avais juste pas envie de passer mes vacances tout seul, tu as juste était un passe temps, pas le meilleur que j'ai connus d'ailleurs, Sang de Bourbe.

Hermione ne retenant plus les larmes le gifla et voulu partir en courant en courant mais une poigne puissante la reteint par le bras. Malfoy rapprocha dangereusement son visage de celui d'Hermione.

- N'essais même plus de lever la main sur moi ou c'est le soleil que tu ne verras plus se lever.

Puis la lachant, elle partit en courant se réfugier vers les bras protecteur de sa cousine, pendant ce temps, Draco ayant Transplané, il devait déjà se trouvé à l'autre bout de la ville.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-t-il fait ça ?_

FIN DU CHAPITRE

reviews reviews reviews je suis sur que cette fin vous as laissez sur votre faim !!

kissssssssss a tout mes lecteurs (very very very nombreux je l'espère !!)

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche....


	7. Dra MALFOY ? Tu en connais un autre ?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! important de lire ce qui suit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Coucou c'est moi votre auteur préféré !! je plaisante bon voici un new chap mais je voudriez que vous révisiez la prochaine fois avant de lire car beaucoup croie que le comportement de Draco est à cause de son père mais voila si vous aviez bien lu vous auriez sus que son père était mort ! d'ailleurs je vous rappel qu'il y a eut l'embrouille de l'héritage ... voila donc j'espère que cette fois vous avez bien réviser !

Kisss et bonne lecture a tous !

Mais tout d'abord les RaR ( réponses aux reviews pour ceux qui n'aurez toujours pas comprit !)

**sayakaf1**

merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour les paroles ca ma fait super plaisir !

kiss et j'espère que t'aimera ce chap!

bonne lecture kiss

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**kate**

peut etre ke tu as raison et peut etre pas mais tu le decrouvrira tot ou tar dans un chap !

kiss et bonne lecture

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**luwelin**

haha tu m'as bien fait rire

gros bisous ma coupine

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**elissia**

non pas ca ne me prive pas de tes reviews bon ce chap arrive vite mais tu ne comprendra toujours pas pourkoi dsl je laisse duré le suspence !!

kiss

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Nouazeite-caramelisee**

si si la voila la suite ! c'est toujours un plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs ! kisss et bonne lecture

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**tinkerbell Snape**

oui dommage pour elle surtout qu'elle va etre un fois de plus décus ... je te laisse lire la suite

kisss & see your soon !!

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Sln**

si j'ai lu la trilogie de la moira et j'ai adoré !! mais comme je l'ai dit au début tu n'as pas révisé car sinon tu aurais su que Mlafoy Sr est mort !! ce ne peut donc pas etre lui l'auteur de la lettre mais tu as raison de te douter qu'elle a avoir ds l'histoir !!

kiss et bonne lecture

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**hermignonne1133**

je sais je sais il est méchant mé bon il ne pouvais pas etre tt le tmps gentil !! je te laisse lire la suite ! kiss

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Le Saut de l'ange**

je crois que tes doutes sont plustot bien fondée et je suis contente de remarquer que mes lecteur sont si intelligent !! !!

kiss et bonne lecture !

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche... ( tu sais koi mon 2e pseudo c'est Mme Bloom !! alors pas touche !! )

**hermionedu69**

encore une fois tu n"attends presque pas ! la chance que tu as !! heureusement que c'est les vacances !!

kiss et bonne lecture

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Quand l'amour succède à la haine, le trouble règne.**

**Chapitre 7 :** Dra... MALFOY ?? Tu en connais un autre ?

Rappel :

- N'essais même plus de lever la main sur moi ou c'est le soleil que tu ne verras plus se lever.

Puis la lâchant, elle partit en courant se réfugier vers les bras protecteurs de sa cousine, pendant ce temps, Draco ayant Transplané, il devait déjà se trouver à l'autre bout de la ville.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-t-il fait ça ?_

Hermione étais sur le quai de la gare. Le regard dans le vague, elle berçait doucement la poussette où les jumeaux dormaient paisiblement. Devant elle, le train arriva et s'arrêta dans un bruit de métal froissé assourdissant. Hermione se leva de son banc qui n'était pas très confortable et se dirigea vers le premier wagon de l'immense train rouge. Elle allait enfin rentrer chez elle, retrouver son chez soit, ses habitudes, les cours, les profs, sa maison, ses amis, ses ennemis, un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage mais elle reprit vite ses esprits, ce n'était ni le lieu, ne le moment de craquer.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'effort, elle réussit à monter toutes ses affaires dans le train puis les poussa dans le compartiment qu'on avait préparé exprès pour elle.

Plus grand que les compartiments habituels, elle avait la place de mettre la poussette dans la position qu'elle voulait, et une des deux banquettes avait été remplacée par un petit lit deux places pour qu'ils puissent être confortablement installés.

Au bout d'une heure, les jumeaux se réveillèrent à cause du bruit que faisait les élève en entrant dans le train, elle les installa alors par terre sur un petit tapi qu'elle avait étendus sur le sol et leur donna quelques jouets. Quelques minutes après, Ginny la rejoint et lui teint compagnie jusqu'à ce que le train s'ébranle et commence son voyage, et que ses deux meilleurs amis les rejoignent.

Enfin son moral remontait, mais derrière les sourires et les éclats de rire, Hermione se retenait de toutes ses forces de pleurer. Le moindre objet gris lui rappelait les yeux de... elle n'arrivait même plus à dire son nom en pensée tellement il l'avait fait souffrir.

Alors elle s'efforçait de tout cacher derrière une carapace qu'elle espérait indestructible.

Malheureusement, même s'il est plus facile pour une femme de cacher un secret à un homme il est impossible de le faire pour sa meilleure amie. Ginny s'en rendit alors rapidement compte et demanda gentiment aux garçon de les laisser pour qu'elles puissent parler de trucs de filles.

Les deux jeunes rallèrent un peu mais sortirent, lorsqu'elle commencèrent à parler chiffon.

- Alors tu vas m'expliquer où il faut que je te cuisine pour que tu me raconte ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demanda Ginny avec malice.

- Quoi donc, je vais très bien ! Dit Hermione pas convaincu elle-même de ses propres paroles.

- C'est un garçon ?

- ...., Hermione baissa les yeux et trouva instantanément très intéressant les motifs du tapis.

- Donc c'est un garçon ! Hum... je le connais ? Demanda-t-elle.

-. ;, Hermione baissa un peu plus la tête.

- Bon aller dis-moi, je vais pas te citer tous les noms des mecs que je connais, on en aurait pour des mois.

- D'accord, mais promet moi de ne pas te mettre à hurler il ne faut pas que tu effraies Justin et Orlando.

- Promis, aller accouche, dit Ginny exaspéré par toutes les manies de sa meilleure amie.

- Bon je me lance, cet été je suis sortie avec Draco et j'en suis amoureuse.

- Dra... MALFOY ??

- Tu en connais un autre ?

- Non, mais tu sais quoi ça ne m'étonne même pas, j'en été sur, et ça fait un bon bout de temps que j'attends que vous ouvriez les yeux.

- QUE .... QUOI ???? Tu savais qu'un jour j'allais sortir avec Dr.. Malfoy ?

- Oui vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre c'est sur.

- Ouai ben en attendant il y en a un qui n'est plus d'accord avec ton raisonnement.

- Il t'a quittée ? Oh! Le con.

- Si tu savais comme il m'a fait mal, j'aimerais tan pouvoir encore le haïr mais je ne peux pas, je l'aime, et je n'y peux rien, Dit-elle la voix commençant à rester au fond de la gorge, des larmes naissant à ses yeux noisette, Ginny se rapprocha et la pris dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là et puis il y a Justin et Orlando, ils sont là aussi pour toi.

Hermione sécha ses larmes et remercia Ginny.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que je ferrais sans toi.

- Tu sais le meilleur moyen de se remonter le moral c'est d'aller faire du shopping, au moins ça te changera les idées !

- D'accord, on a cas y aller samedi prochain. Dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

- Au faite cela te va très bien le rouge ! t'as vu comme les deux ont été choqué !! dit-elle en riant.

- Merci !

Tous les élèves étaient installé dans la grande salle, attendant que les premières années entrent et se fassent répartir. Hermione avait déjà reçut beaucoup de commentaire de la part des autres élèves mais aucun d'eux n'avait été désobligent avec elle.

Les nouveaux élèves répartis, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour dire ses quelques mots avant le magnifique repas.

- Cher élève j'ai juste quelques mots à vous dire avant de nous mettre à table, tout d'abord deux nouveaux jeunes qui seront pensionnaires de notre école mais ne participeront à aucun cours, des murmures parcoururent l'ensemble des élèves, ils ne participeront pas au cours tout simplement parce qu'ils sont trop jeune, je vous présente alors Justin et Orlando Granger, tous deux âgés de 9 mois environ.

Hermione se leva alors, les deux garçons dans les bras, il eut quelques applaudissements polis au début puis tout le monde applaudis de bon coeur, Dumbledore reprit alors son petit discours.

- Donc vous comprendrez je suppose que cette demoiselle à besoin d'appartement particulier, pour pouvoir élever ces deux jeunes. J'ai alors le plaisir que cette année, nos deux préfets-en-chef seront des 6e années, ainsi Mlle Granger, ses deux adorables jumeaux et Mr Malfoy auront des appartements privés pour leur permettre d'exercer correctement leur nouvelle fonction.

A cette nouvelle, Ginny qui était assise à côté de sa meilleure amie, lui prit la main dans la sienne pour lui dire de tenir le coup.

Malfoy, Malfoy préfet-en-chef avec elle, Malfoy vivant dans le même appartement qu'elle, Malfoy matin, Malfoy midi, Malfoy soir, Hermione se sentit déjà défaillire, en cours elle pouvait facilement l'éviter, mais si elle le voyait continuellement elle allait craquer, c'était certain. De plus elle avait tout de suite remarquer qu'il avait retrouver sa couleur blonde en même temps que son air arrogant.

Elle pris un grand bol d'air et calma son coeur qui semblait aller aussi vite que le TGV.

Le repas fini, elle se dirigea avec la poussette vers le professeur Mc Gonnagal, ne levant pas les yeux de ses deux petits car elle savait qu'elle rencontrerais ceux de Malfoy, et c'était son pire cauchemar, lire dans les yeux de son amour toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Le professeur les conduisit vers un couloir très peu utiliser et fit fasse au portrait d'une fée.

- Votre mot de passe pour aujourd'hui est Kedzaro mais demain vous en choisirez un nouveau. Vous connaissez je pense les règles instaurés, pour votre poste il y aura une réunion demain en début de matinée. Miss Granger, un elfe de maison s'occupera de vos enfants lorsque vous aurez cours. Sur ce bonne nuit.

Hermione entra dans la pièce, celle-ci devais sûrement être le salon. C'était une grande pièce meublé d'une table avec des chaise, de deux canapés, et d'une grande cheminée, le tout décoré aux couleurs de Poudlard.

A chaque mur se trouvait une porte, sur le mur de droite, elle était verte et orné d'un grand serpent, sur celui de gauche la même porte mais rouge était elle ornée d'un lion. Celle d'en face était neutre et devait mené à la salle de bain commune aux deux préfets.

Hermione ne chercha pas à combler l'immense silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'elle referma à clef lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur.

Le lendemain, Hermione déjeuna dans sa chambre, donna à manger aux deux garçon puis les confia à une elfe de maison qui se nommais Angie.

Elle pris ses affaires et sortit de son appartement, elle avait une réunion avec les autres préfets et professeur puis elle avait cours de défense contre les force du mal avec un nouveau professeur qui n'avait pas encore été présenté, puis un cours qui n'avait jamais été encore testé et qui s'intitulé, La magie dans toutes ses formes.

La réunion, presque identique à celle de l'année précédente ne l'avait guère intéressé car elle n'y avait rencontré aucun des nouveau profs.

Mais bon allait les connaître dans quelques minutes pour l'un et une heure pour l'autre.

Elle entra alors dans la salle et rejoint ses amis qui s'était assis au fond de la classe.

- J'm'excuse pour ce matin j'ai pas pu vous rejoindre pour déjeuné j'avais une réunion avec les autres préfets en chef. Dit-elle s'asseyant entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Et il ne t'embête pas trop l'autre fouine ? demanda Ron.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne lui ai pas adresser une seule fois la parole. Dit-elle le coeur lourd, mais avec un grand sourire pour ne pas les inquiéter, alors vous avez qui ça va être ?

- De qui parles-tu ? demanda Harry.

- Mais du prof de DCFM !

- Il paraîtrait que c'est un aurore, enfin d'après ce que m'a dit mon père. Dit Ron.

Hermione nu pas le temps de formuler sa réponse car le professeur entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour les élèves asseyez-vous, je suis votre nouveau prof de Défense contre les force du mal, Mr Milliaws Robbie. Je ferais cours pour cette année, où nous étudierions les différentes défenses à utiliser face à des créatures comme les Détraqueurs ou comme les pyriths des forêts.

- Excuser moi professeur, qu'est-ce qu'un pyrith des forêts ? demanda un élève de Gryfondor.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas vous le verrez en temps voulu. Bon je vais faire l'appel.

Lorsque vint le nom d'Hermione Mr Milliaws fait une pause et la regarda droit dans les yeux, Hermione cru voir passer une lueur de tristesse dans son regard puis il ajouta,

- l'on m'a beaucoup parler de vous Miss Granger, dit-il avant de reprendre l'appel là où il l'avait laissé.

Hermione crut aussi percevoir un moment d'arrêt avant la prononciation du nom de Malfoy, mais elle se dit que se ne devait sûrement pas être fait exprès.

Ce Robbie Milliaws devait avoir dans les environ 30 ans, il était assez mignon et avait l'air de plaire déjà à une grande majorité de fille , certaines même de Serpentard.

Ces yeux, elle n'arrivait pas a s'enlever ses yeux de la tête, elle semblait tant les connaître, mais elle n'arrivait plus à ce rappeler où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu les voir.

La suite du cours se passa sans problème, le professeur Milliaws leur expliqua sur quoi leur prochain cours allait se dérouler et sur la manière dont ses cours allait se passait.

Puis quittant la salle de Défense contre les force du mal, le trio se dirigera vers la salle de la nouvelle matière qu'ils avaient hâte de découvrir.

Malheureusement se cours était encore suivit avec les sepentars, décidément se disait Hermione, ils ont tout fait pour me mettre sur les nefs.

Draco passa près d'elle, la bouscula un peu et fit mine de s'essuyer comme s'il avait toucher un démon.

Hermione ne le regarda même pas et entra dans la salle et s'assis aux côtés de Neville, Harry et Ron s'étant assis à côté, et les table étant pour deux personnes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux personne entra dans la classe.

Une femme, très belle, brune les yeux vert avec une fine taille, puis un homme tout aussi mignon que leur prof de DCFM entra lui aussi brun aux yeux vert, ce devait être des frères et soeurs vu leur ressemblance.

- Bonjour, dit-il, je suis Mr Wells Edmond et voici Mlle Wells Kalhan, nous serons donc vos professeurs de cette nouvelle matière dans laquelle vous étudierez les différentes formes de magie.

- Pour notre premier cours, continua-t-elle nous allons entamer le premier thème que nous travaillerons, vous connaissez tous la magie noire et la magie blanche, qui sont principalement utiliser dans le monde sorcier, et bien ici nous étudierons d'abord la magie rouge.

- Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce que c'est, pourtant il est facile de savoir

a quoi cela correspond, quelqu'un a-t-il une petite idée ?

Hermione comme par sont habitude leva la main mais plus timidement cette fois.

- Oui Miss ?

- Granger, je pense que c'est le fait d'utiliser le pouvoir de l'amour et de la séduction.

- Exacte, dix points de plus pour Gryfondore, dit Mlle Wells, c'est donc le pouvoir de la séduction en particulier, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderez de vous déplacer pour former deux groupe, l'un de filles et l'autre de garçon.

Après que ce qu'elle demanda fut exécuté, elle reprit la parole.

- La magie rouge, magie de la séduction est exclusivement réservé aux femmes. Aucun hommes ne peut utiliser cette magie, je ferais donc cours aux filles pour leur apprendre à ce servir de leur potentiel de séduction pour attaquer un homme sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Bien entendus cette magie ne peut en aucun cas faire tomber un homme amoureux, elle va juste le déconcentrer l'adversaire en quelques sorte !

Notre première heure sera donc consacré à l'apprentissage, repris Mr Wells, les filles seront dans une salle pour s'entraîner et nous dans une autre pour apprendre à se protéger puis pendant la deuxième heure nous formeront des couples en fonction de vos capacités et nous vous testerons.

Mais cette magie étant très particulière tout le monde n'a pas les capacités pour l'utiliser ou pour s'en défendre.

Je vais donc vous demander de faire juste un tout petit effort de concentration sur l'objet de votre choix ainsi ma soeur et moi pourront évaluer vos capacités et vous classé par petit groupe.

Pendant quelques minutes, tous les élèves se concentrèrent sur quelque chose alors que les deux Wells notaient chacun sur un papier quelque chose.

Le silence s'était alors installé dans la salle mais il fut vite brisé par la voix de Mlle Wells.

- Merci cela suffira, alors chez les filles il y aura deux groupes, enfin pas vraiment, Miss Granger, Parkinson, Milicient et Patil vous formerez un premier petit groupe car vous avez un très gros potentiel de magie rouge et les autres filles feront donc partie du second groupe, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne serez pas noter selon vos capacité mais plus sur vos efforts et vos progrès, d'ailleurs il se peut que certaine passe dans le groupe superieur.

- Pour les garçons il y aura aussi un petit et un gros groupe, le plus petit sera composer de Mr Malfoy, Weasley, Longdubat, Goyle, puis les autres composeront le second groupe, ce premier groupe aura pratiquement pas besoin de moi car il est composé de jeunes sur qui la magie rouge aura aucun effet ou presque.

- Pourquoi cela, demanda un serpentare.

-C'est vraiment tout simple, a votre avis, contre quoi la séduction ne peut-elle pas lutter ? demanda le professeur.

Harry leva la main pour une fois.

- Oui Mr Potter.

- Elle ne peut pas lutter contre l'amour. dit-il.

- Exacte, 10 points de plus pour Gryffondore, ces quatres jeunes sont tous simplement amoureux.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Quoi, j'entends pas, vous voulez la suite ? c'est tout simple envoyer moi plein de reviews jusqu'a en faire déborder ma boite au lettre !

Kisss et j'espère que ce chap vous a plus ! pour le chap suivant il arrivera peut-être pendant les vacs mais comme je pars 4 jours et qu'il faut forcement que je travaille alors cela va quand même être un peu difficile !

Hazéêva lavana ..... la louve blanche.....


	8. elle mourra aussi

coucou a tous voila le nouveau chapitre, dans celui-ci il y a deux clein d'oeuil a deux film la première personne qui le trouverra aura mon prochain chapitre en avant première !! ( Babar, Luwelin et Kenny ce n'est même pas la peine de jouer alors pas un mot !!)

gros kiss et voila les RaR:

**Hermionedu69**

la voila la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira que que tu continuera a me lire, je t'attends au prochain chapitre !! alors bonne lecture !

**luwelin**

tu vas remarquer coupine que ds ce chap notre hermione nationale n'est pas si intellignete que ca !! niark niark je ne dirai rien de plus !!

kisss

**Girl-of-butterfly**

cela tu le saura ds pas très longtemps mais en faite l'histoire est un peu plus compliqué que ca !!

bonne lecture et dis moi ce ke t'en pense !

**Le Saut de L'Ange**

ne t'inquiete pas l'ambiance ne va pas resté glacial très longtemps, je ne t'en dis pas plus ! j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre pour une nouvelle reviews ! bonne lecture j'espère que ce chap te plaira !

kiss

**sayakaf1**

tu es la seule a avoir deviné que Robbie Milliaws était en faite Robbie Williams !! on peut dire que je l'aime bien aussi celui la !! Ha Ha pour les trois autre amoureux vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite!! je vous prépare ca pour le chapitre suivant !!

kiss et bonne lecture j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !

**Mione Black**

tu vas voir que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ca ! mais bon merci pour ta review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autre !!

**hermignonne-1133**

toi aussi tu n'as pas retenu la lecon que j'avais pourtant répété en début de chapitre ( je vois qu'on me li !! ) Mr lucius Malfoy est mort ! et oui cela est dit dans le 1er ou 2nd chapitre !!

mais c'est pas grave de toute facon vous allez tous comprendre dans ce chapitre je n'en dis pas plus !

kiss et bonne lecture

**Sushi-powa**

merci pour tous ces compliment ca ma fais super plaisir, bienvenu chez mes lecteur, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir de nouvelle personne me lire !!

kiss et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !

**lilypotter**

ben tu voi la plus part des noms qui sont dans mes fics appartiennent aux gens que j'aime bien (pour les gentils ) et a ceux que j'aime pas (pour les méchant !) et Juddith est le prénom de ma cousine que j'adore donc forcement il fallait qu'elle apparîsse quelque part ! sinon comme j'ai vu que tu m'avait écris au chapitre 4 j'espère que tu aura lu la suite et qu'elle ta plus !

merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**le néléfan ki connai rien à ses devoirs de coupine**

bon ca va j'accepte les escuse, tu m'as mis deux reviews alors chui contente !

bon, ce chap je c plus si tu la lu ou pas mais bon tu c déjà tout ce qu'y si passe !! merci de ne rien avoir dévoilé !!

kisss ma coupine Babar !

Bonne lecture a mes reviewers habituels et aux nouveaux !!

**Quand l'amour succède à la haine, le trouble règne.**

**Chapitre 8 :** Elle mourra aussi

Rappel :

- Oui Mr Potter.

- Elle ne peut pas lutter contre l'amour. Dit-il.

- Exacte, 10 points de plus pour Gryffondore, ces quatre jeunes sont tous simplement amoureux.

Draco faillit avaler son chewing-gum à la fraise sous le coup de la révélation du prof, il regarda alors Blaise qui avait un étrange regard.

_Draco amoureux, mais de qui, pensa Hermione, ce ne peut pas être moi ( et oui parfois notre mione n'est pas très très intelligente ça lui arrive !)_

_Ce doit être une fille que l'on a connue pendant les vacances, mais qui... Hermione continua pendant plusieurs minutes à ce torturer l'esprit._

- Il est pas fou de dire des conneries pareilles ! Murmura Draco, j'ai faillit m'étouffer.

- Tu n'es pas amoureux ? Lui demanda Blaise suspicieux.

- T'es fou ou quoi, moi me rabaisser à un sentiment si bas, je me demande ce qui a pu passer par la tête du prof de me mettre dans ce groupe. J'irais le voir à la fin du cours pour arranger ça tu n'auras qu'a m'attendre ou alors je te rejoindrais dans la grande salle.

- Maintenant, les garçons prenaient vos affaires nous allons dans la pièce d'à côté pour la demi-heure qu'il nous reste, dit Mr Wells.

Quelques minutes après que les garçons aient quitté la pièce, Mlle Wells fit disparaître les bureaux chaises et tout ce qui gênait dans la pièce puis elle fit des groupes de deux, Hermione se retrouva alors avec Pansy Parkinson, la poisse, mais bon elles toutes avec une fille de la maison opposée alors elle ne se plaignit pas.

- La première formule à maîtriser en magie rouge est " Bromis Seductaris " qui formera un brouillard dans la tête de votre adversaire, il sera donc ébloui par votre charme et vous pourrez l'attaquer sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Alors répéter après moi et refaite le même geste, Bromis Seductaris. Ce sort n'a aucun effet contre une femme mais lorsque ce sort est lancé il formera une sorte de nuage autour de la tête de l'adversaire, plus le nuage est rouge plus votre sort emprisonne l'homme devant vous.

Bon vous formé les couples établis, et à trois la première lance le sort, puis cela viendra à la seconde etc etc...

La demi-heure passée, les garçons rejoignirent la salle des filles et se placèrent en couple comme venaient de leur indiquer les professeurs. Draco s'approcha de l'endroit où se tenait Pansy quelques minutes plus tôt, en face d'Hermione.

Puis il se tourna écoutant ce que le prof disait.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur elle... _

Hermione aurait aimé savoir le fond de sa pensée mais une fois de plus il referma son esprit et dissimula toutes ses pensées de l'écoute d'Hermione.

Tous les couples étaient en position, les garçons avaient formé leur bouclier, on pouvait alors remarquer que certain avait l'air beaucoup plus résistant que d'autre, celui de Draco semblait d'ailleurs aussi dur que l'acier.

Hermione leva sa baguette, fit le mouvement appris quelques minutes plus tôt, ne quittant pas le regard hostile que lui lançait son " partenaire ".

Lorsque son sort atteignit la surface du bouclier il passa à travers comme l'aurais fait un couteau dans du beurre. Un nuage épais entoura alors la tête de Draco, tellement rouge que Mlle Wells regardait Hermione avec des yeux de Gobi( des gros yeux quoi !).

Hermione, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, s'approcha dangereusement de Draco et lui mit la claque la plus monumentale donné jusqu'à ce jour à Poudlard.

-Connard ! Cria-t-elle avait de sortir de la classe en trombe sous les yeux effarés des autres élèves.

Le nuage rouge formé autour de la tête de Draco se dissipa que quelques minutes plus tard, laissant apparaître la marque d'une main rouge sur la peau très blanche de sa joue.

A la fin du cours, Draco toujours en train de se masser la joue attendait que tout le monde soit sortit pour parler avec Mr Wells.

- Oui Mr Malfoy ?

- Je voulais vous dire que je ne pense pas avoir été placé dans le bon groupe, car je ne suis amoureux de personne. Dit-il d'un ton assez neutre.

- Ah bon, répondit son professeur.

Draco jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte remarqua que son meilleur ami était toujours à côté car il pouvait apercevoir un bout de sa cape.

Draco pris une feuille écrivit quelque chose silencieusement pendant qu'il disait au professeur,

- Pourrai-je me concentrer sur un objet pour que vous vérifiez, dit-il en levant le papier.

_Si vous dites quelques choses concernant l'amour que je lui porte elle sera tuée et je veux en aucun cas que cela arrive._

- Très bien, dit Mr Wells en écrivant lui aussi sur une feuille, je vois il est possible que ce que j'ai cru être de l'amour était les restes d'une affection que vous ayez portée sur une chose ou quelqu'un c'est possible ? Demanda-t-il en levant la feuille.

_Vous devriez en parler au directeur, il pourra vous porter conseil._

Draco qui avait prévu la réponse de son professeur leva une seconde feuille.

- J'ai eut une soeur mais elle est morte jeune, je m'étais beaucoup attacher à elle, c'est peut-être ça. _Elle mourra aussi._

- Oui cela doit être ça, bon excuser moi mais je commence à avoir faim, au revoir Mr Malfoy, dit-il en détruisant les feuilles.

- Au revoir professeur, dit Draco en rejoignant Blaise.

- T'as eut une soeur toi ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- Non c'était des conneries, il fallait bien que je me débarrasse de lui. " C'est peut-être les restes d'une affection" mon cul ouai.

Ayant appris par l'intermédiaire d'Harry de ce qu'avait fait Hermione durant le cours, Ginny la rejoignit dans les toilettes des filles.

- Hermione tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Snif, oui.

- Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry m'a dis que tu avais giflé Malfoy puis que tu étais parti en courant après lui avoir crié connard à la figure, il ne comprend plus rien, c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas été au courant j'aurais pas tout saisi.

- Tu crois qu'il faut que je leur dise ? Demanda-t-elle, en sortant d'une des cabines.

- Je pense que c'est le mieux. Dit Ginny sérieusement, je pense qu'ils ont le droit de comprendre.

- Je sais pas s'ils vont être d'accord, la dernière fois que j'ai essayait de leur faire comprendre que Malfoy était " sympas " ils m'ont presque prisent pour une folle.

- Avec quoi as-tu essayé de les convaincre de sa gentillesse ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Avec ça, dit Hermione en sortant de sa poche les photos de ces enfants dont une avec Draco.

- Oui je comprends, tu peux me la prêter, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Ginny ce qui étonna d'ailleurs sa meilleure amie.

- Oui bien sur mais pour quoi faire ?

- Rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas. Bon on va manger, je crève de faim pas toi ?

- Si, je vais chercher les jumeaux et je te rejoins.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que tout se passait très bien dans la grande salle, on put entendre un cri provenant du Hall d'entrée.

- GINNY WEASLEY ! GINNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!

Hermione en rage criait devant l'immense mur du Hall sur lequel on pouvait à présent voir Draco et les deux jumeaux en train de rire devant l'objectif de l'appareil, c'était sa photo.

Une jeune fille rousse sortit alors rapidement de la porte de la grande salle et rejoignit sa meilleure amie dans le Hall.

- Oui Herm ? Qu'y a-t-il, dit-elle alors qu'un grand nombre d'élèves l'avait suivit et regardait bouche bée la photo.

- Explications. Dit-elle d'un ton très sévère.

- Mais sur quoi ...

- EXPLICATIONS MISS WEASLEY.

- Ecoute je voulais lui faire payer ce qu'il t'avait fait c'est tout.

- Tu aurais pu au moins me demander mon accord. Puis se tournant vers la photo elle sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule.

La photo commença alors lentement à s'enflammer.

Plus les jours passait et plus Hermione s'éloignait de Draco, ils ne se voyaient plus, ne s'insultaient plus, ils n'existaient plus aux yeux de l'autre.

Draco se répétait alors sans cesse, _sinon elle mourra sinon elle mourra._

Un jour particulièrement noir pour Draco commença alors, il l'a vu toute la journée, cela commença le matin ou elle était placée en face de lui pendant le déjeuner, puis en cours ou presque à toutes heures ils furent groupés ensembles.

Draco se sentait craqué, il s'entait toutes les barrières qu'il avait crée s'effondrer comme des châteaux de sable.

Le soir un peu avant la fin des cours il envoya un message au directeur pour qu'il les demande dans son bureau, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache que c'était lui qui avait demandé à le voir.

Alors pendant leur dernier cours, avec le professeur Rogue, Mme McGonagall vint les chercher pour une réunion urgente des préfets-en-chefs.

Hermione ignora totalement Draco durant le chemin qui les menait au bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

- Kinder bueno( huuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm !!! dsl !). Dit la directrice adjointe.

Les deux élèves se laissèrent transporté par l'escalier et arrivèrent devant la porte, Hermione tapa doucement pour prévenir de leur présence et ouvrit la porte.

- Entrez les enfants, entrez.

- Merci professeur, vous vouliez nous voir ?

- Non, mais Mr Malfoy a quelque chose à nous dire.

Les deux élèves s'étaient assis et Hermione avait l'air de l'avoir très mal pris.

- Voilà cela a commencé, une semaine environ avant la rentrée des classes.

A l'époque j'étais avec Hermione, je veux dire nous étiez ensemble, et c'est alors que j'ai reçut une lettre.

Hermione était plus qu'outré, Draco était entrain de raconter toute leur vie, et au directeur en plus, mais elle ne dit rien et écouta Draco, il avait intérêt d'avoir une raison valable.

Draco sortit la lettre de sa poche, elle était vieille et froissée, même déchirer à certain endroit.

Le professeur Dumbledore pris la lettre la lu et regarda Draco dans les yeux.

- Etes-vous sûr que cela provient bien de Lord Voldemort ?

- Puis-je voir cette lettre ? Demanda Hermione fâché qu'on ne lui ait pas proposé.

- Bien sur Miss Granger, dit-il en la lui donnant.

Hermione la parcoura des yeux.

- Non je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle provienne de lui mais sur l'enveloppe il y avait la marque des ténèbres. Seul Voldemort ou un de ses mangemorts peut laisser une marque des ténèbres.

_Mr Malfoy, si vous ne cesser pas ce petit jeu avec la Sang-de-bourbe, elle mourra, si vous la prévenez elle mourra, si vous prévenez Dumbledore elle mourra, si vous êtes toujours avec elle à la rentrée, elle mourra._

_Le lord noir._

- Il est fort possible que quelqu'un parmi ses rangs soit jaloux de votre relation.

- Mais qui ?

- Il est très facile de le savoir mais si nous le savons il faudra obligatoirement prévenir le ministère du fait que cette personne est un mangemort, et vous ne pourrez plus alors faire semblant d'être encore parmi eux.

- Je ne veux plus être parmi eux, qu'on en finisse, je veux savoir qui c'est.

- Très bien, _Révélatus expétitarus._

Une petite fumé noir sortit de l'enveloppe pour former des lettres, _Blaise Marxis Zambini._

- Non c'est pas possible, pas mon meilleur ami. Dit Draco horrifier qui s'était levé d'un bond.

- Ne crois pas que cela va me faire changer d'avis, tu es toujours un connard pour moi, au revoir professeur. Dit Hermione soudainement faisant sursauter Draco et son directeur, avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

- Vous devriez aller la rejoindre, je vais appeler le Premier ministre pour Mr Zambini, je suis désolé Mr Malfoy.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute professeur, merci au revoir. Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Draco courrait dans les couloirs,

- Hermione ! Hermione, criait-il.

Il la voyait au loin qui marchait mais celle-ci ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Hermione attend moi. Il accéléra le pas pour la rejoindre.

- Hermione excuse moi excuse-moi, je n'aurais jamais du mais je ne voulais pas te perdre tu comprends. Dit il arrivé devant elle.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler, dit-elle continuant de marcher.

- Non, la lettre disait qu'il te tuerait, je ne voulais pas.

- Et tu crois peut-être que je vais alors tout te pardonner et me jeter dans tes bras ?

- Non je sais bien mais tu peux peut-être me donner une seconde chance.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Pour te prouver mon amour.

- Ah bon et que ferais-tu pour me prouver que tu m'aimes ?

- Tout ce que tu me demanderas, je gagnerais le match de Quidditch de demain pour toi.

- Non je ne veux pas de ça.

- Mais quoi alors?

-Fais ce qu'il y a de pire pour toi.

- Mais quoi? Demanda-t-il.

- Pert.

- Non ! Cela prouverait juste que je suis un perdant.

- Non, cela prouvera que tu peux faire vraiment n'importe quoi pour moi.

- NON, _i will not loose_. ( dsl j'étais obligé !!) Je ne perdrais pas.

- Alors tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Grrr, dit-il avant de partir plus qu'énervé en direction de la grande salle.

Hermione elle se dirigea vers l'appartement où elle récupéra ses deux amours.

- Alors les petits, vous vous amusez bien ? Vous voulez faire un tour dans le parc ?

- Iiiiii

- Allez on y va, elle les mit dans la poussette et descendit lentement les escaliers pour ne pas trop les secouer.

Elle s'installa dans le parc, près du lac mais pas trop pour qu'ils ne risquent pas de tomber dans l'eau.

- Vous croyez que j'ai bien fait de lui dire ça ? Leur demanda-t-elle après les avoir installés devant elle.

- Vous n'en savez rien hein, pff on verra bien demain de toute façon.

Hermione et Harry ne pouvaient plus manger, Hermione avait une boule coincée dans l'estomac à cause de la façon dont allez jouer Draco, et Harry lui stressé pour le match car c'était contre Serpentard qu'ils jouaient.

Hermione installa confortablement les deux jumeaux dans leur poussette, leur arrangea la couverture jusque sous le menton, puis ajustant son écharpe, elle s'avança vers les gradins, se faisant aider par Ginny pour monter la poussette, elle arriva en haut un peu essoufflé et s'installa avec Ginny au premier rang.

Quelques minutes plus tard les joueurs des deux maisons concurrentes s'élevèrent dans le ciel, et Hermione pu constater qu'un grand sourire s'était formé sur le visage de sa meilleure amie lorsque Harry passa près d'elles.

- Alors avec Harry ça se passe bien ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Oui très, heu je veux dire mais de quoi tu parles mione ? demanda-t-elle alors que ses joues se coloraient de la même teinte que les cheveux d'Hermione ( je vous rappelle qu'elle a les cheveux rouges avec des mèches noires )

- Tu sais Ginny, les rideaux c'est pas fait pour ce cacher derrière, avec une certaine personne.

Celle-ci serait devenue encore plus rouge si ses joues n'avaient pas atteint son maximum de coloration.

- TU tu ...

- Oui je vous ai vu, heureusement que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui est tombé sur vous, la rumeur aurait fait le tour de l'école en moins de deux.

Le sifflet retentit alors les deux amies cessèrent de parler et regardèrent leur amour monter dans le ciel.

Draco était à la hauteur de Harry, alors que celui-ci fonça dans tous les sens à la recherche du vif d'or, Draco lui freina et s'arrêta en plein ciel.

Hermione qui le fixait des yeux porta ses mains sur son visage. _Il m'aime._

Ginny la regarda et vit elle aussi que Draco s'était arrêtait et semblait attendre la fin du match.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou Malfoy ?

- Il m'aime.

- Quoi ?

Mais Hermione ne pu répondre car un cognard venait de frapper Draco à l'épaule.

Ginny ne comprenait toujours pas mais elle arrêta d'interroger Hermione qui ne lui répondait pas.

Au bout du troisième cognard qui toucha Draco, Harry vint le voir.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fou Malfoy ?

- Je perds.

- Mais pourquoi, bats-toi, non d'un chien.

PAF, un autre cognard toucha Draco à la joue qui se mit à saigner.

- Non, je ne peux pas, je dois lui prouver mon amour.

- Quoi ? Mais de qui tu parles ?

- Ta meilleure amie Potter.

- Pourquoi elle Malfoy ?

- Je n'en sais rien ce que je sais c'est que je l'aime.

Harry demanda un temps mort pour que Draco se repose.

Lorsqu'il eut toucher le sol du pied, Flint s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

- Draco on peut savoir ce que tu fou, on va perdre à cause de toi et de tes conneries.

- C'est pas des conneries.

- Alors on peut savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu ne joue pas ?

- Non.

- Tu as intérêt à te reprendre sinon,

- Sinon quoi Flint tu va me frapper, mais vas-y je t'en pris ne te gênes surtout pas.

Flint le laissa, et partit rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, laissant Draco tout seul.

- Malfoy, dit Ginny qui s'était approché.

- Quoi ?

- Hermione me demande de te dire que si tu l'aimes vraiment,

- Je sais je dois perdre, elle ne regarde pas le match ou quoi ! dit-il en s'énervant.

- si tu l'aimes vraiment alors tu dois maintenant gagner ce match pour elle. Dit-elle avant de partir vers Harry pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

- Oh comme je la hais, dit-il en rejoignant son équipe.

Le match recommença alors, Draco volait de plus en plus vite pour trouver le vif avant Harry. Quelques instant plus tard, les deux attrapeurs se retrouvèrent côte à côte à quelques mètres du vif.

Draco voulait plus que tout au monde gagner ce match, ce n'était pas pour une simple coupe, c'était pour sa vie qu'il le faisait, pour qu'elle devienne moins noire.

Il essaya au maximum d'accélérer, mais son balai allait toujours aussi vite que celui de Harry qui était à ses côtés.

Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement des deux attrapeurs, mais aucun des deux ne décrocha. Draco fit alors quelque chose de complètement absurde et désespéré, il sauta de son balai.

Il tomba alors l'épaule la première dans la pelouse du stade, une minuscule balle couleur or dans sa paume.

Mme Bibine siffla la fin du match, qui fut même avec les150 points récoltés par Draco, gagné par l'équipe de Gryfondore.

Après avoir reçut quelques félicitation de la part de ses coéquipiers, Draco réussit à se lever et leva les yeux vers la foule, espérant voir son Hermione. Tournant sur lui-même, il l'aperçut enfin, la sortait des gradins de l'autre bout du terrain et courrait vers lui. Jetant son balai par terre il courut vers elle, et l'embrassa dès qu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre.

Il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, et elle lui répondait avec autant de vigueur. ( vigourosité ? !! )Ils n'entendaient même plus le bruit de la foule autour d'eux, ils ne voyaient qu'eux, n'entendaient qu'eux.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de ce moment fabuleux, ils remarquèrent que le bruit extérieur s'était vraiment arrêté, tous les élèves ainsi que tous les professeurs les regardaient avec de grands yeux.

- Je crains que le secret n'ait était découvert, dit Hermione en dévorant Draco des yeux.

- Ce n'est plus un secret, tant mieux, je ne veux plus me cacher, j'aime une femme et je veux que le monde entier soit au courant. Dit-il en lui prenant la main. On rentre chez nous ?

- On rentre chez nous.

Deux jours plus tard, les conversations étaient pour la plus pare toujours animé du même sujet, le nouveau couple, mais pour d'autre s'étaient calmé et ce couple était rentré dans les moeurs.

Même si elle leur en avait parlé, Harry et Ron ne digéraient toujours pas la nouvelle, enfin surtout Ron.

Alors que la cloche annonçant la fin du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Draco attendait une fois de plus Hermione qui n'était pas une rapide pour ranger ses affaires ( tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un .... !!) lorsqu'ils entendirent le professeur Milliaws dire dans un murmure,

- C'est vraiment toujours aussi beau un couple Malfoy Granger.

- Comment ça professeur ? Demanda Draco.

- Il a déjà existé un couple Malfoy Granger ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Oui, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Répondit le professeur.

- Vous vous êtes Robbie Malfoy, mon oncle ? Demanda Draco les yeux grand ouvert.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Voila c'est fini, il ne me reste plus que 2 chapitres ( peut-être 3 c'est pas sur ) et un épilogue et cette fic sera terminée !! Je sais cela passe vite, mais comme j'ai pleins d'idées pour une autre fic et que je ne veux pas avoir trop de fics en même temps, dès que j'ai fini celle-là je commencerais l'autre !

En attendant dites-moi si ça vous a plus ou pas dans une petite reviews !

Merki beaucoup.

Hazéêva lavana...... la louve blanche.......


	9. elle mourra aussi bis

**IMPORTANT de lire ce qui suit !!!!**

**Bon ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais le même en remasterisé car l'une de mes revieveuses n'a pas beaucoup aimé ce chapitre n'étant pas assez original, et que le fait d'avoir pris l'idéé de chevalier était nul et que tout le monde pouvait le faire ! alors je me suis vexé ! c'est vrai que j'aime bien avoir l'avis de tout le monde, que ce soit bon ou mauvais mais la.... donc je vous fait un autre chapitre qui a comme début et comme fin la même chose! alors dites moi ce que vous en pensé et celui que vous préféré des deux cette fois ci ce ne sont que mes idée!**

**hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche qui ne fera les RaR que ds le prochain chapitre.**

**Quand l'amour succède à la haine, le trouble règne.**

**Chapitre 8 :** Elle mourra aussi ( bis )

Rappel :

- Oui Mr Potter.

- Elle ne peut pas lutter contre l'amour. Dit-il.

- Exacte, 10 points de plus pour Gryffondore, ces quatre jeunes sont tous simplement amoureux.

Draco faillit avaler son chewing-gum à la fraise sous le coup de la révélation du prof, il regarda alors Blaise qui avait un étrange regard.

_Draco amoureux, mais de qui, pensa Hermione, ce ne peut pas être moi ( et oui parfois notre mione n'est pas très très intelligente ça lui arrive !)_

_Ce doit être une fille que l'on a connue pendant les vacances, mais qui... Hermione continua pendant plusieurs minutes à ce torturer l'esprit._

- Il est pas fou de dire des conneries pareilles ! Murmura Draco, j'ai faillit m'étouffer.

- Tu n'es pas amoureux ? Lui demanda Blaise suspicieux.

- T'es fou ou quoi, moi me rabaisser à un sentiment si bas, je me demande ce qui a pu passer par la tête du prof de me mettre dans ce groupe. J'irais le voir à la fin du cours pour arranger ça tu n'auras qu'a m'attendre ou alors je te rejoindrais dans la grande salle.

- Maintenant, les garçons prenaient vos affaires nous allons dans la pièce d'à côté pour la demi-heure qu'il nous reste, dit Mr Wells.

Quelques minutes après que les garçons aient quitté la pièce, Mlle Wells fit disparaître les bureaux chaises et tout ce qui gênait dans la pièce puis elle fit des groupes de deux, Hermione se retrouva alors avec Pansy Parkinson, la poisse, mais bon elles toutes avec une fille de la maison opposée alors elle ne se plaignit pas.

- La première formule à maîtriser en magie rouge est " Bromis Seductaris " qui formera un brouillard dans la tête de votre adversaire, il sera donc ébloui par votre charme et vous pourrez l'attaquer sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Alors répéter après moi et refaite le même geste, Bromis Seductaris. Ce sort n'a aucun effet contre une femme mais lorsque ce sort est lancé il formera une sorte de nuage autour de la tête de l'adversaire, plus le nuage est rouge plus votre sort emprisonne l'homme devant vous.

Bon vous formé les couples établis, et à trois la première lance le sort, puis cela viendra à la seconde etc etc...

La demi-heure passée, les garçons rejoignirent la salle des filles et se placèrent en couple comme venaient de leur indiquer les professeurs. Draco s'approcha de l'endroit où se tenait Pansy quelques minutes plus tôt, en face d'Hermione.

Puis il se tourna écoutant ce que le prof disait.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur elle... _

Hermione aurait aimé savoir le fond de sa pensée mais une fois de plus il referma son esprit et dissimula toutes ses pensées de l'écoute d'Hermione.

Tous les couples étaient en position, les garçons avaient formé leur bouclier, on pouvait alors remarquer que certain avait l'air beaucoup plus résistant que d'autre, celui de Draco semblait d'ailleurs aussi dur que l'acier.

Hermione leva sa baguette, fit le mouvement appris quelques minutes plus tôt, ne quittant pas le regard hostile que lui lançait son " partenaire ".

Lorsque son sort atteignit la surface du bouclier il passa à travers comme l'aurais fait un couteau dans du beurre. Un nuage épais entoura alors la tête de Draco, tellement rouge que Mlle Wells regardait Hermione avec des yeux de Gobi( des gros yeux quoi !).

Hermione, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, s'approcha dangereusement de Draco et lui mit la claque la plus monumentale donné jusqu'à ce jour à Poudlard.

-Connard ! Cria-t-elle avait de sortir de la classe en trombe sous les yeux effarés des autres élèves.

Le nuage rouge formé autour de la tête de Draco se dissipa que quelques minutes plus tard, laissant apparaître la marque d'une main rouge sur la peau très blanche de sa joue.

A la fin du cours, Draco toujours en train de se masser la joue attendait que tout le monde soit sortit pour parler avec Mr Wells.

- Oui Mr Malfoy ?

- Je voulais vous dire que je ne pense pas avoir été placé dans le bon groupe, car je ne suis amoureux de personne. Dit-il d'un ton assez neutre.

- Ah bon, répondit son professeur.

Draco jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte remarqua que son meilleur ami était toujours à côté car il pouvait apercevoir un bout de sa cape.

Draco pris une feuille écrivit quelque chose silencieusement pendant qu'il disait au professeur,

- Pourrai-je me concentrer sur un objet pour que vous vérifiez, dit-il en levant le papier.

_Si vous dites quelques choses concernant l'amour que je lui porte elle sera tuée et je veux en aucun cas que cela arrive._

- Très bien, dit Mr Wells en écrivant lui aussi sur une feuille, je vois il est possible que ce que j'ai cru être de l'amour était les restes d'une affection que vous ayez portée sur une chose ou quelqu'un c'est possible ? Demanda-t-il en levant la feuille.

_Vous devriez en parler au directeur, il pourra vous porter conseil._

Draco qui avait prévu la réponse de son professeur leva une seconde feuille.

- J'ai eut une soeur mais elle est morte jeune, je m'étais beaucoup attacher à elle, c'est peut-être ça.

_Elle mourra aussi._

- Oui cela doit être ça, bon excuser moi mais je commence à avoir faim, au revoir Mr Malfoy, dit-il en détruisant les feuilles.

- Au revoir professeur, dit Draco en rejoignant Blaise.

- T'as eut une soeur toi ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- Non c'était des conneries, il fallait bien que je me débarrasse de lui. " C'est peut-être les restes d'une affection" mon cul ouai.

Ayant appris par l'intermédiaire d'Harry de ce qu'avait fait Hermione durant le cours, Ginny la rejoignit dans les toilettes des filles.

- Hermione tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Snif, oui.

- Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry m'a dis que tu avais giflé Malfoy puis que tu étais parti en courant après lui avoir crié connard à la figure, il ne comprend plus rien, c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas été au courant j'aurais pas tout saisi.

- Tu crois qu'il faut que je leur dise ? Demanda-t-elle, en sortant d'une des cabines.

- Je pense que c'est le mieux. Dit Ginny sérieusement, je pense qu'ils ont le droit de comprendre.

- Je sais pas s'ils vont être d'accord, la dernière fois que j'ai essayait de leur faire comprendre que Malfoy était " sympas " ils m'ont presque prisent pour une folle.

- Avec quoi as-tu essayé de les convaincre de sa gentillesse ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Avec ça, dit Hermione en sortant de sa poche les photos de ces enfants dont une avec Draco.

- Oui je comprends, tu peux me la prêter, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Ginny ce qui étonna d'ailleurs sa meilleure amie.

- Oui bien sur mais pour quoi faire ?

- Rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas. Bon on va manger, je crève de faim pas toi ?

- Si, je vais chercher les jumeaux et je te rejoins.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que tout se passait très bien dans la grande salle, on put entendre un cri provenant du Hall d'entrée.

- GINNY WEASLEY ! GINNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!

Hermione en rage criait devant l'immense mur du Hall sur lequel on pouvait à présent voir Draco et les deux jumeaux en train de rire devant l'objectif de l'appareil, c'était sa photo.

Une jeune fille rousse sortit alors rapidement de la porte de la grande salle et rejoignit sa meilleure amie dans le Hall.

- Oui Herm ? Qu'y a-t-il, dit-elle alors qu'un grand nombre d'élèves l'avait suivit et regardait bouche bée la photo.

- Explications. Dit-elle d'un ton très sévère.

- Mais sur quoi ...

- EXPLICATIONS MISS WEASLEY.

- Ecoute je voulais lui faire payer ce qu'il t'avait fait c'est tout.

- Tu aurais pu au moins me demander mon accord. Puis se tournant vers la photo elle sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule.

La photo commença alors lentement à s'enflammer.

Plus les jours passait et plus Hermione s'éloignait de Draco, ils ne se voyaient plus, ne s'insultaient plus, ils n'existaient plus aux yeux de l'autre.

Draco se répétait alors sans cesse, _sinon elle mourra sinon elle mourra._

Un jour particulièrement noir pour Draco commença alors, il l'a vu toute la journée, cela commença le matin ou elle était placée en face de lui pendant le déjeuner, puis en cours ou presque à toutes heures ils furent groupés ensembles.

Draco se sentait craqué, il s'entait toutes les barrières qu'il avait crée s'effondrer comme des châteaux de sable.

Le soir un peu avant la fin des cours il envoya un message au directeur pour qu'il les demande dans son bureau, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache que c'était lui qui avait demandé à le voir.

Alors pendant leur dernier cours, avec le professeur Rogue, Mme McGonagall vint les chercher pour une réunion urgente des préfets-en-chefs.

Hermione ignora totalement Draco durant le chemin qui les menait au bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

- Kinder bueno( huuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm !!! dsl !). Dit la directrice adjointe.

Les deux élèves se laissèrent transporté par l'escalier et arrivèrent devant la porte, Hermione tapa doucement pour prévenir de leur présence et ouvrit la porte.

- Entrez les enfants, entrez.

- Merci professeur, vous vouliez nous voir ?

- Non, mais Mr Malfoy a quelque chose à nous dire.

Les deux élèves s'étaient assis et Hermione avait l'air de l'avoir très mal pris.

- Voilà cela a commencé, une semaine environ avant la rentrée des classes.

A l'époque j'étais avec Hermione, je veux dire nous étiez ensemble, et c'est alors que j'ai reçut une lettre.

Hermione était plus qu'outré, Draco était entrain de raconter toute leur vie, et au directeur en plus, mais elle ne dit rien et écouta Draco, il avait intérêt d'avoir une raison valable.

Draco sortit la lettre de sa poche, elle était vieille et froissée, même déchirer à certain endroit.

Le professeur Dumbledore pris la lettre la lu et regarda Draco dans les yeux.

- Etes-vous sûr que cela provient bien de Lord Voldemort ?

- Puis-je voir cette lettre ? Demanda Hermione fâché qu'on ne lui ait pas proposé.

- Bien sur Miss Granger, dit-il en la lui donnant.

Hermione la parcoura des yeux.

- Non je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle provienne de lui mais sur l'enveloppe il y avait la marque des ténèbres. Seul Voldemort ou un de ses mangemorts peut laisser une marque des ténèbres.

_Mr Malfoy, si vous ne cesser pas ce petit jeu avec la Sang-de-bourbe, elle mourra, si vous la prévenez elle mourra, si vous prévenez Dumbledore elle mourra, si vous êtes toujours avec elle à la rentrée, elle mourra._

_Le lord noir._

- Il est fort possible que quelqu'un parmi ses rangs soit jaloux de votre relation.

- Mais qui ?

- Il est très facile de le savoir mais si nous le savons il faudra obligatoirement prévenir le ministère du fait que cette personne est un mangemort, et vous ne pourrez plus alors faire semblant d'être encore parmi eux.

- Je ne veux plus être parmi eux, qu'on en finisse, je veux savoir qui c'est.

- Très bien, _Révélatus expétitarus._

Une petite fumé noir sortit de l'enveloppe pour former des lettres, _Blaise Marxis Zambini._

- Non c'est pas possible, pas mon meilleur ami. Dit Draco horrifier qui s'était levé d'un bond.

- Ne crois pas que cela va me faire changer d'avis, tu es toujours un connard pour moi, au revoir professeur. Dit Hermione soudainement faisant sursauter Draco et son directeur, avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

- Vous devriez aller la rejoindre, je vais appeler le Premier ministre pour Mr Zambini, je suis désolé Mr Malfoy.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute professeur, merci au revoir. Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Draco courrait dans les couloirs,

- Hermione ! Hermione, criait-il.

Il la voyait au loin qui marchait mais celle-ci ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Hermione attend moi. Il accéléra le pas pour la rejoindre.

- Hermione excuse moi excuse-moi, je n'aurais jamais du mais je ne voulais pas te perdre tu comprends. Dit il arrivé devant elle.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler, dit-elle continuant de marcher.

- Non, la lettre disait qu'il te tuerait, je ne voulais pas.

- Et tu crois peut-être que je vais alors tout te pardonner et me jeter dans tes bras ?

- Non je sais bien mais tu peux peut-être me donner une seconde chance.

- Peut-être mais je ne pense pas que cela changerais grand chose, dit-elle en partant en direction de la tour de Grayfondore.

Draco resta quelques minutes dans le couloir sombre à réfléchir, puis un sourir naquis sur ces levres, faisant demi-tour il se dirigea de nouveau vers le bureau du directeur.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'Hermione avait lu la lettre, mais pourtant rien dans sa vie n'avait changée, elle ne le voyait jamais, sans pour autant faire exprès de l'éviter, le seule problème qui l'énervait, était cette petite douleur au coeur qui s'intensifiait davantage chaque jour.

Aujourd'hui était un jours très particulié pour Hermione, car aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniverssaire et la journée commençait très très bien.

Le beau temps était au rendez-vous, et ce fut alors quelques rayons de soleil timides qui vinrent la reveiller. Puis au petit déjeuné, Harry et Ron lui avait gentiment préparé son assiète avec ce qu'elle mangeait tous les matins, puis ils lui avaient offert une echarpe et des gants assortis avec dessus brodée deux petites ailes avec un petit coeur au milieu. C'était adorable, Hermione les avait desuite mis sur elle et leur avait fait deux gros bisous sonore sur les joues dont celles de Ron rougirent par habitude.

Puis tout au long de la journée elle fit gagner à sa maison une cinquantaine de points, et rentra dans son appartement assez fatiguée mais toute jouyeuse, elle avait vraiment passé une super journée.

Elle retrouva Orlando et Justin à qui elle fit prendre un bain, et les coucha quelques minutes après.

Elle devait encore les quitter pour faire sa ronde, mais heureusement le week-end approchait et elle pourrait enfin les avoir pour elle toute seule pendant toute la journée.

Elle confia ses deux bout-choux à l'elfe de maison qui était chargé de les garder et lui priant de ne les confier à personne elle sortit de l'appartement et commença sa ronde quasi-quotidienne.

Elle débuta par les étages superieurs, resserant son écharpe autour de son cou à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant une fenêtre laissé ouverte par des élèves incontients. C'est bien beau de faire chauffer un chateau mais si toutes les fenêtres restent ouvertent c'est normal qu'on crèvent de froid.

Marchant dans les escaliers, le tête dans les nuages, Hermione réfléchissait, elle réfléchissait à Draco, à la lettre, à ce qu'elle aurait fait si c'était elle qui avait reçut une lettre du même style.

En y réfléchissant bien, elle aurait eut la même réaction, elle n'aurait pas été aussi cruel envers lui mais elle lui aurait fait croire qu'elle ne l'avais jamais aimée, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir de sentiument pour un Malfoy, ce qui revenait au regard glacal près la même chose. Son regard méprisant, c'est bien la seule chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire.

Sortant de ses pensées, Hermione remarqua quelque chose d'inscrit sur le mur, elle s'approcha, fit de la lumière pour y voir plus clair et eut un hoquet de surprise. Sur le mur était acroché un papier avec écrit dessus " Hermione " suivit d'une grande flèche qui se dirigeait vers un couloir qu'elle n'empruntait jamais lors de sa ronde.

Gagné par la curiosité, elle s'engoufra dans le couloir sombre, armé de sa baguette qui émettait une faible lumière.

Elle fit quelques pas, suivant le couloir qui avait plein de virage à lui en donner le tournis, puis elle fit face à une intersection, droite milieu ou gauche Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi choisir, et fut sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle apperçut une autre inscription avec une flèche.

Hermione savait que si c'était un piège, elle se dirigeait alors droit dans la gueule du loup, son esprit lui disait de partir, son courage lui disait d'avancer, en bonne Grifondore, elle écoua la voix de son courage et fit taire celle de sa raison.

Le nouveau couloir l'ammena rapidement à des escaliers qu'elle descendirent doucement car le bois des marches avaient l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert.

Suivant ainsi les flèches qui la guidaient peu à peu, une demi-heure passa et Hermione ne pouvait absolument plus dire où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait dans le chateau. Au début elle avait bien essayé de se repéré par rapport aux salle qu'elle connaissait, mais elle avait vite fini par abandonner.

Elle arriva enfin à ce qui sembalis être la destination final car elle se trouvait à présent aux portes d'une salle immense, plus grandes que la Grande Salle, elle n'avait jamais vu de pièce aussi grande et doutait qu'un pièce " normal " de cette taille aurait pu rentrer dans le chateau.

Elle était immense et le parraîssait encore plus car elle était presque vide, exepté quelques chaises et tables où une bonne épaisseur de poussière s'était accumulé il n'y avait rien. enfin pas tout à fait, au centre se trouvait une petite colonne d'environ 1 m 50 de hauteur avec eu dessus une feuille de parchemin qui lévitait. Cette feuille était étrangement éclairé par un rayon provenant du plafond mais pas d'un endroit en particulier.

Hermione s'avança alors pour voir ce parchemin, pendant quelle marchait elle remarqua quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas spécialement fait attention durant sa ronde, c'était le silence, depuis qu'elle était sortit de l'appartement elle n'avait pas entendus un seul bruit, alors que d'habitude il y avait toujours un peu de remu menage lorsque l'on s'approchait des dortoires mais là non elle n'avait rien remarqué, et se silence devenait d'autant plus pesant dans cette grande pièce.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin tout près du parchemin, elle réussi a lire le mot écris dessus, oui elle avait passé plus d'une demi-heure dans les couloirs pour un simple mot, pour 8 lettres.

- surprise, dit-elle dans un murmur.

- SURPRISE !!!!!

La vision d'Hermione changeadu tout au tout, ce n'était plus une grande salle vide et pleine de poussière mais une salle remplis de, de tous les élève de l'école.

Sur le coup Hermione cru avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant les élèves crier mais son coeur tint bon et ne lacha pas.

- BON ANNIVERSSAIRE HERMIONE !!

Ce n'était pas possible, tous les élèves du collège y compris les Serpentares étaient en train de lui souhaiter un bon anniverssaire, elle devait être en train de rêver, elle allait bientôt ouvrir les yeux et voir que tout ceci n'éait qu'un rêve..... Non elle ne se reveillait pas, c'était bel et bien réel.

Harry et Ron étant devant eux, elle les pris dans ses bras.

- Merci pour cette surprise leur dit-elle.

- Heu Mione, tu sais l'idée de la surprise ne vient pas de nous, désolé mais on ne sait pas qui c'est. Dit-Harry.

- C'est vrai ? Mais qui ? se demanda-t-elle.

Regardant les élèves elle ne réussi pas à savoir de qui vennait l'idée, Avisant dans le font de la salle des tables avec un buffet, une musique douce démarrant, elle pria les élèves de s'amuser et de faire la fête.

Ginny et luna ne savaient pas elles n'ont plus qui avait tout organisé, alors elles tirèrent Hermione vers une table ou était posé des cadeaux.

Bien entendus tous les élèves n'avaient pas fait un cadeau, mais ceux qui était proche d'elle y avait pensé.

Ginny lui tendit le cadeau qu'elle lui avait acheté. Hermione pris doucement le petit paquet dans ses mains, l'ouvrit et trouva de magnifique boucle d'oreille, elle remercia Ginny et lui fit deux gros bisous. Puis elle dût ouvrir le cadeau de Luna qui se trouva être du maquillage assez voyant de couleurs assez vives, ainsi qu'un deuxième cadeau de ses meilleurs amis qui était un livre sur la caligraphie, comme elle en cherchait un depuis longtemps.

Elle pris alors un autre cadeau commença à enlever l'embalage, mais avant de l'ouvrir elle entendis les porte de la salle s'ouvrirent, et elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas un professeur.

Non ce n'était pas un professeur, mais elle en fut tout aussi abasourdis que si ça en avait été un. Devant elle, à quelques metres se trouvait une jeune fille qui se nommait Laïla aux bras d'un garçon qui se nommait Jude, ainsi que Léo, Judith, et tous ceux qui avait participé à la colo.

Hermione courru vers sa meilleure amie et lui sauta au cou, des larmes de joies coulaient sur ces joues, puis elle embrassa tous les autres. C'était la plus belle surprise qu'on pouvait lui faire, que sa meilleure amie soit là le jour de son anniverssaire.

- Comment ça se fait que vous êtes là, olala je suis tellement contente ! Dit-Hermione en essuyant une larme qui vennait de couler.

- Mione, tu ne nous présente pas ? dit-Ron vexé qu'on l'ai oublié.

- Pardon, Ron, Harry voici Laïla ma meilleure amie Moldu, ainsi que Jude, Léo, Judith, Pavel, Kevin, Eitan, Annate, Stéphane, Titia, Joy et Gallite, ils étaient avec moi a la colo en Alaska.

Alors qu'Harry et Ron se présentait et disait bonjours à toute la bande, Hermione remarqua qu'elle tennait toujours le petit cadeau entre ses mains, elle fini alors d'enlever le papier cadeau et ouvrit le petit écrin.

Celui-ci contenait une petite bague en argent qui représentait des branches tressées, un petit mot accompagnait le cadeaux, " je m'excuse ". Sachant tout de suite de qui provennait la bague, elle le chercha des yeux dans la foule de personne qui dansait et riait en mangeant du gateau au chocolat mais ne le trouva pas quand elle entendis derrière elle.

- Et il est où Draco ? demanda Léo, tu te rends compte le mec il nous invite et il ne vient même pas à la fête.

Alors s'était Draco qui avait tous organisé, quel ange, Hermione quitta discrettement la salle et retourna dans son appartement.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du salon, elle trouva Draco par terre en train de jouer avec Orlando et Justin.

- Draco ?

Draco qui ne l'avait pas entendus entrer sursautta et se leva d'un bon.

- Excuse moi je sais que tu avais dit à l'eslf de maison de ne pas..

- Merci, pour la soirée.

- Ah, tu as trouvé le chemin, j'avais peur que tu ne fasse demi-tour. dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Et puis, merci pour la bague, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Baiser auquel il y répondit avec fougue.

- Ca veut dire que tu me pardonne ? Lui demanda-t-il tout souriant.

- Mais oui gros bêta je te pardonne, mais à une condition.

- Il y avait forcement un piège ! J'écoute.

- Si tu descends finir la soirée avec moi.

- Pas de problème, de toute façon je ne voulais pas que ça reste un secret.

- Alors allons y ! dit-Hermione.

- Mais les enf.. commença Draco avant de s'appercevoir que l'elfe de maison était auprès d'eux, bon ben c'est bon on y va.

Ils sortirent alors main dans la mains de leur appartement.

- Juste une question, comment as-tu fais pour faire venir les Serpentare à l'anniversaire d'une S.. de moi ?

- Disons qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je dévoilent certains petits secret dont j'ai des preuves.

- Le chantage quoi ! Mais tu sais tu n'étais pas obligé de les invité. Dit-elle.

- Si parce-qu'ils auraient été forcement au courant qu'une petite fête s'était fait avec tous les élèves sauf eux et ils nous auraient dénoncés, comme ça ils ne peuvent rien faire car ils seront punis eux aussi.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas bête du tout !

Arrivé devant les portes, ils firent une pause et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Tu es sur de vouloir leur dire hein ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, allez courage, nous entrons dans l'arène remplis de fauves prêt à nous masacrer.

- C'est très rassurant ce que tu me dis là !

Elle lui fit un dernier baiser et poussa les deux grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent en griçant comme pour annoncer à tous leur arrivé.

Au début tout le monde se retourna au moins un fois pour regarder qui était arrivé avant de reprendre leur discution. Mais celles-ci s'éteignirent vite lorsqu'ils réalisèren ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ainsi donc toutes les tête étaient tournés vers le couple qui marchait fièrement, main dans la main vers les amis de colo, qui eux connaissait déjà le couple.

Pendant cinq bonne minutes l'atmosphère de la salle était devenus très glacial, mais l'ambiance repris et les élèves se désintéressèrent peu à peu de l'étrange couple.

La musique qui s'emblait s'être arrêté quelques minutes plus tôt repris avec un slow, où Draco invita Hermione à danser.

Le lendemain matin ce fut aux professeurs d'être surprit, tout d'abbord par les grandes cernes que tous les élève avaient sous les yeux et puis de l'entrée du couple. Seul le directeur semblais être au courant et leur avait fait un clin d'oeil.

Les cours reprennaient, et les élèves ne s'arrêtait pas de parler de la fête de la veille au soir, ce fut alors très dur pour tous de se remettre au boulot.

Alors que la cloche annonçant la fin du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Draco attendait une fois de plus Hermione qui n'était pas une rapide pour ranger ses affaires ( tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un .... !!) lorsqu'ils entendirent le professeur Milliaws dire dans un murmure,

- C'est vraiment toujours aussi beau un couple Malfoy Granger.

- Comment ça professeur ? Demanda Draco.

- Il a déjà existé un couple Malfoy Granger ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Oui, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Répondit le professeur.

- Vous vous êtes Robbie Malfoy, mon oncle ? Demanda Draco les yeux grand ouvert.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Voila ce deuxième chapitre n8 est terminé dites moi lequel vous préféré merki ..

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...


	10. il cria SERPENTARD et mon coeur se bri...

coucou bon je ne vais pas faire de réponses a tous mes reviewer car sinon vous n'aurais le chapitre que demai alors je fais un remerciment global à (si vous avez mis plusieur reviews votre nom apparaîtra plusieur fois logique !!) ( ceux qui souligné sont ceux qui ont un compte de se nom) et merci merci de m'avoir fais dépasser les 100 reviews sur fanfiction !! je vous aime !

pour les reviews de fanfiction . net

le saut de l'ange

sayakaf1

yunakiss

hermionedu69

kate

draymione

hermylove

luwelin

mione black

ludi'

mon ptit néléphant

encore mon ptit néléphant

kikou224

kate

luwelin 

MARILLA6CHAN

angel of shadow

ludi'

hermi33

lola

lola

ja

nuit sans lune

hermionedu69

snitchychan

malicia

sushi-powa

ticcy38

tonks

tonks

pour les reviews de hpfanfiction. org

morgane

zofia

zofia

missangel

missangel

zofia

zofia

zofia

pupuce2a

ventraterre

un gros gros merci a zofia et ventraterre, si vous avez l'occasion de lire la fic de zofia sur allez y elle est super !!

petit coup de pub à " une histoire flou " de ticcy38 une histoire sur le couple dray/mione qui est très bien alors allez la voir aussi !!

( elle est sur le site fanfiction . net!)

bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de faire exploser ma boite aux lettres de toutes vos reviews !!!

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche..

**Quand l'amour succède la haine, le trouble règne :**

**Chapitre 9:** il cria " SERPENTARD " et mon coeur se brisa

Rappel :

- Il a déjà existé un couple Malfoy Granger ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Oui, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Répondit le professeur.

- Vous vous êtes Robbie Malfoy, mon oncle ? Demanda Draco les yeux grand ouvert.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Oui Draco, je vois que tu as l'esprit aussi vif que mon frère.

- Mais comment-es-ce possible, vou.. Toi ici ?

- Je vais tout te raconter, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais installons-nous dans mes appartements pour que nous y soyons plus à l'aise.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_L'histoire débuta à ma naissance lorsque pour la première fois depuis des générations, un Malfoy brun aux yeux vert vit le jour... _

- Ouiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn OOOUUiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn, le tout petit bébé venait de prendre sa première bouffé d'air dans l'Hôpital st Mangouste qu'une dispute éclata dans la pièce.

- Ce.. Ce bébé n'est pas le mien, criait un homme à la longue chevelure blonde, CE N'EST PAS UN MALFOY ET IL N'EN SERA JAMAIS UN.

Woofe Malfoy quitta la pièce et claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant sa femme Zofia en pleur serra son quatrième enfant dans les bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Robbie, ne t'inquiète pas il est juste un peu énervé, dit avant de se remettre à pleurer.

_Les années passaient et mon père ne m'acceptait toujours pas, quel que soit l'effort que je faisais il me rejetait._

- Zofia, j'emmène les enfants sur le chemin de Traverse, je veux leur ouvrir un compte à Grigrotts, nous ne serrons pas long. Que Robbie ne rentre pas dans mon bureau où il aura à faire à moi !

- Père, commençais-je..

- Je ne suis pas votre père, bâtard, arrêtez de rester dans mes pattes.

- mais,

- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS, DEHORS SALE VAURIEN.

_Je crois qu'à partir de ma naissance il n'a pas cessé de croire que ma mère l'avait trompé, et pourtant j'étais bel et bien un Malfoy. Un jour alors que je devais avoir 9 ans..._

- Mère je sors, je reviendrais pour le déjeuné, dis-je en attachant ma cape autour de mon cou et coinçant ma baquette dans ma ceinture.

Je vérifia alors qu'il me restait de l'argent et partis en direction de la grande cheminée du salon. Je pris un peu de poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans les flammes et entra dans la cheminée.

- Hôpital st Mangouste.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'atterris dans l'entrée du grand bâtiment. Je me dirigea alors vers l'accueil.

- Bonjours, j'ai rendez-vous pour une prise de sang.

- Bonjour deuxième porte sur votre droite.

- Merci.

Je m'avança vers la porte que m'avait désignée la secrétaire et tapa quelques petits coups.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir un homme grand habillé d'une blouse blanche impeccable. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, et déjà quelques rides apparaissaient autours de ses yeux gris qui lui rappelait que trop bien ceux de mon père.

- Vous devez être le jeune Malfoy je présume.

- Oui c'est moi.

- Entrez je vous en pris.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'attendis quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente les résultats de l'analyse.

- Mr Malfoy, voici vos résultats, me dit-il en me tenant une enveloppe.

Je le remercia et partit en courant dans le parc de l'hôpital, je m'assis sur le premier banc qui n'était pas occupé et regarda l'enveloppe pendant plusieurs secondes qui me parurent une éternité. Finalement je l'ouvrit et lu le papier doucement, puis je le relu encore encore et encore. J'étais bien un Malfoy, les analyses ne pouvaient pas se tromper, et ma mère elle, n'avait jamais trompé mon père.

Un sentiment de bien être m'envahi j'étais un Malfoy, un Malfoy brun aux yeux vert et qui par-dessus tout aimait les Moldus.

Me rendant compte de l'heure qu'il était, je rangea la lettre avec précipitation dans ma poche et partit en courant vers le bâtiment.

_Le soir je pris 100 coups de cannes de la part de mon père pour avoir osé vérifier être de son sang._

_L'année qui suivit fut la pire de toutes, ma mère n'avait plus le droit de m'approcher, mes frères et soeurs me rejetaient eux aussi et je me sentais le plus seul au monde. N'ayant pas le droit d'avoir une chambre, je vivais sous les toits avec les elfes de maison, heureusement ils me mettaient de la nourriture de côté pour que je ne meure pas de faim._

_Un peu avant mes dix ans, vers le début de l'été, j'ai fugué. J'avais tout préparé, de l'argent des vêtements de rechange, des provisions, et le plus important ma baguette. C'était le seul objet que mon père avait consentit à m'acheter._

_Alors je partis..._

_Toutes mes affaires sur le dos, je pris de la poudre de cheminette et partit pour le seul endroit où on pouvait m'accepter, Poudlard._

_Marchant sur le quai de la gare de Londres, je cherchais les voix 9 et 10 pour trouver le passage, j'avais entendu une fois mes frères et soeur dire à voie haute comment on arrivait devant le poudlard express. Un elfe avait réussi à me réserver une place discrètement._

_J'entrais alors dans le magnifique train rouge, ma nouvelle vie commençait alors._

_La suite vous sous en doutait Dumbledor ma bien entendus accepté dans le collège et m'installa dans une chambre pas loin de la sienne pour que je ne me sente pas trop seul dans cet immense château._

_Ce fut les deux mois d'été les plus beaux que je vécurent. J'appris à voler sur un balai et je me voyais déjà attrapeur au sein d'une grande équipe de quidditch. Albus m'avait prévenus que je pourrais aller en cours même si je n'avais pas l'age requis si je le désirais bien entendus._

_Une semaine avant la rentrée, je changeais de nom, et pris celui que je porte aujourd'hui, Milliaws. Acceptant d'aller en cours la semaine suivante, je demanda alors une seule faveur à Albus, de me faire prendre le train avec les autres enfants. Je savais que c'était à ce moment là que l'on rencontrait tout le monde et que l'on pouvait se faire des tas d'amis._

_10h40 j'étais prêt, attendant le train, les mains dans les poches, je regardais chaque personne qui arrivait sur le quai. Quand je la vis, traverser le mur, souriante..._

Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mes yeux d'elle, alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'approcha d'elle.

- Salut, je m'appel Milliaws Robbie.

- Salut, moi c'est Carter Angélina.

- Tu rentres en quelle année ? lui demandais-je.

- En première, et toi ?

- Moi aussi, Tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas aller ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Tu veux qu'on se trouve un compartiment ?

- D'accord si tu m'aides à porter mes valises, j'en ai tellement !!

Les deux jeunes avancèrent alors dans les couloirs pour se trouver un compartiment vide, finalement ils réussirent à en trouver un, dans le dernier wagon.

- Comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas de bagages ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- C'est qu'en faite je les ai laissez chez moi.

- Mais comment vas-tu faire pour l'école ?

- C'est que chez moi c'est l'école, dis-je assez timidement.

- Waw tu habites à Poudlard ! Mais c'est super !! Es-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a des fantômes ?

- Oui mais tu sais ils ne sont pas méchant ! Et tu sais jouer au quidditch ? Lui demandais-je.

- Heu en faite, il faut que je te dise mais je ne connais pas grand chose à la magie !

- C'est pas grave tu sais je t'apprendrais !

- Merci.

Les deux jeunes discutèrent ainsi, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Le train arriva vite dans la gare du village de près au lard, ils descendirent du wagon et rejoignirent les autres premières années qui étaient regroupés autour d'un demi-géant qui se présenta sous le nom d'Hagrid.

Celui-ci les menèrent vers des barques qu'ils empruntèrent pour traverser l'immense lac noir, d'où ils purent s'émerveiller devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Le château illuminé apparut enfin aux yeux des premières années.

Lorsque le lac fut traversé, Hagrid les amena aux portes du château où il les laissèrent entre les mains d'une femme à l'allure sévères.

- Je suis Mme McGonagall, veillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît, et en silence, dit-elle en regardant deux élèves qui discutait tout bas.

La peur au ventre les nouveaux élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle, attendant d'être répartit.

Je n'écoutais pas le discours ni les premières répartitions qui s'étaient déjà faite je parlais avec Elle, et déjà je savais qu'Elle allait devenir ma meilleure amie.

Mais je n'avais pas compté sur le fait que l'on aurait pu nous séparer. Quand son tours arriva, elle me fit un grand sourire, que je lui rendit et s'avança vers le tabouret.

Quelques secondes plus tard le choixpeau cria " SERPENTARD " et mon coeur se brisa en mile morceau.

J'étais le dernier à passer, étant plus jeune que d'habitude, Albus avait été obligé de l'annoncer. Mon tour arriva alors.

Je marchais, la peur au ventre, jamais je ne pourrais aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y été passé et j'étais tout bonnement le contraire de ma famille.

Le professeur posa le choixpeau sur ma tête, celui-ci réfléchis quelques instants, avant de crier "GRYFONDOR".

Une des tables au fond cria et applaudit avec entrain, je me dirigea vers eux, essayant de sourire.

Je m'assis et je La vis, en fasse de moi, trois tables plus loin, me regardant les yeux tristes.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, je fis tout pour essayer de lui parler mais je n'arrivait pas à l'approcher, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me bousculer au moment où j'allais lui dire un mot.

Jusqu'au jour où je réussis enfin à l'approcher, elle était en compagnie de plusieurs autres filles de Serpentard, toutes des premières années.

- Je peux te parler, lui dis-je.

- Non, pourquoi es-ce que j'aurais envie de parler avec un moins que rien, me dit-elle froidement avec un regard perçant, un regard qui me rappelait que trop bien celui de mon père.

Je la regarda sans comprendre, et Elle partit avec ses amies en riant. Comment, comment avait-Elle pu changer à ce point.

J'étais tellement furieux que je partit en courant vers ma chambre, je sortis le balai que je mettais offert pendant l'été et monta en haut de la tour d'astronomie d'où je me jeta sur mon balai.

Et ainsi pendant plus de 8 mois je ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole, Elle m'insultait, je ne répondais pas, si je commençais à craquer, j'allais faire un tour dans les airs pour me remettre les idées en place.

Lorsqu'un jour au petit déjeuné je reçus une lettre d'Elle, où plutôt un mot d'excuse accompagné d'un rendez-vous.

Ce jour là elle redevint va meilleure amie dans ces moments secrets, et ma pire ennemie devant tout le monde.

_Ainsi cela dura sans que personne ne se rende compte de nos rendez-vous secrets pendant près de 3 longues années._

_Mais les choses évoluèrent, elle devint alors ma petite amie vers la fin de notre quatrième année. Bien entendus personne n'était au courant. Mais cette situation commença à m'énerver, la voir tous les jours sans pouvoir aller la voir cela m'était complètement impossible, alors on en a discuté, on s'est disputé et Elle m'a quitté._

_Trois jours plus tard elle m'embrassa dans un couloir remplis de monde. Ce fut alors le plus beau jour de ma vie._

_Quelques années plus tard nous quittâmes Poudlard, et nous nous installions tous les deux dans un petit appartement au coeur de Londres._

_Je suivais une formation d'auror, et elle de medicomage, elle avait toujours été forte en potion !_

_Un jour alors que je me reposais après un entraînement intensif, elle vint me voir et me raconta quelques vérités sur elle, dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne._

_D'abord elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait été adoptée par des Moldus, qui se nommait Granger, qu'elle avait une petite soeur, et qu'elle ne leur avait jamais avoué qu'elle était une sorcière._

_Cette petite soeur se nommait Hermione et c'était toi._

_Il y a environ dix-huit mois j'ai du partir pour une mission, comme elle n'avait pas le droit de m'écrire pendant les missions elle fut bouleversée, car je devais partir pour au moins deux ans._

_Finalement je suis revenue plus tôt mais je n'ai plus eut de nouvelle d'elle alors je t'en supplie Hermione dis-moi où es-ce que je peux le revoir, je t'en supplie._

_- _Profe..

- Appelle-moi Robbie.

- Robbie, je suis désolé, des larmes coulait sur les joues d'Hermione, je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas pu la voir avant car elle, elle est morte au début de l'été, Draco serra Hermione dans ses bras.

- morte, dit-il dans un souffle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Mais, snif, il faut que je vous présente deux petits garçons, ils se nomment Orlando et Justin et se sont vos enfants.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ FIN DU CHAPITRE ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

allez le prochain c'est le dernier alors une petite reviews merki !!

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...


	11. enchanté Ambre

Coucou à tous mes lecteurs et à tous les nouveaux ( j'espère qu'il y en a !) nous voici enfin devant le dernier chapitre, bon je ne vais pas vous faire attendre avec un long discours je vais juste vous dire que c'est super d'écrire quand plein de gens vous encourage alors je vous dis merci à tous, je ne vais pas le refaire à chaque réviewer car j'ai très envi de vous le poster alors MERCI !

Ceux de fanfiction :

Merci à :

le saut de l'ange,

hermi33,

alpo,

luwelin,

kikou224,

hemionedu69,

marrilla-chan,

Clochette,

Ti-Ni-Nani,

tonks,

angel of shadow,

yunakiss,

girl-of-butterfly,

johanna,

sushi-powa,

ludi',

babar-inHogwards,

gody,

draymione,

luna-la-lunatique,

ticcy38

je pense que toutes vos questions ont eut une réponse dans ce chapitre si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me reposer la (ou les ) question(s) !

bisous

la louve..

Ceux de Hpfanfiction :

merci à :

miledia,

zofia,

chamione,

lovfics,

math (j'aime po ton pseudo ! ),

lovfics,

hermionedu69,

ztefany,

nienna,

malou,

malou,

chamione,

lunder,

magicjane,

mimie,

mimie,

drago's fan,

drago's fan,

soso,

stéphanie,

mimie.

ima : lol, tu ma bien fait rire, vois-tu quand j'ai écris le chapitre à chaque fois je me disait " n'oublis pas de pérévenir qu'elle a changé d'age n'oublis pas " mais forcement j'ai oublié ! oui je devais le faire car aussi il fallait pas que mione ai pu voir sa soeur en cour ! je ne l'ai pas fait tout est de ma faute j'aurais du prévenir ! donc je rectifie Angélina n'a pas s'eulement 2 ans de plus que mione mais 8 ( et donc elle a 17+8 25 ans ! ) la différence d'age entre lucius et robbie est grande j'avais calculer environt 15 ans de différence !

voila j'espère que je me suis faite pardonné de ne pas avoir prévenue du changement, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

gros bisous

la louve...

Merci à tous et bonne lecture n'oublié pas de me laisser un petit mot, surtout que c'est le dernier chapitre.

**Quand l'amour succède la haine, le trouble règne :**

**Chapitre 10: Enchanté Ambre**

Rappel :

- morte, dit-il dans un souffle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Mais, snif, il faut que je vous présente deux petits garçons, ils se nomment

Orlando et Justin et se sont vos enfants.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

DINNGG !

- J'y vais Mione, dit Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Harry ! dit il en ouvrant, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en passant la tête par la porte, ne t'avais-je pas dis de venir avec une copine ?

- Oui mais elle m'a largué hier alors bon elle n'a pas voulu venir ! répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Oh désolé mec.

- C'est pas grave de toute façon je n'étais pas très attaché à elle. Je peux entrée voir mes filleuls ?

- Bien sur entre, Justin Orlando venaient voir qui est arrivé !

Les deux garçons arrivèrent en courant.

- Harry ! crièrent-ils en même temps.

- Alors les monstres comment ça va ? tenaient c'est un petit cadeau pour vous deux ! leur dit-il en leur donnant un paquet.

- Merci Harry.

- Mais de rien, 7 ans c'est que vous avez grandis comme des géants les petits !

- Harry, dit Hermione, en arrivant dans l'entrée, toujours en retard ! je crois bien que tu est le dernier !

- Alors c'est il ou c'est elle ? demanda-t-il en mettant sa main sur le ventre bien rebondis d'Hermione.

- C'est une surprise mais je suis persuadée que cela va être une fille ! Une belle fille très intelligente avec des yeux marrons, qui adorera l'école et qui aura des cheveux châtains impossibles à coiffer ! dit-elle en rigolant.

Draco fit mine d'être offusquer.

- Ah non pas question ! elle sera blonde avec de beaux yeux bleu et adorera passer son temps à ne rien faire ! D'ailleurs elle sera chez Serpentard !

- Et pour le prénom vous avez décidé ? demanda Harry essayant de couper la conversation.

- Alors là on a aucune idée ! dit Draco, en faisant signe de passer dans le salon.

Harry avança et se dirigea vers son ancien prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Harry ! comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va très bien et vo.. toi Robbie ? dit Harry ayant encore du mal à tutoyer son professeur.

- On ne peut mieux ! regarde comme ils sont heureux d'être là , dit il en désignant ses deux fils.

- Ils ont vraiment grandis très vite ces deux là ! alors tu as trouver un nouvelle maison il parait ! félicitation !

- Oui elle commençait à devenir trop petite pour nous trois !

- Tu sais que je n'avais pas encore visiter la maison des deux tourtereaux !

- Viens je vais te faire visiter.

Draco était au buffet et regardez les invités les yeux dans le vague.

- Draco tu rêves ? dit une voix derrière lui. Il n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Hermione.

- Je pensais.. tu te souviens le jour ou le professeur Wells a dit que j'étais amoureux en plein cours.

- Oui ! Tu as même faillit t'étrangler et moi j'était verte de rage car je croyais que tu en aimais une autre que moi !

- Tu te rappels on était je crois 4 garçons à être amoureux ! et si tu regardes bien on est tous là les 4 avec notre petite copine ou femme !

- Toi tu es avec moi, dit Hermione.

-Ron est avecCho ! tu te souviens quand Ron a du annoncer à Harry qu'il était amoureux de Cho ! Il avait trop peur de la réaction d'Harry et finalement celui-ci à éclaté de rire en disant qu'il avait complètement tourné la page sur son histoire avec Cho.

- Puis il y a Neville, là bas avec Luna.

- Et enfin le couple le plus inattendu, Goyle avec Ginny.

- J'aurais jamais pu croire Goyle amoureux ! dit mione.

- Et moi donc ! je le voyais tous les jours et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué !

- Ron à faillit tuer Ginny lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé que Goyle l'avait invité au bal et qu'elle avait accepté !

- C'était mémorable !

- J'ai comme l'impression que tes jeunes cousins et mes neveux sont tomber sous le charme de la petite Eowine ! regarde les là bas, dit-elle en désignant Orlando et Justin qui étaient en admiration devant une petite fille blonde au yeux vert.

- J'imagine que le sang de vélane qui coule dans ces veines y est pour quelque chose !

- Peutêtre mais elle a aussi du sang Weasley alors je comprend pas pourquoi cela n'a pas atténué les effets !

- Bill a quand il veut très bon goût ! Fleur est une femme magnifique.

- Hey ! interdiction de parler de Fleur de la sorte et puis je te rappel qu'ils sont mariés tous les deux !

- Mais oui je t'embête c'est tout ! Bon je vais essayer d'éloigner les deux jeunes de cette fille ou ils seraient capable de se faire un duel pour savoir lequel sera avec elle !

- D'accord, ben moi je vais aller gronder le père, laisser ses enfants avec une fille qui a du sang de vélane est totalement inconscient.

Hermione se dirigea alors vers Robbie qui regardait ses enfants avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Mione ! Regarde comme ils sont heureux chez toi !

- Non ils sont heureux parce que Eowine est là ! Je t'ai dis déjà cent fois qu'il ne faut surtout pas laisser les deux garçons se disputer pour une fille, surtout si elle a du sang de vélane dans les veines.

- Je sais mais ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si ils sont tous les deux amoureux de la même fille.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais bon elle va leur brisé le coeur !

- Je pas ce que tu lui reproche à cette fille, elle est très bien !

- Alors toi aussi t'es amoureux d'elle !

- Moi ! tu es folle elle est bien trop vieille pour moi dit-il en rigolant.

Un court silence s'installa entre Hermione et Robbie, mais qui fut vite brisé par la jeune fille.

- Tu sais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais dis qu'elle était une sorcière.

- Toi, tu ne lui a pas dis non plus que tu en étais une, tu dois avoir tes raisons, et bien elle s'est pareille elle devait elle aussi avoir ses raisons, elle ne m'a jamais dis clairement pourquoi.

- J'aurais aimé qu'elle me le dise, on aurait plus parler toutes les deux, mais bon c'est du passé, faut que j'arrête de refaire ma vie avec des tonnes de "si " ! Je suis contente que cette petite fête te plaises ! J'ai tout de suite craqué en voyant cette maison !

- C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle ! lui dit-il, et puis tu a un véritable goût pour la décorer.

- Oh tu sais c'est pas grand chose, juste quelques vieilleries que je trouve dans des brocantes.

- Et ton boulot ça marche ?

- Oui très bien, pour le moment je suis en congé mais je passe quelques fois au ranche pour voir si tous ce passe bien !

- Comment elle s'appelle ta jument déjà ?

- Bridget ! C'est une amie qui adorait ce prénom alors je l'ai donner à ma jument pour lui faire plaisir !

Hermione entendit le son de la sonnette, et regarda Robbie.

- Tu y vas ?

- Quoi ?

- On ne dit pas quoi, Robbie on dit pardon ! Quelqu'un à sonner à la porte tu vas lui ouvrir s'il te plais ?

- C'est bon j'y vais !

Robbie se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée, se demandant qui pouvais bien être la personne puisque tous le monde était déjà arrivé.

Il ouvrit finalement la porte les yeux surpris, devant lui se tenait une jeune femme blonde dont les yeux bleu regardait le sol d'un air coupable.

La surprise passé, Robbie réussit à articuler un mot.

- Ambre ?

- Salut Robbie, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Tu es sûrement venu voir ton neveu Draco.

- Non, non je suis venu te voir toi. Je, je voulais m'excuser.

- T'excuser de toi ? demanda-t-il, ce n'était pas de ta fautes il me semble.

- M'excuser de n'avoir rien fait.

- Tu ne pouvait pas.

- Je suis désolé je te dérange, je voulais juste m'excuser et on m'a dis que je te trouverais là pour l'anniversaire de tes enfants, je ne savais même pas que tu avais des enfants.

- Et oui ils sont née le 13 décembre il y a 7 ans ! mais comment as-tu fais pour me retrouvé puisque j'avais changé de nom.

- Ben c'est grâce au directeur de ton école, c'est lui qui m'a aidé.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas allé à Poudlard, je t'en pris entre, il doit faire froid dehors et puis tu ne me dérange pas du tout, je vais cherché les deux petits monstres ne bouge pasà tout de suite grande soeur.

Ambre lui fit un sourire, et il partit dans le salon, elle enleva sa veste mais fut interrompu par une voix derrière elle.

- Je peux vous débarrasser de vos affaires ?

- Oui merci, lui dit-elle en lui tendant son sac et sa veste.

- Excuser moi je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Rémus Lupin, un ami de Robbie.

- Moi c'est Ambre Malfoy, la soeur de Robbie.

- Enchanté Ambre, dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Fin De la Fin ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

voilà c'est fini j'espère que ça vous a plus, il y aura peutêtre ( sûrement ) un épilogue mais cela dépendra surtout du nombre de reviews et de vos commentaires.

Gros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir suivit cette fic jusqu'au bout.

Bientôt je commence une autre fic qui s'intitulera " double je(u) " et qui jespère vous plaira aussi.

Hazéêva lavana ... la louve blanche qui est toute triste d'avoir fini cette fic !


	12. épilogue

coucou voilà l'épilogue tant attendus je ne vous dis rien à part que je suis triste que ce soit fini je vous fais à tous d'énorme bizous et pour les reviewer je métrais un chapitre pour vos réponse du dernier chap et de l'épilogue

bonne lecture !

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...

**Quand l'amour succède la haine, le trouble règne.**

**épilogue **

Un jeune homme blond s'avança pers d'un berçeau, il regarda le petit être qui était dedant allongé sur le dos, le regardant avec de grand yeux bleu, alors pour l'endormir il commença à chanter d'une voix douce.

C'était le mois de fevrier  
Ton ventre était bien rond  
C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait  
On voulait l'appeller Lison

Ce matin là, il faisait froid  
J'avais rendez-vous au studio  
Et tout en soufflant sur mes doigts  
J'disais l'petit sera un Verseau

Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais

Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main

Et puis on m'a téléphoné  
Et moi bien sûr, j'ai tout quitté  
Les choeurs, les cuivres et la rythmique  
J'devenais papa, c'était magique

Puis le taxi m'a déposé  
Devant la porte de la clinique  
Et comme un fou, je suis monté  
Garçon ou fille, c'était critique

Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais

Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main

On m'a tendu un paquet de langes  
Dans lequel Petite Femme dormait  
Puis on m'a dit d'une voix étrange  
Que c'était tout ce qui m'restait

Tout le monde était très gentil  
Et moi, je ne comprenais pas  
Que dans son coeur y'avait la vie  
Et dans le tien, il faisait froid

Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais  
La voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais

Qu'elle ait ton sourire, ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main

Ca fait dix ans qu't'as fait le vide  
Ca fait dix ans qu'tu n'es plus là  
C'est la P'tit Femme qui compte mes rides  
Elle dit qu'elle t'aime à travers moi

Personne depuis n'a pris ta place  
L'enfant est là, et j'l'aime pour deux  
Ton image est bien trop vivace  
Et c'est bien celle que j'aime le mieux

Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais  
La voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais

Qu'elle ait ton sourire, ton regard  
Quand tu te levait le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Qu' j'avais quand tu me tenais la main

Il regarda une dernière fois la petite fille et retourna se coucher.

Quand même, tu aurais pu lui chanter une autre chanson, elle est trop triste celle-là ! dit une voix féminine à côté de lui.

Non elle adore cette chanson, je t'assure !

Je pense qu'elle aime juste ta voix ! dit Hermione en l'embrassant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ FIN DE LA FIN DE LA FIN ! ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

vous avez cru qu'elle était morte notre petite mione et ben non ! voila c'est fini au début devais juste y avoir la chanson et rien après, qu'elle soit vraiment morte mais je ne voulais pas être trop méchante avec elle !

bizzzous à tous faites moi exploser ma boite aux mailes avec tous vos reviews !

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...


End file.
